14 Days With Mr Stranger
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Karena kesialan Naruto, mereka pun bertemu. 14 hari yang mengubah hidup keduanya. Dan cerita mereka pun dimulai. Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family. Warn : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Niat awalnya, dalam rangka memeriahkan SafOnyx day, saya mau ikut nyumbang fict SasuFemNaru. Tapi apa daya, ternyata nggak bisa publish tepat waktu. Maaf yah... SafOnyx lovers ^-^**

**Btw, dilarang mengcopy sebagian atau keseluruhan isi cerita tanpa ijin saya. Tolong hargai usaha saya untuk menyajikan setiap cerita. Keterlaluan rasanya bila mengcopy paste, merubah chara, mempublish fict milik orang lain dan mengklaim sebagai hasil karyanya sendiri. **

**Terima kasih... X0 X0**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : OOC, OC, typo(s), gender switch**

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 1 : She**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto mengunyah pelan makanannya, pagi ini dia kembali sarapan seorang diri. Tsunade yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis bedah sangatlah sibuk. Seringkali neneknya itu bekerja lembur jika ada operasi darurat. Naruto menyesap jus jeruk miliknya, matanya menerawang jauh. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini pikirannya tidak tenang. Dia benar-benar bimbang, apa sebaiknya ia berkata jujur pada nenek angkatnya atau tidak. Ya, ia memiliki rencana untuk pulang ke kota kelahirannya saat libur musim panas nanti. Tapi Naruto begitu takut jika Tsunade tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam. Selama tujuh belas tahun, dia tidak pernah menyesal karena tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya. Peninggalan dari orang tuanya hanyalah sebuah gelang tangan yang terbuat dari platina. Gelang itu bertuliskan nama Naruto N. Dari sanalah namanya diambil.

Naruto besar di panti asuhan. Beberapa kali dia dipindahkan dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade datang ke Konoha, mengadopsinya dan membawanya untuk menetap di Amerika. Waktu itu usia Naruto belum genap tujuh tahun.

Gadis muda itu tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dia diserahkan ke panti asuhan. Ia juga tidak pernah ingin tahu mengenai keadaan orang tua kandungnya. Apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak? Atau masih adakah keluarga kandungnya yang hidup di Jepang. Tidak, dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengetahuinya atau dia hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak tertarik? Hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Saat ini bagi Naruto keluarga yang dimilikinya hanyalah neneknya yang bernama Tsunade dan Deidara, kakak sepupu laki-laki yang entah ada dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Deidara sangat menyukai tantangan, karena itu dia lebih memilih keliling dunia untuk berpetualang. Sedangkan Tsunade, dia nenek nyentrik, cerewet dan galak. Tapi nenek itulah yang selalu berdiri bersamanya. Saat Naruto berhasil, Tsunade orang yang paling bahagia karena keberhasilan cucunya itu. Saat Naruto gagal, nenek itu juga yang selalu menghibur, membesarkan hatinya tanpa kenal lelah. Dan ketika Naruto merasa gagal, lelah serta putus asa, Tsunade jualah yang berdiri dan memberikan semangat tanpa henti.

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membawa peralatan makan kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya dengan cepat. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok dapur. Sesaat kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Naruto mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan lap kering sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Ia menyambar tas sekolahnya, dan dengan langkah cepat ia-pun keluar dari dalam rumah.

Suara klakson mobil dan udara yang kurang bersih menyambutnya pagi ini. Kota New York bukan kota tenang. Sebaliknya, kota ini sangat sibuk. Bising, macet dan lautan manusia sudah menjadi pemandangan umum di kota ini setiap harinya. Hutan beton berdiri begitu tinggi, gedung pencakar langit itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi kota ini. Beruntung, karena kota ini memiliki taman kota yang sangat besar sebagai penyeimbangnya.

Naruto melangkah semakin cepat, kereta bawah tanah selalu menjadi pilihannya untuk pergi ke sekolah tiap harinya. Gadis itu berbelok dan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. Ia mendesah lega karena berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta tepat waktu, itu artinya dia tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas yang dimulai pukul sembilan pagi.

Langkah kaki gadis itu semakin cepat saat gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat. Dengan setengah berlari ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Naruto mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan membentuknya menjadi sanggul kecil. _Leotat_ mini berwarna hitam memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia pun mengenakan stocking berwarna kulit yang berfungsi untuk menopang tubuh terutama bagian pinggang kebawah yang kurang kencang. _Pointe shoes _warna peach dikenakannya cepat. Setelah persiapannya selesai dia pun kembali berlari menuju kelas.

Naruto bernapas lega saat mendapati kelasnya masih belum dimulai pagi ini. Murid-murid yang lainnya sudah mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar ballet. Kelas ini hanya berisi sepuluh orang murid, empat orang laki-laki dan sisanya murid wanita. Naruto berjalan menuju _barre_, dan memulai peregangan ringan sebelum akhirnya melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar ballet, seperti _plie, audebra_, dan _pointed toe._

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar keras, menghentikan semua kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalam kelas. Seorang guru wanita berusia setengah baya berdiri tegak di depan pintu kelas, menyedot perhatian para murid kearahnya. Rambutnya hitam legam, dengan bola mata jernih berwarna hijau, menatap seluruh penghuni kelas dengan tatapan teduh. "Good morning, class." Sapa wanita cantik itu merdu dan latihan panjang untuk hari ini pun dimulai.

Selesai kelas ballet, Naruto masih harus ke kelas gym untuk melatih otot-ototnya. Selama dua jam dia berada di kelas gym dengan instruktur pribadinya. Tepat pukul lima sore dia keluar dari sana. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia kembali berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dia memiliki janji dengan physiotherapist sore ini. Sesampainya di sana, seorang wanita muda menyapanya ramah dan memintanya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien.

Therapist itu memijat lembut kaki Naruto, melemaskan kembali otot-otot kakinya yang memang sudah lelah. Mereka bercakap ringan, terkadang suara tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut keduanya.

Banyak hal yang dikorbankan Naruto untuk menjadi ballerina. Masa kecil dan masa remajanya tidak bisa dinikmatinya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak diidahkannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Teman yang berada satu kelas dengannya terasa seperti lawan dibanding teman. Beruntung, dia masih memiliki instruktur gym, guru dan therapist pribadi yang mau berbagi suka duka dunia ballerina dengannya. Hal itu sedikit menghibur ditengah-tengah perjuangannya untuk menjadi ballerina profesional.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam saat ia berjalan pulang. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hingga town square dan naik bis untuk pulang. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat matanya melihat beberapa remaja wanita tertawa tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, begitu pikirnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. 'Menjadi ballerina adalah kebahagiaanku. Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali,' katanya di dalam hati. Ia kembali menutup mata, menutup hati dari gemerlapnya town square yang seolah merayunya untuk ikut serta menikmati hingar bingar yang ditawarkan.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia menghela napas lega saat berhasil mencapai halte bis terdekat. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum bis yang akan membawanya pulang datang. Dengan langkah ringan ia naik masuk ke dalam bis dan segera mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi kosong di belakang supir. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali melayang jauh.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sampai di halte tujuannya. Naruto perlu kembali berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai rumah. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat mendapati lampu rumahnya sudah menyala, itu menandakan jika neneknya sudah ada di rumah malam ini. "Tadaima!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Irasshai," sahut Tsunade dari dapur. "Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sepiring lagsana yang masih mengepul pada Naruto. Tsunade melepas celemek bermotif bunga yang dikenakannya, melipatnya rapih sebelum kembali menyimpannya di dalam laci dapur.

Sedangkan Naruto, kini ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi makan dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya di kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Seperti biasa," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas pendek. "Padat, lelah dan menyenangkan." Tambahnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Sekali-kali pergilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu." Usul Tsunade membuat Naruto tersedak. Ia meraih gelas dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. "Kenapa? Apa usul baa-san terdengar aneh?" tanya Tsunade mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak aneh," sahut Naruto dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan muka. "Hanya saja, teman yang aku kenal lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan untuk menari." Jelasnya, kini dengan senyum lebar.

Tsunade menepuk keningnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa mengenai hal itu?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Sekarang kamu makan yang banyak, mandi dengan air hangat dan pergilah tidur. Besok pagi ada sesuatu yang ingin baa-san bicarakan denganmu."

"Kenapa harus dibicarakan besok? Kenapa tidak malam ini saja?" kini giliran Naruto yang mengernyit bingung. Ia menyumpal mulutnya dengan satu suapan penuh lagsana.

"Baiklah," ujar Tsunade setelah menghela napas panjang. "Rencana ini sudah baa-san pikirkan sejak lama. Baa-san memutuskan untuk pensiun dini." Jelas Tsunade.

"Baa-san yakin?" tanya Naruto yang hapal betul jika pekerjaan neneknya merupakan napas kehidupan bagi wanita tua itu.

Tsunade sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Baa-san pensiun agar bisa bergabung bersama relawan lainnya."

"Relawan lainnya?" Naruto semakin bingung. Ia meletakkan garpunya di atas piring dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus Tsunade, meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, baa-san akan pergi ke Addis Ababa dan menjadi dokter relawan di sana."

"Addis Ababa?" beo Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Baa-san akan pergi ke Ethiopia?"

"Benar," sahut Tsunade setenang mungkin.

"Baa-san yakin?" suara Naruto terdengar serak. "Itu bukan daerah yang mudah. Ethiopia negara konflik dengan segala permasalahan kompleks di dalamnya."

"Karena itu kami kesana, mereka kekurangan dokter ahli. Dan aku berniat untuk mengabdikan ilmu yang aku miliki untuk mereka."

"Jika itu keputusan baa-san, aku akan mendukungnya." Kata Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Tsunade tersenyum, ia berjalan memutar ke belakang kursi Naruto dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. "Arigatou, honey." Ujar Tsunade lalu mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu lembut. "Baa-san beruntung memilikimu sebagai cucu."

"Dan aku beruntung karena baa-san lebih memilihku daripada anak-anak yang lainnya." Sahut Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun akhirnya tiba, hari saat Tsunade beserta relawan lainnya pergi menuju Addis Ababa. Tsunade sudah mengatakan jika akan sulit bagi keduanya untuk berkomunikasi. Namun ia berjanji akan mencari cara untuk mengatasinya. Tsunade meminta pada Naruto agar pindah ke asrama setelah libur musim panas nanti. Naruto tentu saja menyetujuinya, namun hingga hari ini dia masih belum mengatakan jika ia akan pulang ke Jepang selama tiga minggu.

Naruto terus berdiri di dalam bandara, menatap jauh lewat kaca besar untuk melihat pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Tsunase lepas landas. Gadis itu tetap diposisinya hingga pesawat menghilang di balik awan putih.

Naruto berbalik untuk pulang dengan langkah pelan. Rumah akan semakin sepi tanpa keberadaan neneknya. 'Masuk asrama sepertinya pilihan terbaik,' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang menyapa dengan cepat setelahnya. "Besok aku pulang," gumam Naruto di dalam kamarnya. Matanya enggan untuk dipejamkan, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Tsunade. Dan ia pun merasa bersalah karena tidak jujur pada neneknya itu. "Seharusnya aku jujur pada baa-san," sesalnya kini. "Gomenasai, aku hanya berharap baa-san tidak kecewa padaku."

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengecek kembali semua barang-barang bawaannya. Setelah yakin semua sudah lengkap, ia pun menutup koper berukuran sedang itu dan menguncinya.

Selesai berkemas, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar, terus duduk di sana begitu lama. Ia menatap langit malam tanpa bintang hingga kantuk pada akhirnya menyerang, mengalahkannya dan ia pun kembali ke dalam kamar untuk istirahat.

Sementara itu, dibelahan dunia lain, Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah pagi ini. Ia menutup pelan pintu apartemen miliknya dan melangkah pergi.

Dia berjalan cepat tanpa peduli jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari para gadis yang dengan terbuka memperlihatkan ketertarikn mereka. Dia tidak peduli, dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Ohayou, Sas." Sapa Kiba riang. "Melihat raut wajahmu, sepertinya pagimu tidak mulus seperti biasanya." Kiba terkekeh, tidak takut saat mendapat tatapan sinis bungsu Uchiha.

"Teriakan fans Sasuke terdengar seperti suara biola rusak," sahut Shikamaru.

"Ngek...ngek...ngek..." ejek Kiba sambil memperagakan pemain biola menggesek senar biola dengan busurnya. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang sedari tadi diam. Di belakang Kiba, Neji mengikuti gerakannya secara berlebihan. Hal ini membuat Kiba tertawa keras sebelum duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" protes Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Sorry," cicit Kiba dan Neji bersamaan.

"Tumben mereka belum datang," kata Gaara kemudian. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu masuk kelas.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti datang." Neji segera memasang headset, memejamkan mata, menikmati musik yang mengalun merdu. Dan benar saja, tidak lama berselang, teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar keras dari luar kelas.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak beberapa siswi yang saling berebut untuk masuk ke kelas 3-A. Dua diantara mereka terlihat saling beradu tatapan sinis satu dengan yang lainnya. "Minggir, Pig!" bentak siswi berambut pink. "Kamu menghalangi jalanku!" bentaknya lagi.

"Kamu yang seharusnya tahu diri, Forehead!" balas Ino kasar. "Sasuke-kun sudah menolakmu berulang kali. Apa kamu tidak malu? Dimana harga dirimu?"

"Hah, lihat siapa yang bicara!" dengus Sakura. "Kamu lupa, Sasuke juga menolakmu berulang kali." Sakura tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kesal Ino. Keduanya masih melempar tatapan sinis, tanpa menyadari jika saat ini siswi yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di depan meja Sasuke dan menyerahkan bento yang mereka bawa untuk pemuda itu.

"Berani sekali kalian mendahuluiku!" raung Ino dan Sakura bersamaan setelah keduanya sadar akan kondisi di sekitarnyase. Keduanya segera menghampiri meja Sasuke dan memasang senyum manis pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bento buatanku. Mohon diterima," kata Sakura dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Kedua pipinya merona merah tersipu malu.

Ino menyikut tangan Sakura, dan mendelik sinis. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggertakkan gigi dan melotot ke arah Ino yang kini tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Lebih baik makan bento buatanku. Bento milik mereka bisa membuatmu sakit perut." Katanya yang disambut protes para siswi lainnya.

Sasuke masih bersikap cool, dia menumpuk semua bento yang ada di atas mejanya lalu berteriak kencang. "Ada yang mau sarapan?" tawarnya yang langsung disambut gembira oleh para siswa yang segera berebut bento milik Sasuke. Para siswi mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, namun mereka kalah kuat. Sepertinya para siswa itu rela menumpahkan darah mereka demi makanan gratis.

"Aku membuat bento itu khusus untukmu." Protes Ino yang secara tidak langsung menyuarakan protes siswi lainnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya. Dan aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak akan memakan bento dari gadis manapun, kecuali jika dia keluarga atau kekasihku." Balas Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Karena itulah kamu harus memilih satu diantara kami. Agar kami mengakhiri persaingan ini." Ujar Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn."

"Putuskan sekarang!" timpal Ino.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar andalannya. Kiba yang merasa kesal akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalian pikir Sasuke itu apa? Kenapa kalian memaksakan kehendak kalian?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Inuzuka!" raung Ino keras dengan tangan terkepal menahan marah.

Kiba mengangkat bahu cuek. "Sebenarnya aku malas untuk ikut campur. Aku hanya kasihan pada kalian yang tidak tahu malu terus memerus mengemis cinta Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Apa?" teriak para gadis itu bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji yang tidak kalah terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa, walau dalam hati dia mengumpat, mengutuk Kiba.

"Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat cantik, berambut pirang, bermata biru. Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya, karena itu berhenti berharap dan cari laki-laki lain!"

"Benarkah itu? Sasuke-kun, katakan jika itu tidak benar." Mohon Sakura meratap sedih.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Suasana kelas kembali riuh dengan rengekan para siswi yang meminta klarifikasi dari Sasuke yang masih bersikap tenang.

"Aku minta bukti jika kamu memang sudah memiliki kekasih!" tuntut Ino keras kepala. "Jika tidak ada bukti, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejarmu!" tambahnya menggebu. Sakura mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Ino, dan akhirnya para siswi yang berkumpul itu membubarkan diri untuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Kamu gila!" desis Sasuke setelah fangirlsnya membubarkan diri. "Pirang, bermata biru? Yang benar saja."

"Maaf, itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku." Kata Kiba menyeringai lebar.

"Seharusnya kamu memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal." Desis Sasuke. "Dimana aku harus mencari gadis pirang denan mata biru?"

"Tunggu!" potong Neji. "Jadi, yang dikatakan Kiba tadi, bohong?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan dalam. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat masalah baru untuk Sasuke.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Hal ini bisa menjadi dua mata pisau untuk Sasuke." Katanya. "Jika Sasuke bisa membawa seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, aku jamin fans gilanya akan mundur secara teratur. Tapi jika tidak," Shikamaru terdiam untuk sesaat, memberi jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Jika tidak, mereka akan menyerang mu lebih ganas."

"Bagaimana ini, Sas?" tanya Kiba merasa semakin bersalah. "Kita tidak punya kenalan wanita berambut pirang." Kiba semakin gusar melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih tanpa ekspresi saat ini.

"Jika adapun, kita tidak bisa menjamin jika gadis itu tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke." Sahut Neji.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong kakakmu saja, Gaara?" tanya Kiba penuh semangat, sedangkan Shikamaru bergumam pelan, "merepotkan."

"Temari tinggal memakai lensa mata warna biru, dan sedikit berakting." Tambah Kiba lagi.

Gaara terdiam, ia mengernyit tidak yakin. "Entahlah, aku rasa itu bukan ide bagus." Katanya ragu. "Nee-san sangat licik, dia bisa menguras habis nyawa kita jika dia memiliki kartu mati kita." Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kita cari jalan lain saja." Gaara merinding ngeri.

"Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantuku," kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Tuhan, tolong pinjamkan salah satu malaikat-Mu yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru pada Sasuke." Doa Kiba. "Aku mohon..." Tambahnya lagi yang terdengar seperti rintihan penyesalan.

"Jika kita tidak bisa membawa seseorang untuk pura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke, dengan terpaksa kamu harus menyamar menjadi wanita, Kiba." Goda Neji dengan senyum lebar.

Kedua bola mata Kiba membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Neji yang baginya bagai angin segar. "Baiklah demi persahabatan kita, aku bersedia menyamar menjadi wanita." Kiba menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke, matanya merefleksikan tekad membara.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke halus dan cepat, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepala dan memasang wajah serius.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan menepuk bahu Kiba ringan. "Lupakan ide gila itu, Kiba. Neji hanya bercanda."

"Tapi aku benar-benar siap jika harus menyamar menjadi wanita." Sahut Kiba berapi-api.

"Masalahnya, kami yang tidak siap." Ujar Shikamaru. Masih jelas diingatannya saat Kiba memerankan ibu tiri Cinderella di panggung sandiwara saat mereka SMP dulu, hasilnya benar-benar hancur.

"Tapi aku berpengalaman-" Kiba bersikukuh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kiba." Potong Neji ngeri. "Sasuke pasti bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi aku benar-benar berpengalaman. Kalian tahu itu," Kiba menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan di atas meja.

'Ya, dan membuat kami semua trauma.' Batin keempat temannya kompak.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto kembali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Narita airport begitu sibuk siang ini. Gadis itu memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkannya kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Tidak seperti penumpang lainnya yang disambut suka cita, Naruto hanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada sanak saudara yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku celana jeans belel selututya. Ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Naruto. Suara serak seorang pria pun menjawab panggilannya. "Aku sudah sampai, kita bertemu di lokasi saja." Kata Naruto. "Aku akan memberikan uang sewa setelah anda memberikan kunci apartemen padaku." Tambahnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Anda tidak percaya padaku?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga," kilah Naruto membela diri.

"Baik, aku akan mengirim alamat apartement yang kujanjikan untuk kamu sewa. Ingat, aku mau dibayar full. Aku juga tidak menerima kartu kredit."

"Ha'i, wakatta!" seru Naruto. "Aku akan membayar full dan cash. Tolong kirim alamatnya padaku. Jaa..." Naruto pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, dan akhirnya pesan itu tiba. Apartement yang akan disewa Naruto berada di distrik Konoha, tempat kelahirannya. Naruto memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan supir pun melajukan kendaraannya menuju Konoha sesuai permintaan penumpangnya.

Naruto menikmati perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Hatinya membucah gembira karena bisa kembali. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ternyata rasa rindu itu tetaplah ada. Selesai membayar dan menurunkan barang bawaannya, Naruto melenggang masuk ke sebuah gedung apartement sederhana.

"Anda Senju-san?" tanya seorang pria berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun. Mata pria itu menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

"Benar," jawab Naruto.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," lanjut pria itu lagi. "Kukira kamu lebih tua," tukas Danzo yang kini memperhatikan Naruto dari kaki hingga ujung rambut. Naruto berdeham, merasa risih karena diperhatikan secara intens oleh pria tua itu. "Aku Danzo."

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Danzo-san. Saya Naruto Senju." Naruto mencoba tersenyum ramah, sekedar basa-basi.

"Jadi, kamu membawa uang yang kamu janjikan?" tanya Danzo langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Tentu," Naruto mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam tas tangannya. "Tapi sebelumnya, mana kunci kamar yang akan saya tempati?" Naruto menahan amplop uang itu ditangannya, masih enggan untuk menyerahkan pada Danzo yang kini sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Pria tua itu berdecak sebal dan merogoh saku celananya. Bunyi gemerincing terdengar saat ia mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dari dalam saku dan memilahnya. "Ini," Danzo menyerahkan sebuah kunci, lalu memasukkan kunci lainnya kembali ke dalam saku. Ia mengambil amplop dari tangan Naruto dengan mata berseri.

"Kamarmu nomor lima ratus lima. Dan ingat, kamu hanya menyewa selama tiga minggu. Jangan mengubah letak benda apapun yang berada di dalam apartement. Mengerti?" tanya Danzo yang menyerupai sebuah perintah. Danzo menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalam amplop dan tersenyum puas saat selesai menghitung. Sebuah senyum licik kini terukir di wajahnya yang keriput.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "aku mengerti."

"Kamarmu ada di lantai lima," jelas Danzo. "Aku pergi, ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, pergi setelah tiga minggu dan jangan mengubah apapun!"

"Aku mengerti," ulang Naruto. "Terima kasih anda sudah mau membantuku." Ia kembali tersenyum penuh terima kasih, sementara Danzo hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto segera naik ke lantai lima dengan menggunakan lift. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kamar yang dimaksud Danzo. Sebuah papan nama dari kayu terpasang di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Uchiha'."

Gadis itu memasukkan anak kunci dan membuka pintu, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ruangan yang akan ditempati olehnya begitu rapih dan efisien. "Pantas saja Danzo-san melarangku untuk menyentuh apapun, pemilik kamar ini pasti termasuk tipe orang yang perfectionist." Gumam Naruto. Ia meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja TV dan meletakkan kopernya di samping meja tersebut.

Naruto lalu beranjak menuju sebuah pintu, dia memutar knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kamar berwarna broken white itu tertata rapih, sederhana namun terkesan maskulin. Ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja lampu di samping tempat tidur, sebuah lemari pakaian dan kursi di sudut ruangan. Ada juga sebuah lemari buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku bacaan berkualitas. Ia menyentuh ringan buku-buku itu dan mengambil salah satunya. Naruto membuka beberapa lembar pertama, membacanya sekilas lalu menutupnya dan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula. "Sepertinya pemilik kamar ini sudah tua," gumamnya yang kemudian mulai mengendus-endus. "Tapi tidak ada bau orang tua," katanya lagi.

Dia mengangkat bahu acuh lalu bergerak untuk membuka jendela kamar, mengijinkan angin musim panas berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat keluar jendela. Tiupan angin membuatnya menguap ngantuk, sedangkan tempat tidur sederhana itu terlihat nyaman dan memanggilnya untuk tidur. Naruto menutup pintu kamar sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke bergegas untuk pulang. Pukul enam sore nanti dia masih ada kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe. Sejak pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Fugaku Uchiha satu tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan finansial ayahnya. Pertengkaran mereka terjadi setelah Fugaku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Penolakan keras Sasuke membuat pria paruh baya itu naik pitam hingga pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartement lalu menutupnya pelan. Tas sekolahnya dilempar asal ke atas sofa. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, mengeluarkan botol air putih dari dalam kulkas dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas tinggi bening. Sasuke menenggak habis minumannya dan meletakkan gelas yang dipakainya ke bak cuci piring. Dilonggarkannya dasi yang masih dikenakannya dan ia pun beranjak menuju kamar tidur. Sasuke mengernyit bingung saat melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pirang tidur di tempat tidurnya saat ini. Ia pun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku pasti berhalusinasi," katanya pelan sambil menggelelengkan kepala. "Ucapan Kiba ternyata benar-benar mempengaruhiku," tambahnya sambil memijit pelan keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Ia menghela napas panjang lalu kembali membuka pintu kamar dan sosok pirang itu masih ada di sana.

Sasuke menutup pintu lalu membukanya lagi, sosok itu pun masih ada. "Sepertinya aku salah masuk apartemen," racaunya. Sasuke mengambil tas sekolah dan bergegas keluar. Ia berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu, kepalanya bergerak, menoleh perlahan. Dibacanya dengan seksama papan pintu yang dengan jelas menuliskan marga keluarganya. "Aku tidak salah masuk, dan aku tidak berkhayal. Lalu wanita yang di dalam itu siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun bergegas masuk.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya keras dan mulai membangunkan Naruto dengan cara menggoyang-goyang kaki gadis itu dengan menggunakan kakinya. "Woi, bangun!" perintah Sasuke keras. Naruto menggeliat dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Five more minutes, please!" gumamnya. Naruto menyurukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal empuk milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedut semakin kesal, "kamu pikir aku ibumu?" teriak Sasuke keras. Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap, ia kembali menguap sebelum akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat Sasuke berdiri menantang di depan pintu. "Who are you?" teriak Naruto keras sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Dobe. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Tidur," jawab Naruto polos.

Sasuke berdesis menahan emosi. "Aku tahu kamu tidur-" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian terdiam cukup lama. "Sudah lupakan, kita ganti pertanyaannya, jadi kamu siapa?"

"Aku penyewa tempat ini untuk sementara."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kamu menyewa tempat yang masih ada penyewanya?"

"Jangan katakan jika kamu pemilik apartement ini." Kata Naruto dengan suara lemah.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke marah. "Jadi kamu sudah tahu siapa aku. Sekarang keluar dari rumahku!"

"Tidak bisa," tolak Naruto. Aku sudah membayar sewa untuk tiga minggu ke depan pada Danzo-san. Lagipula, seharusnya kamu kembali tiga minggu yang akan datang, kenapa sekarang kamu ada di sini?" katanya tidak terima.

"Danzo? Kamu bilang Danzo?" Sasuke menyipitkan mata, jelas terlihat kesal.

"Ya, Danzo-san." Jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah membayar sewa untuk tiga minggu. Dia mengatakan jika kamar ini ditinggal pemiliknya selama satu bulan, jadi aku bisa menempati tempat ini dengan beberapa syarat."

"Gila, kamu gila!" teriak Sasuke. "Atau bodoh?" ejek Sasuke sambil keluar kamar dan menghempaskan diri di atas sofa dengan keras. Naruto membuntutinya dari belakang, kepalanya menunduk, dia begitu gelisah saat ini.

"Tua bangka itu, lihat saja aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, Danzo-san itu siapa?" tanya Naruto agak takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Mantan butler di rumahku," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Danzo memang sering kali berbuat gila setelah kematian putra semata wayangnya dan acap kali Sasuke harus membantunya keluar dari masalah yang disebabkannya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menyewa tempat lain. Sisa uangku hanya cukup untuk bekal hidup selama aku berada di kota ini."

"Hubungi keluargamu dan tinggallah bersama mereka!" usul Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak memiliki saudara di sini," sahut Naruto pelan, kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam.

"Kalau begitu hubungi keluargamu yang lain dan mintalah uang pada mereka!"

"Nenekku sulit untuk dihubungi, dia berada di Addis Ababa saat ini. Sedangkan kakak sepupuku, aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana." Jelas gadis itu, kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan terasa dingin.

Sasuke berdecak dan tersenyum mengejek. "Alasanmu benar-benar hebat, Dobe. Kamu pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Tapi itu benar, aku tidak berbohong."

"Pergilah, sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal. Tolong berbaik hatilah, aku akan mencoba agar tidak terlalu merepotkanmu. Please!" mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Dobe, apa kamu sadar jika permintaanmu itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Maksudmu apa?" Naruto merengut bingung.

"Aku ini pria, pria dewasa." Sahut Sasuke menepuk dada pelan, dengan tenang dia menjelaskan. "Dan kamu, kamu seorang wanita-" Sasuke berdeham dan kembali bicara tanpa mampu menatap Naruto. "Yang cukup menarik," tambahnya pelan.

"Teme, aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kamu jelaskan secara singkat?"

Dahi Sasuke kembali berkedut kesal, dia berdesis dan menjawab dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Pria dan wanita dewasa yang tidak terikat pernikahan tidak boleh berada di dalam satu rumah yang sama. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Memangnya bisa terjadi apa?"

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh, sebenarnya berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke frustasi.

"Apa hubungan usiaku dengan semua ini?" Naruto semakin bingung. "Oktober nanti aku delapan belas tahun, puas?"

"Dengan usiamu sekarang, seharusnya kamu mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan saat ini. Aku pria sehat yang ada masanya membutuhkan hal-hal yang bersifat biologis. Dan kamu seorang wanita dewasa. Bagaimana jika sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi diantara kita?"

"Tidak mungkin, Teme!" balas Naruto yang mulai mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Sasuke. "Aku tidak tertarik akan hal-hal seperti itu." Katanya yakin membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mengayunkan sebelah tangan di udara sebelum menjawab cepat. "Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh tinggal di sini. Titik!"

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan uangku!" seru Naruto menengadahkan tangan.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Kalau mau ganti rugi, cari saja pria tua itu!" tambahnya. "Sekarang pergilah! Pergi!" usirnya lagi.

Naruto tidak banyak bicara lagi, dengan kesal dia mendorong koper dan membawa tas tangannya untuk keluar pergi dari apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Naruto berbalik dengan antusias, berharap jika Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Kembalikan kunci yang diberikan pria tua itu padaku!" katanya tegas membuyarkan kegembiraan Naruto yang semu. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan meletakkan kunci itu di atas meja dengan keras.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepas napas lelah setelah Naruto pergi. Di luar hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Sasuke. "Ck, sudahlah untuk apa aku peduli?" katanya lagi. Sasuke pun segera bersiap untuk bekerja sore ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke turun. Ia bersiap membuka payung di genggamannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini berjongkok di depan teras gedung. Hujan turun semakin deras, gadis itu menggigil. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengusir dingin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sedikit luluh saat melihat tubuh Naruto menggigil kedinginan.

"Kamu buta? Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karena hujan," dengus Naruto.

"Pakai jaket, Dobe. Hujan akan turun sepanjang waktu." Terang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bawa jaket."

"Kamu benar-benar, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri menantang, air matanya turun saat menatap langsung bola mata oniks lawan bicaranya itu. "Ini musim panas, Teme. Aku tidak tahu jika di sini hujan turun selama satu bulan di musim panas."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya. Air mata Naruto meluluhkan pendiriannya. "Naiklah ke atas, tapi ingat jangan menyentuh barang-barangku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya. Ia berharap jika pendengarannya tidak bermasalah saat ini.

"Kamu boleh tinggal di tempatku," jelas Sasuke. Naruto yang terlalu gembira langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto. "Ini kuncinya, jangan ijinkan orang asing masuk. Mengerti!"

"Ha'i," sahut Naruto gembira.

"Aku pulang jam sepuluh malam. Kamu boleh makan persediaan makananku, tapi jangan sentuh barang-barang pribadiku!"

"Aku mengerti, arigatou."

"Hn, aku pergi. Jaa..."

"Jaa... Hati-hati, Teme." Balas Naruto berteriak kencang sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada Sasuke yang kian menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**1\. Leotat : pakaian bahan lentur pas badan.**

**2\. Barre : bar ballet untuk latihan dasar.**

**3\. Plie : gerakan dasar ballet. Kedua tumit menempel, lutut ditekuk sedikit. **

**4\. Audebra : satu kaki diangkat ke belakang.**

**5\. Pointed shoe : sepatu ballet untuk kelas lebih tinggi. Ujung sepatunya keras hingga memungkinkan penari bisa berdiri di ujung jarinya/En Pointe.**

**Maaf, glosariumnya sederhana ^-^**

**Monggo direview :D**

**Jaa...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Journey

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Youth, School**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, thema pasaran, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender switch (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 2 : Journey**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, ia mengutuk si tua Danzo yang dengan berani telah menipunya. Dia melepas napas panjang setelahnya. "Tapi, aku benar-benar beruntung," gumam Naruto kemudian. Tangannya memencet tombol remote tv, mengganti saluran tv yang satu dengan yang lainnya. "Mungkin aku harus tidur di jalan jika si Teme tidak berbaik hati." Katanya dengan helaan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya dan melempar remote ke atas meja. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar saat perutnya berbunyi keras, membuatnya bangkit dan bergerak, menyeret kakinya menuju dapur.

Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin, keningnya mengernyit saat mendapati hanya ada tomat yang menumpuk di dalamnya. "Apa dia hanya makan tomat?" gumam Naruto kecewa dan kembali menutup pintu lemari es. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang kembali berbunyi sementara matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru hingga ke lemari barang yang ada di atas kepalanya. Naruto berjinjit untuk melihat isi lemari yang cukup tinggi, senyumnya seketika merekah, matanya berbinar senang saat melihat ada beberapa ramen instan di dalamnya. "Ternyata dia juga manusia," kekehnya senang dan mengambil satu buah ramen dari dalam lemari tersebut.

Naruto memanaskan air menggunakan ceret, menunggu beberapa saat hingga ceret itu berbunyi menandakan jika air itu sudah mendidih. Naruto bersenandung riang, tangannya membuka penutup ramen instan dan memasukkan air panas ke dalamnya lalu ia membawa ramen tersebut ke ruang tengah dan dengan sabar kembali menunggu hingga mienya matang.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke kembali memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit, teriakan para fans girlsnya yang memenuhi cafe malam ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. "Untuk apa mereka datang kesini tiap hari?" keluhnya sebal. Pemuda itu menekuk wajahnya dan menghela napas lelah setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Dua porsi ice green tea," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar andalannya ia membacakan pesanan baru untuk koki yang ada dibalik counter.

"Roger," teriak Juugo dari balik counter.

"Sas, sepertinya pengagummu semakin bertambah banyak setiap harinya." Obito berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar ke meja counter. Pemilik cafe yang juga paman dari Sasuke itu kini berdiri santai di samping keponakannya. "Gadis jaman sekarang benar-benar berani." Tambahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi mendatangkan keuntungan berlipat untukku," kekehnya puas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Sejak kamu bekerja disini, cafe ini tidak pernah sepi pelanggan." Kata Obito kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke mendelik dan mendengus kasar. "Kalau begitu, paman harus menaikkan gaji ku dua kali lipat."

"Ck, apa upah yang aku berikan masih kurang cukup?" tanya Obito sambil menyesap rokok di tangannya lama dan menghembuskan asapnya dengan nikmat.

Sasuke menatap kosong. "Aku harus menabung untuk kuliah," katanya. "Karena itu berbaik hatilah." Tambahnya dengan nada datar.

Obito tersenyum, dan mematikan rokok di tangannya. "Kamu masih tidak mau pulang?"

"Jangan mulai paman!" Sasuke berdesis, memberi peringatan.

Obito mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kamu tidak perlu kerja keras jika tinggal di rumah besar." Katanya santai. "Kamu hanya perlu patuh pada tou-san mu."

"Persetan!" umpat Sasuke kasar. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sas!" tegur Obito. "Ibumu bisa menangis darah di dalam kuburnya jika mendengar ucapanmu."

"Jangan membawa kaa-san dalam pembicaraan kita." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Dan jangan membahas tentang tou-san lagi!"

"Baiklah," sahut Obito mengalah, percuma membahas hal ini dengan Sasuke yang memiliki ego tinggi. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau kehilangan pegawai dan keponakan favorite ku. "Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, malas untuk menjawab.

Teriakan Juugo dari balik counter menghentikan percakapan keduanya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke membawa sebuah baki berisi dua porsi ice green tea menuju meja pelanggan, menulikan pendengarannya saat gadis-gadis itu kembali memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu cafe. Setelah mematikan lampu, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ruang karyawan untuk berganti pakaian.

Sasuke menolak halus tawaran Obito yang menawarinya tumpangan untuk pulang. Ia juga menolak tawaran serupa dari Juugo.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat, mampir ke sebuah mini market dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dia membeli susu, sereal, telur, roti dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Merasa cukup, ia pun membawa barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir. Pikiran Sasuke kembali menerawang, ia dibuat bingung oleh kelakuannya sendiri. Pertama, dia mengijinkan orang asing untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Kedua, dia bahkan membelikan wanita asing itu makanan. Ketiga, dia bahkan tidak tahu nama wanita asing itu. "Aku pasti sudah gila," gumam Sasuke dengan kening berkerut tanpa sadar jika sedari tadi kasir wanita yang melayaninya melempar tatapan genit kearahnya.

"Semuanya jadi dua ribu yen," kata wanita itu dengan nada suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet, dan segera berlalu pergi setelah membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia seorang penjahat? Psikopat? Pembunuh berdarah dingin?" gumam Sasuke ngeri. "Atau mungkin orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?" katanya lagi. "Shit! Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila." Sasuke terus bergumam, merutuki kebodohannya sepanjang perjalanan, hingga tanpa terasa ia pun sampai di apartemen miliknya.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya pelan. Lampu apartemennya masih menyala dan ia juga masih mendengar suara dari televisi saat ini. "Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto masih terjaga di depan televisi. Pemuda itu beranjak ke dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan di tangannya dan merapihkannya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dan lemari es.

"Kamu sudah pulang?" Naruto melirik sekilas pada Sasuke dan kembali fokus menonton televisi. "Selamat datang," sambut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

Sejenak pemuda itu tertegun, hatinya terasa hangat saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar ucapan selamat datang jika dia pulang ke rumah. Kembali dia menggelengkan kepala, entah kenapa dia merasa terlalu sentimentil."Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka jas sekolahnya.

Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. "Sudah. Maaf, tadi sore aku mengambil persediaan ramenmu tanpa ijin." Katanya dengan senyum kecil, merasa bersalah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kamu sudah makan malam?" kini Naruto balik bertanya. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawarnya. "Ah, tapi di kulkas hanya ada tomat saja."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan di cafe." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku baru membeli makanan, ambil saja kalau kamu lapar."

"Hontou?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Arigatou, kamu benar-benar baik, Teme."

Sasuke berdeham dan memalingkan wajah saat melihat senyum lembut Naruto. 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?' kata Sasuke di dalam hati. Tangannya berada di depan dada, mencoba meredakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke saat jamtungnya sudah kembali berdetak normal.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap lurus, membuat Sasuke kembali salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aneh jika kita tidak tahu nama masing-masing, bukan begitu?" dalih Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Benar juga," katanya. "Naruto, Senju Naruto." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, berhenti memanggilku 'Teme'. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta." Sahut Naruto datar sambil memutar kedua bola matamya. "Kamu juga harus berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe'."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ini rumahku, peraturanku yang berlaku disini. Ingat, kamu hanya menumpang disini." Katanya mengingatkan.

Gigi Naruto gemertak menahan emosi, sepertinya dia harus menarik kembali pikirannya mengenai Sasuke yang baik hati.

"Tidak terima, Dobe?" ejek Sasuke. "Kamu boleh keluar kapan saja dari rumahku jika kamu tidak suka," tambahnya dengan senyum mengejek membuat Naruto mati kutu. "Aku mau mandi dulu dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip!" Sasuke mendesis dengan mata menyipit membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak membalas ucapan arogan Sasuke.

"Baka! Menyebalkan, dasar iblis berbentuk manusia!" Naruto terus mengumpat setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hanya tiga minggu, dan aku akan terbebas dari iblis itu. Bertahan, Naruto. Ganbatte!" katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke kembali keluar dari dalam kamar dengan mengenakan celana boxer dan kaos putih polos. Rambutnya masih basah, Naruto bahkan bersumpah jika pemuda itu terlihat sangat seksi malam ini. "Masih belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum ngantuk," sahut Naruto pendek.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mendapati Naruto kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Minggir, Dobe! Aku mau tidur."

Naruto menunduk, tidak mampu melihat langsung wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ano..." katanya ragu.

"Cepat bicara!" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan," kata Naruto masih menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut, matanya terlihat gelisah. "Sasuke, boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke terbatuk mendengar permintaan Naruto. 'Gadis ini gila!' katanya dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya dia salah satu fans gilaku.' Pikir Sasuke lagi.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto agak keras, mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Mata biru itu kini menatap langsung mata oniks milik Sasuke.

"Kamu mau tidur denganku?" kata Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi. "Untuk gadis yang terlihat lugu, ternyata kamu sangat berani." Katanya dengan nada sinis. "Kamu benar-benar membuatku terkejut."

"Siapa yang meminta tidur denganmu?" balas Naruto sengit. "Aku hanya bilang, jika aku mau tidur di kamarmu." Tambahnya cepat. "Bisa kamu bedakan arti dari kalimat keduanya?"

"Dan itu berarti kamu ingin tidur denganku!" Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Tak percaya jika hingga tengah malam dia masih harus beradu argumen dengan gadis asing di hadapannya.

Naruto mendengus dan menjawab cepat. "Itu berarti kamu tidur di sofa," kata Naruto.

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke. "Kenapa aku harus tidur di sofa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena aku mau tidur di kamar," tukas Naruto tidak sabar dan kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke dingin. "Kamu tidur di sofa, titik!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk sofa dengan dagunya, begitu angkuh.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di sofa," sahut Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak nyaman," katanya lirih kembali menunduk.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, suaranya terdengar sinis saat membalas ucapan gadis itu. "Dan kamu pikir aku nyaman tidur di sofa?"

"Tolonglah," mohon Naruto mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh air matamu lagi," dengus Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa ibanya.

"Please..." mohon Naruto lagi. "Please..."

"Ok, terserah." Kata Sasuke kemudian. "Kamu boleh menguasai kamarku, kuasai saja semuanya. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa bertahan. Hanya tiga minggu, hanya tiga minggu saja."

"Banzai!" teriak Naruto keras. "Arigatou, Sasuke." Katanya senang, dengan berani dia mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar pelan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang untuk beberapa saat berdiri mematung disana. Rona merah mewarnai pipinya, perlahan ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa hangat. "Wanita ini benar-benar biang masalah," ujarnya lelah.

Sasuke memijit tengkuknya dan menatap sofa yang ada beberapa meter di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku tidur di sofa?" bisiknya. "Kuso," umpatnya pelan. Sasuke berbalik dan mengetuk pintu kamar keras. Terus mengetuk hingga Naruto membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu.

"Apa?" Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat celah pintu, menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan katakan jika kamu berubah pikiran!"

"Aku perlu bantal dan selimut," sahut Sasuke. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat saat ini, dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. "Tolong ambilkan selimut di lemari," pinta Sasuke.

"Ah, chotto matte kudasai." Kata Naruto, dengan cepat dia memgambil sebuah bantal dan selimut untuk Sasuke. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Katanya sambil menyerahkan barang yang diminta bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn... Oyasuminasai, Dobe." Balas Sasuke, dengan mata mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Ohayou," sapa Neji. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat bukan hanya Shikamaru yang tertidur pagi ini tapi juga Sasuke. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, moodnya tidak baik. Jangan diganggu!"

"Souka?" Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Kiba?"

"Dia dipanggil Asuma-sensei ke kantor guru," jelas Gaara. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yag masih bergeming, terlelap di meja tempatnya tidur.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Neji lagi. Lalu dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Ini dia," kata Neji senang saat berhasil menemukan buku catatan kecil yang dicarinya.

"Entahlah," Gaara kembali mengangkat bahu. "Kamu masih mencatat semua kegiatanmu?" tanya Gaara saat Neji mencatat jadwal kgiatannya untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat," sahut Neji. Sejenak ia mendongak dan tersenyum simpul pada Gaara. "Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Apa cafe begitu sibuk? Atau dia punya pekerjaan lain selain di cafe?"

"Aku belum sempat tanya," Gaara mendesah. "Dia sudah tidur saat aku datang."

Sasuke menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dengan percakapan kedua sahabatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kai sebelum akhirnya dia sadar sepenuhnya. "Sudah bel masuk?"

Neji menggeleng, "sepuluh menit lagi." Jawabnya. "Kamu terlihat lelah, ada masalah?" Neji kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Sasuke. 'Salahkan saja makhluk berambut kuning itu,' tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Semalam dia sulit tidur karena harus tidur di sofa. Namun seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat dia ingat kejadian pagi ini. Naruto menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk keduanya. Walau hanya roti bakar, omlet dan segelas susu, entah kenapa hal itu kembali membuat hati Sasuke hangat. Ia juga kembali melakukan hal gila pagi ini, dia memberikan nomor telepon genggamnya pada Naruto. Tabu bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan nomor telepon pribadinya pada orang lain, karena hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu nomor pribadinya. Lalu, kenapa dengan Naruto berbeda? Sasuke sendiri merasa bingung.

Suara teriakan para gadis menginterupsi pembicaraan ketiganya. Ketiga kepala itu kini beralih menatap pintu masuk kelas yang kini ramai oleh para siswi yang saling berebut untuk masuk. "Jangan menghalangi jalanku, pig!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Ino yang merah padam karena marah.

"Kamu yang menghalangi jalanku," balas Ino keras. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam, mendesis dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk membela diri.

"Sasuke-kun," rengek Sakura. "Tolong aku," katanya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan waja datar sebelum memalingkan wajah. Ino tertawa keraa melihatnya, puas melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang kini merengut kesal.

"Dia bahkan tidak peduli padamu," kata Ino sing a song.

"Dan kau pikir dia peduli padamu?" tantang Sakura sebal membuat Ino kembali mendesis ke arahnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing, " ujar Kiba yang datang menyerobot masuk. "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi," tambahnya mengingatkan membuat para siswi yang bergerombol di depan pintu kelas itu membubarkan diri satu persatu.

"Kalian tidak pergi?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Sakura dan Ino masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Keduanya masih melempar tatapan bermusuhan. Kiba menggaruk kepala dan mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kalian," katanya menyerah dan berbalik menuju kursinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tegur Iruka. Guru itu menarik napas dalam-dalam saat kedua muridnya sama sekali tidak meggubris perkataannya. "Kembali ke kelas kalian," kata Iruka lagi lambat-lambat. Kening Iruka berkedut, kesal karena lagi-lagi ucapanya diabaikan.

"Arghhhh..." teriak keduanya saat merasakan telinga mereka dijewer begitu keras oleh Iruka. Keduanya menatap horor pada Iruka yang mengeluarka aura menyeramkan. "Gomen, sensei." Kata keduanya kompak. Keadaan kelas yag tenang berubah ramai oleh tawa para murid yang menyaksikan peristiwa langka ini.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian!"

"Ha'i," sahut keduanya yang kembali kompak. Iruka akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya walau sedikit tidak rela, membuat kedua siswi itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Berhenti tertawa dan buka buku kalian!" tukas Iruka tegas, memulai pelajaran pagi ini.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Sasuke, Naruto baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya. Apartement itu terlihat lebih rapih dari saat dia datang kesana. "Anggap saja ini balasan untuk kebaikanmu, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menyimpan vacum cleaner dan lap pel ke dalam lemari penyimpanan yang ada di samping ruang cuci. Gadis itu juga mencuci pakaian kotor milik Sasuke, dan mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor yang menumpuk di bak cuci.

Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto segera mandi dan berdandan rapih. Dia berniat mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat pertama kali dia dititipkan dulu. Naruto menulis sebuah catatan kecil dan menempelnya di lemari pendingin. Berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke pulang terlebih dahulu dari dirinya.

Gadis itu kembali mempelajari map kota ditangannya. Sesekali mengernyit bingung saat dia harus membaca tulisan kanji di map tersebut. "Aku hanya perlu naik bis no tujuh puluh dua, lalu berjalan sepuluh menit ke utara." Gumamnya pelan. Ia melipat kembali map ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit hingga bus yang ditunggu Naruto datang. Perjalan itu sendiri memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Ia segera turun di halte berikutnya. Sayangnya hanya kekecewaan yang didapatnya kini. Bangunan itu sudah tidak ada, berganti sebuah gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi. "Apa aku salah alamat?" Naruto mengeluarkan peta di dalam tasnya dan kembali merogoh tasnya untuk mencari buku alamat. "Tapi, panti asuhan matahari memang beralamat disini." Kata Naruto. "Apa aku salah jalan?" Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar.

Naruto berjalan memasukki gedung perkantoran itu, sedikit ragu saat langkahnya mencapai meja resepsionis. "Konichiwa," sapa Naruto pelan membuat sang resepsionis mendongak dan menatapnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan gedung perkantoran ini berdiri?" tanya Naruto membuat resepsionis wanita itu mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa kamu bertanya mengenai hal itu?"

"Setahuku, tempat ini dulunya panti asuhan matahari." Terangnya tenang.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk paham. "Tempat ini dulu memang sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi, panti asuhan itu terbakar habis hampir delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Begitu," Naruto menyahut lemah. "Apa anda tahu dimana panti asuhan itu sekarang?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu."

"Souka?" Naruto akhirnya membungkuk hormat, berterima kasih sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan mendekat ke arah mejq resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Gadis itu bertanya tentang panti asuhan matahari, Namikaze-san. "

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh. "Dia hanya bertanya mengenai hal itu?"

"Ha'i."

"Aneh sekali," gumam Minato.

"Mungkin gadis itu dulunya anak asuh di panti asuhan matahari."

"Kamu mungkin benar," Minato mengangguk setuju, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi untuk kembali ke ruangannya di lantai dua puluh.

Di luar, Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenai asal usul keluarganya. Dia sudah menghubungi panti asuhan yang dulu pernah menjadi rumah tinggalnya untuk sementara. Namun semua arsip mengenai dirinya berada di panti asuhan matahari sebagai rumah pertama yang mengasuhnya dan rumah singgah terakhir yang menyerahkannya untuk diadopsi oleh Tsunade.

"Nasibku benar-benar kurang baik," keluh Naruto. Matahari semakin meninggi, hawa panas membuat gadis itu berkeringat gerah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka, berharap bisa mengenyahkan hawa panas yang menyengat. Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar jika saat ini dia menaiki bis yang salah. Kepalanya menyandar lesu pada punggung kursi, tatapannya kosong. Ia terus melamun hingga akhirnya disadarkan oleh supir bus.

"Nona, ini pemberhentian terakhir. Anda tidak turun?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Mata Naruto mengerjap, "eh?" ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Ini dimana? Pantai? Kok ada laut?" gumamnya pelan saat matanya melihat laut. "Saya berhenti disini saja," kata Naruto sambil melompat turun.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pantai. Dia menuruni anak tangga yang cukup curam untuk sampai disana. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas pasir pantai berwarna putih. Suasana pantai masih cukup sepi, mungkin karena belum masuk masa liburan musim panas. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto melihat beberapa pemuda pemudi bermain voli pantai. Teriakan kegembiraan saling menyahut dari mulut mereka. Naruto kembali memalingkan wajah, menatap air laut yang berwarna biru. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah catiknya. "Damai sekali," katanya pelan dengan senyum tipis.

"Hei anak kecil?" teriak salah satu pemudi itu pada Naruto. "Woi?" teriaknya lagi. Gadis berbikini orange itu berkacak pinggang, berdecak karena Naruto tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. "Sebentar aku ambil bolanya," katanya pada rekannya yang lain.

"Cepat ambil, Kyuu!" balas pemuda dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput di wajahnya.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan langkah panjang, ia mengambil bola voli yang terlempar ke samping tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Dia melamun?" cibir Kyuubi lalu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak kaget, ia balas menatap lurus pada Kyuubi. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kenapa melamun seorang diri?" tanya Kyuubi. "Jangan bilang kamu berniat untuk bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?" beo Naruto. "Tidak, aku tidak ada niat untuk itu. Aku mencintai nyawaku," katanya tegas.

"Bagus," sahut Kyuubi sambil memeluk bola voli itu di dekapannya. "Mau bergabung?" tawar Kyuubi. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yakin?" tanya Kyuubi yang entah kenapa merasa khawatir jika harus meninggalkan gadis asing ini seorang diri.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga pulang, terima kasih untuk tawarannya."

"Baiklah, terserah." Balas Kyuubi kemudian. Kyuubi akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Dia kembali berbalik untuk melihat sosok gadis itu. Kyuubi memiringkan kepala, heran karena tidak biasanya dia mencemaskan orang asing.

"Siapa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat Kyuubi kembali dengan bola voli di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuubi sambil melempar bola itu kepada Itachi. "Aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama kita, tapi dia menolak."

"Tumben kamu peduli," sindir Itachi.

"Shut up!" balas Kyuubi galak membuat Itachi terkekeh puas.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan pemuda pemudi itu yang sekarang sudah kembali bermain. 'Sepertinya mereka anak kuliahan,' pikir Naruto sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang hot pantsnya. Ia membuka alas kakinya, menenteng di tangan kanan dan berjalan sepanjang bibir pantai, menikmati sapuan air laut yang terasa sejuk di kakinya.

Ia lalu meletakkan alas kakinya di pasir pantai yang kering, jauh dari jangkauan air laut. Setelah itu, dia melakukan peregangan kecil. Dia menutup mata, menajamkan pendengarannya, mendengarkan alunan musik yang dihasilkan sang alam. Debur ombak terdengar merdu di telinganya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia mulai menari. Begitu lembut, gemulai, memesona. Bibirnya mengulum senyum menawan. Dia menari disini, dengan pasir pantai sebagai panggung dan laut luas sebagai latar belakangnya. Dia terus menari untuk sang alam yang memberinya ketenangan.

"Cantik," puji Sasori yang segera berlari untuk mengambil kamera miliknya.

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Sasori. Disana, gadis pirang itu menari, begitu bebas dan menawan. Sasori kembali berlari, lalu dia berhenti saat dia rasa sudah berada pada posisi yang tepat. Kameranya berbunyi klik hingga beberapa kali, ia terus mengambil gambar hingga objeknya berhenti menari. "Ck, kenapa berhenti?" Sasori memandamg Naruto penuh pertanyaan. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah menuju tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi berdiri menghalangi langkah Sasori.

"Minggir, Tachi!" desis Sasori. "Aku mau meminta dia untuk menari lagi."

"Ck," Itachi berdecak. "Kamu pikir, kamu siapa? Seenaknya saja meminta orang asing untuk melakukan ini dan itu." Itachi kembali menghalangi langkah Sasori dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, tariannya memukau. Aku memerlukannya untuk bahan pameranku nanti." Kata Sasori keras kepala. Ia terus meronta, sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian Itachi yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Dia akan ketakutan jika kamu memaksanya seperti ini," sahut Kyuu menimpali. "Lagi pula, dia sudah pergi."

"Kuso!" umpat Sasori, ia mendelik ke arah Itachi yang memasang muka tak bersalah. Lalu ia mendesis ke arah Kyuubi yang menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sudah, ayo kita main lagi." Seru Itachi kembali menyeret tubuh Sasori yang masih tidak rela karena kehilangan objek fotonya.

Kyuubi memandang Naruto yang kini berjalan menjauh. Dia merasa dadanya begitu sesak, hatinya seolah tidak rela saat melihat gadis pirang itu berlalu pergi. 'Ada apa denganku?' pikir Kyuubi. 'Kenapa aku merasa jika dia tidak asing?'

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi serak. "Kyuu?" panggilnya lagi. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Itachi terlihat cemas saat melihat Kyuubi meneteskan air mata. "Ada apa denganmu? Kamu sakit?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala dan menghapus air matanya cepat. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku juga bingung."

"Mungkin kamu terlalu lelah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke vila saja."

"Ok," sahut Kyuubi. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi erat. Mereka bergandengan tangan hingga tiba di vila milik keluarga Sabaku yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain saat ini.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu ada dimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke gemas. Dia sedikit cemas karena saat pulang, dia tidak mendapati sosok Naruto di apartemennya.

"Di pantai," jawab Naruto santai. Dia bisa mendengar jika Sasuke menggeram di sisi lain sambungan telepon.

"Pantai?" beo Sasuke. "Seharusnya kamu meninggalkan pesan, agar aku tidak perlu repot mencarimu. Kenapa telepon genggammu begitu sulit untuk dihubungi?"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan catatan di pintu lemari es," jawab Naruto. "Dan aku tidak tahu, kenapa ponselku sulit dihubungi, Teme." Kata Naruto panjang lebar. "Tadi aku ketiduran di dalam bus, lalu saat bangun ternyata aku sudah berada di daerah ini."

Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terdengar santai. "Jadi, kamu ada di daerah mana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Naruto. "Aku tadi naik bus nomor delapan puluh dua, dan akhirnya sampai disini."

"Kamu salah naik bis," bentak Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh?" sejenak Sasuke berhenti bicara, mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Sekarang, pergi ke halte dan tunggu aku disana. Jangan coba-coba pergi sebelum aku datang, mengerti?" katanya dengan nada lebih halus.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Naruto tanpa banyak protes dan Sasuke pun memutus hubungan telepon keduanya.

Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari apartemen, ia menghubungi Obito dan mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Sasuke menunggu bis dengan tidak sabar, ia perlu naik tiga bis dengan rute berbeda untuk sampai di tempat Naruto saat ini.

Naruto mendongak, seakan mengikuti insting. Sasuke berdiri di sana, dengan wajah galaknya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, melambai penuh semangat ke arah Sasuke. Merasa senang karena dia bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, wajah galaknya luluh seketika. Sepertinya dia tertular sifat Naruto yang ceria. Gadis itu bersikap seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Sasuke akhirnya mengulas senyum kilat, membalas senyum lebar yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Kamu benar-benar datang?" Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke pendek. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Sasuke, aku lapar. Bisa kita mencari makan dulu?" Naruto kembali memasang wajah memelas.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan berdecak, hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengalah. "Hn."

"Kamu benar-benar baik," seru Naruto girang. "Tadi aku melihat rumah makan sederhana disana, ayo kita kesana." Tukas Naruto, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Dan Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menolak genggaman tangan Naruto yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Ini dia tempatnya," ujar Naruto. Ia kembali menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kedai ramen sederhana itu. Ia segera duduk di kursi kosong dekat meja kasir. Karena hanya disitu saja kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Paman, aku pesan satu porsi ramen miso." Kata Naruto semangat. "Sasuke, kamu pesan apa?"

"Satu porsi ramen shoyu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Satu ramen miso dan satu ramen shoyu segera siap," sahut paman pemilik kedai. Seorang pelayan menuangkan teh hijau untuk keduanya. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pesanan mereka pun sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak." Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Selamat makan," katanya antusias dan melahap ramen dihadapannya dengan lahap. Sasuke menyesap tehnya nikmat, matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis di sampingnya yang menurutnya begitu unik.

"Santai saja, Dobe. Aku tidak akan meminta ramen milikmu," kata Sasuke. Naruto mendelik dan menjauhkan mangkuk ramen miliknya dari jangkauan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah mengacak lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

Gadis itu menunggu di luar kedai saat Sasuke membayar tagihan untuk keduanya. Sasuke menolak tegas niata Naruto yang hendak mentraktirnya makan. "Simpan uangmu, biar aku yang bayar." Kata Sasuke tegas tanpa bisa dilawan. Dan Naruto pun menunggu pemuda itu dengan sabar di depan kedai.

"Seorang diri, cantik?" beberapa pria mabuk mendatangi Naruto dan menggodanya.

Naruto berjalan mundur, menjauhi pria mabuk yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

"Dia tidak sendiri," sahut Sasuke dengan nada suara berbahaya. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Naruto dan memeluk gadis itu dengan protektif.

"Berikan dia pada kami, jika kamu masih ingin hidup." Salah satu pria itu berdesis dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Sasuke menendang perut pria mabuk yang berdiri di depan Naruto. Ia lalu melayangkan tendanganten ke arah pria lainnya, membuat kefua pria mabuk itu tersungkur menghantam tanah.

Setelah melakukan itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membaea gadis itu untuk melarikan diri. Sasuke sadar, dia tidak mungkin melawan lima orang mabuk seorang diri. Dia harus mementingkan keselamatan Naruto, karena itu dia memilih untuk lari.

Pria mabuk itu pun berlari, berusaha mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya berlari semakin kencang, berbelok, menanjak dan terus berlari dengan napas memburu. Sasuke menengok ke belakang, mengumpat saat tahu jika pria-pria mabuk itu masih terus mengejar. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berlari di sampingnya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Dia terus berlari dengan sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

Nasib Sasuke dan Naruto sangat beruntung, bis yang akan mereka tumpangi baru saja tiba di halte. Keduanya segera naik, dan bis pun menyelamatkan keduanya dari kejaran pria-pria mabuk itu. "Kita beruntung," kata Naruto dengan napas tersengal.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Kata Naruto penuh syukur.

.

Setelah naik tiga buah bis, keduanya masih harus berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke apartement. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia menengok ke arah belakang dimana Naruto berjalan jauh di belakangnya dengan langkah diseret.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat jarak keduanya dekat.

"Aku capek," jawab Naruto lelah.

Sasuke akhirnya berjongkok membelakangi Naruto. "Naik ke punggungku," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kamu juga pasti lelah. " Kata Naruto merasa tidak enak hati.

"Cepat naik!" kata Sasuke lagi kali ini terdengar seperti perintah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto akhirnya naik ke punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dengan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Arigatou," kata Naruto lemah sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur pulas di punggung kokoh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fict Fuyu. Maaf, Fuyu tidak balas satu persatu. Untuk yang PM, sudah Fuyu balas yah. BW dan UC diusahakan menyusul asap. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk respond nya (:**

**See you...**

**Untuk yang berkenan, monggo di review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Heart Beats

**Hello, thank you untuk semua readers dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review. Nggak nyangka jika bakal dapat respon positif seperti itu. Maaf Fuyu tidak balas satu persatu. Tapi untuk yang PM sudah Fuyu balas yah ^-^**

**Beberapa readers ada yang bertanya tentang keluarga asli Naruto. Di chap ini ada sedikit petunjuk tentang hal itu dan petunjuk lainnya akan Fuyu ceritakan di chap depan.**

**Well, selamat membaca (:**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, thema pasaran, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 3 : Heart Beats**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada gadis itu. Jari-jari panjangnya menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Naruto. Tipis, namun senyum itu ada saat ia memperhatikan wajah lelap orang asing di depannya. Bulu mata gadis itu lentik dan panjang, hidungnya mancung, dan ia memiliki bibir berbentuk hati berwarna pink. "Kamu lebih manis saat tidur," bisik Sasuke. "Mulutmu sangat berbahaya saat kamu terjaga." Tambahnya lagi dengan dengusan halus.

Mata pemuda itu membulat, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala dan memijit tengkuknya pelan. "Aku perlu mandi air dingin," katanya serak. "Si Dobe ini benar-benar menguji ketahanan mentalku."

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil sebuah handuk bersih serta baju ganti dari dalam lemari. Sasuke mandi begitu lama, tubuhnya terasa panas, ia perlu mendinginkan libidonya. "Ck, menyusahkan." Gumamnya di tengah guyuran air dingin malam itu.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, pemuda itu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan di atas kursi belajar. Ia baru saja akan keluar kamar saat telinganya menangkap isakan kecil dari arah tempat tidur. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan berjongkok di samping tempat tidur.

Gadis itu menitikkan air mata dalam tidurnya dengan diiringi isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya. Pelan, Sasuke menghapus air mata itu. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu lembut. "Naruto?" panggilnya setengah berbisik. "Naruto?" panggilnya lagi.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka mata, masih setengah sadar dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke berbisik.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku," jawab Naruto begitu pelan.

Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dan kembali bertanya, "siapa?"

"Orang tuaku," jawab Naruto lagi. "Mereka tidak mencintaiku, mereka membuangku." Katanya dalam gumaman kurang jelas namun masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, jangan banyak berpikir." Balas Sasuke lembut. "Semua pasti ada alasannya."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia kembali menutup matanya walau isakan kecil sesekali masih terdengar dari mulutnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian dan akhirnya gadis itu pun kembali terlelap tidur. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan lalu bergerak untuk mematikan lampu meja dan keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tas sekolah berada di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup setelah ia duduk di atas sofa. "Jadi dia yatim piatu? Dia dibuang orang tuanya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, kemarin dia bilang jika dia masih memiliki nenek." Sasuke melepas napas pendek dan mengerang. "Siapa sangka, jika gadis seceria dia pun memiliki masalah yang tidak ringan." Tambahnya pahit. Sasuke membuka buku pelajarannya, mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Hah, malam ini sepertinya dia harus kembali tidur larut malam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah polos Naruto. Ia memperhatikan gerakan gadis itu yang bergerak lincah di dapurnya sementara dia hanya duduk manis di meja makan menunggu sarapan siap untuk dihidangkan. Harus Sasuke akui, gadis ini menawan walau terkesan lugu. Tapi hal itu justru menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri baginya.

Naruto juga tidak bersikap berlebihan, ia bersikap apa adanya dan walau kadang membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membencinya.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau melamun, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Ia sudah kembali ceria, seolah kejadian tadi malam hanya sebatas mimpi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan sarapan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima mangkuk berisi sup kentang itu dan segera melahapnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, menikmati rasa gurih sup tersebut di mulutnya.

"Enak kan?" kata Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Hn, oishi." Sahut Sasuke jujur.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar mendengar pengakuan jujur pemuda keras kepala di depannya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan mengakui kehebatanku dalam memasak," katanya cepat membuat Sasuke mendongak dari mangkuknya dan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kukira kamu akan mengatakan, "lumayan'." Jelas Naruto kini tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kamu benar-benar sulit ditebak, Teme." Ujar Naruto sebal. "Sebentar baik, sebentar lagi menyebalkan. Apa kamu berkepribadian ganda?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara," kata Sasuke balik menatap tajam membuat Naruto kikuk dibuatnya.

Gadis itu kembali duduk tegak dan menyuapkan satu sendok penuh sup ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Meneliti wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Terpesona?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyeringai sombong.

Mata Naruto mengerjap. "Hah?"

Naruto bersumpah jika ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya tadi, well memang hanya sekilas dan mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. "Kamu terpesona padaku, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke kembali menyeringai puas.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menyuapkan satu sendok penuh sup ke dalam mulutnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke tadi. Tidak penting, pikirnya kesal.

Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian membawa piring kotor ke dalam bak cuci. "Biarkan saja," kata Naruto. "Aku akan mencucinya nanti." Tambahnya lagi, ia bicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan bicara dalam keadaan mulut penuh!" tegur Sasuke. "Kamu bukan anak kecil," katanya lagi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terserah," balas Naruto cuek.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke sambil memakai sepatu.

Naruto melambaikan satu tangannya di udara. "Hati-hati!"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Naruto menghela napas pendek, menatap kursi kosong di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "sekilas aku memang terpesona." Akunya jujur. "Apa yang kupikirkan?" katanya syok dengan gelengan kepala cepat.

Ia dengan cekatan membereskan peralatan makan kotor di atas meja dan segera mencucinya. Mata Naruto kemudian beralih ke atas kulkas. "Oh my God, kenapa aku bisa lupa memberikan bekal makan siang pada Sasuke?" keluhnya tak percaya sambil membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada pintu kulkas di depannya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di seberang ruangan, Sasuke pasti sudah naik bis, pikirnya. Namun gadis itu kembali tersenyum ceria saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku sendiri saja yang mengantar bekal makan siang ini untuk Sasuke."

Gadis itu bergerak cepat, dengan cekatan dia membereskan rumah dan membersihkan diri setelahnya. Dia mematut dirinya lama di epan cermin. Ia mengenakan dress di atas lutus berwarna kuning lembut tanpa lengan. Naruto mengikat rambutnya tinggi di puncak kepala. Flat shoes melengkapi penampilannya pagi ini, dan dengan make up sederhana ia pun berangkat menuju sekolah Sasuke.

"Konoha International High School," Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk serius, membaca peta rute bis di tangannya dengan teliti. "Syukurlah, aku hanya perlu naik bis satu kali." Desahnya lega dan melipat kembali peta di tangannya lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Si Teme psiko itu bisa mencekikku jika aku tersesat lagi," katanya dengan erangan frustasi. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam bis dan duduk di kursi barisan paling akhir. Naruto mulai merinding ngeri membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya. 'Tidak, aku pasti sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat.' Pikirnya penuh keyakinan. Dan perjalanan Naruto pun dimulai.

Gadis itu bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan, matanya melihat jauh keluar jendela bis. Ia terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat hingga akhirnya hal yang ditakutkannya kembali terjadi. Dia kembali tersesat. "Damn!" ujar Naruto pelan dengan suara dan wajah datar.

"Kenapa aku selalu melamun atau tertidur dalam perjalanan?" keluhnya dengan dengusan pendek.

Ia seharusnya turun di halte ketiga, tapi saat ini dia malah turun di halte ketujuh. Daerah ini sudah berada di luar kota Tokyo. Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke atas aspal dengan mulut mengerucut imut.

Ia akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya saat ini. Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu Sasuke saat ini, dia pasti sedang ada kelas." Naruto kembali menunduk, kepalanya terkulai lemas. "Ah... Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku berkeliling di kota ini," kata Naruto dengan senyum mengembang melupakan niat awalnya yang hendak memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke dan melupakan fakta jika dia sedang tersesat saat ini.

Jika di barat Kyoto memiliki kota tua Nara, maka di bagian timur memiliki Kamakura sebagai kota tua. Kamakura masuk ke dalam perfektur Kanagawa, satu jam perjalanan dari Tokyo bila menggunakan kereta api. Naruto melangkah penuh semangat, menapaki jalan beranak tangga Dankazura untuk menuju tempat suci bagi umat Shinto, Hachiman-Gu.

Sepanjang kanan-kiri jalan beranak tangga itu ditumbuhi oleh deretan pohon sakura yang akan terlihat sangat indah bila musim semi tiba. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Suasana tempat ini seolah menarik dirinya untuk kembali masuk ke jaman Kamakura Bakufu, jaman para samurai.

Setelah merasa istirahatnya cukup, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kuil. Dia baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam kuil saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kanannya.

Naruto berbalik menatap wanita berumur sekitar hampir lima puluh tahunan yang sedang menatapnya lurus. "Kamu mau masuk ke dalam kuil?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu. Suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto.

"Ha'i," Naruto menjawab sambil mengangguk kecil.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu kembali bicara dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kamu sudah melakukan _Temizu_?"

"Temizu?" beo Naruto. Ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Temizu itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, kamu pasti besar di luar negeri. Benar, tidak?" tebak wanita itu tepat membuat Naruto kembali mengangguk singkat. "Temizu itu ritual sebelum masuk kuil suci," jelasnya.

"Souka?" sahut Naruto. "Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Kemari!" kata wanita itu membawa Naruto ke sebuah penampungan air sederhana. "Basuh telapak tangan kirimu dengan air lalu telapak tangan kanan. Setelah itu basuh mulutmu dengan tangan kiri dan berkumurlah."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja," sahut wanita itu.

"Ok," tukas Naruto yang dengan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan wanita asing di sampingnya. "Selesai," kata Naruto riang setelah selesai melakukan ritual. Wanita di sampingnya tersenyum lau mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Sakit, Nyonya!" protes Naruto kesakitan.

"Gomen," seru wanita itu yang dengan segera melepas cubitannya. "Kamu benar-benar menggemaskan," ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan untuk menutupi kekehannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjawab sopan. "Senju Naruto desu."

"Na-Naruto?" beo Kushina tergagap. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat nama itu keluar dari mulut anak gadis di hadapannya.

Naruto berdecak, salah mengerti akan reaksi Kushina. "Saya tahu jika nama saya terdengar aneh," katanya. "Tapi, ekspresi anda terlalu berlebihan Uzumaki-san." Kata Naruto protes.

"Gomen," kata Kushina sedikit kikuk. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika gadis semanis dirimu memiliki nama yang cukup unik." Lanjutnya dengan senyum sedih.

"Lebih tepat jika dikatakan aneh," sahut Naruto merengut sebal tanpa sadar akan perubahan raut wajah Kushina.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, namamu tidak aneh." Kushina menatap sendu, suaranya terdengar bergetar sementara tangannya mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dengan rasa sayang. "Namamu, mengingatkanku pada puteraku. "

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Putera nyonya memiliki nama yang sama denganku?"

"Ya," jawab Kushina pendek.

"Woah, kebetulan sekali." Ujar Naruto senang. "Apa sekarang dia ikut? Saya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanya karena memiliki nama Naruto."

"Dia tidak ikut," sahut Kushina pelan. "Puteraku meninggal dunia saat dilahirkan."

Naruto terkesiap kaget mendengarnya, senyumnya hilang seketika. Ia menatap lurus kedua bola mata Kushina yang terlihat sedih, tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. "Gomen," kata Naruto lirih simpati.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kushina kembali bersikap riang walau terlihat sekali jika dipaksakan. "Ayo kita ke kuil, disana kamu bisa menuliskan permohonanmu pada _Ema-"_

"Saya tahu apa itu," potong Naruto. "Bukankah itu papan kayu untuk menuliskan permohonan."

"Benar," kata Kushina lembut. Kushina membawa Naruto kembali ke arah kuil. Mereka mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dan mulai berdoa di dalamnya. Setelah selesai, mereka pun menuliskan permohonan lain pada ema.

"Mengharap mendapat jodoh, huh?" goda Kushina membuat tangan Naruto yang sedang menulis terhenti di udara.

"Bu-bukan, saya tidak akan meminta itu. Saya masih terlalu muda untuk itu." Sanggah Naruto cepat dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam saat dia kembali menuliskan permohonannya, setelah selesai ia pun menggantung ema miliknya.

"Semoga baa-chan, baka nii-chan dan si Teme selalu bahagia, sehat dan panjang umur?" kata Kushina membaca permohonan Naruto. "Hanya itu saja keinginanmu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum menatap ema miliknya. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berarti untukku, kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kamu tidak mendoakan mereka juga?"

"Saya yatim piatu," jawab Naruto parau namun wajahnya masih terlihat ceria.

"Begitu," kata Kushina mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat dia berada di dekatnya. Seolah-olah gadis ini merupakan bagian dari dirinya yang telah lama hilang dan kembali pulang. 'Ada apa denganku?' pikir Kushina tidak mengerti.

"Nyonya, anda melamun lagi." Keluh Naruto. "Anda akan cepat tua jika terlalu banyak melamun." Kata Naruto dengan mimik serius membuat Kushina tergelak dibuatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Tsunade baa-chan yang mengatakannya padaku, jadi pasti benar." Ujar Naruto berapi-api.

Kushina tergelak, tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang ekspresif. "Wakatta, wakatta." Katanya berulang dengan tawa renyah. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan banyak melamun lagi. Bisa bahaya jika keriput di wajahku bertambah banyak," lanjutnya dengan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan memanggilku 'Nyonya'. Panggil saja aku 'Ba-san', mengerti?"

"Ok, ok..." seru Naruto cempreng masih dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kushina setelah tawanya berhenti.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, mungkin pulang." Jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalau kamu mau, ba-san bisa mengantarmu untuk berkeliling."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto menggenggam tangan Kushina erat. "Anda benar bersedia mengantarku?" tanyanya lagi sementara Kushina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita pergi." Serunya sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke udara. Kushina mengacak poni gadis itu hingga kusut, Naruto bahkan tidak protes karenanya. Ia malah mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan kanan Kushina, bergelayut manja. Kushina pun sama sekali tidak keberatan, wanita itu tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar bahagia, hari ini dia benar-benar merasa hidup.

"Sekarang kita akan menuju kuil Hasedera," kata Kushina. "Disana kita bisa melihat pemandangan laut dan kota Kamakura dari atas bukit." Jelasnya lagi dengan langkah ringan.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Kushina dan berjalan mundur. "Apa disana kita bisa membeli cindera mata?"

"Kamu mau membeli oleh-oleh?" tanya Kushina melirik sekilas ke Naruto yang sudah kembali berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ha'i, saya ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk orang rumah." Terang Naruto.

"Di Hasedera banyak toko oleh-oleh dan toko cemilan," terang Kushina. "Di sana kita juga bisa menikmati cemilan gratis," Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Aku suka makanan gratis," sahutnya antusias dengan wajah berbinar gembira.

Kushina tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seolah ditarik oleh magnet tak kasat mata dari gadis pirang ini. Sejak matanya menangkap sosok Naruto, secara otomatis tubuhnya bergerak dan ingin berinteraksi dengan gadis pirang ini. 'Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini,' pikir Kushina. Ia menyukai senyum, suara dan segala sesuatu dari gadis ini. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat Naruto, 'mungkin karena nama gadis ini sama dengan puteraku.' Putus Kushina kemudian di dalam hati, mengakhiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan dihatinya saat ini.

.

.

Sementara itu, suasana kelas Sasuke sudah agak sepi siang ini. Karena sebagian besar murid sudah meluncur ke kantin sekolah untuk makan siang. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih bertahan disana, termasuk Sasuke cs.

Sasuke menatap datar layar telepon genggamnya yang dia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu dia mengirim email pada Naruto, tapi gadis itu masih belum juga membalasnya. Ia juga beberapa kali menghubunginya, namun tidak ada jawaban juga.

'Kemana dia? Apa dia tidur siang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati mulai tidak sabar. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku di genggamannya. Walau sesekali matanya masih melirik ke arah telepon genggamnya.

"Kamu menunggu telepon dari seseorang?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek.

Gaara mengernyit, dalam hati bertanya siapa orang yang sedang ditunggu oleh Sasuke ini. "Wanita?" pancing Gaara tenang.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menjawab tanpa sadar jika dia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan Gaara.

"Cantik?" pancing Gaara lagi. Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba yang ikut curi dengar nampak tertarik akan jawaban Sasuke setelahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi datar. Kedua bola mata Kiba membulat sempurna karenanya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru yang juga ternyata berekspresi sama dengannya.

"Hanya teman biasa," kata Sasuke pada Gaara setelah sadar akan apa yang tadi dikatakannya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya cuek dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku tidak tanya hubungan kalian," kata Gaara santai. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, maksud hati ingin terbebas dari jebakan namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menutup buku ditangannya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. "Ke kantin?" katanya lagi yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan," ujar Kiba kecewa setelah Sasuke pergi. "Aku penasaran pada wanita itu."

"Kamu pikir hanya kamu yang begitu? Kita juga penasaran gila." Sahut Neji menggerutu. "Sayangnya kita tidak akan bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara jujur."

"Cepat atau lambat kita pasti tahu juga," kata Shikamaru. "Dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan identitas wanita itu selamanya, bukan begitu?" katanya lagi tersenyun misterius.

"Yah," Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Ayo ke kantin, aku juga lapar." Ia berdiri dan menyeret Shikamaru serta bersamanya.

"Aku juga lapar," tukas Kiba mengelus perutnya.

Neji berdecak dan mengerlingkan mata. "Kamu baru saja menghabiskan tiga buah kotak bento milik Sasuke dan kamu masih lapar?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Bento itu dibuat untuk Sasuke, bukan untukku." Jelas Kiba. "Jika bento itu dibuat sepenuh hati untukku, pasti aku sudah merasa kenyang saat ini."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal," kata Neji dengan menyipit tajam pada Kiba. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa lebar dan beranjak pergi.

Di kantin, Sasuke mengunyah pelan makanannya. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam telepon genggam miliknya. Sasuke meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya di atas mangkuk saat telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini. "Kamu tahu berapa kali aku meneleponmu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar.

"Gomen, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto pendek. "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar suara ramai di belakang Naruto. "Kamu dimana?" tanyanya kini penuh penekanan.

"Hasedera," jawab Naruto. Sasuke bisa mendengar saat gadis itu tertawa pelan di seberang sana.

"Hasedera?" beo Sasuke dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi membuat tiga buah kepala lain mendongak ke arahnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di Hasadera?" tanya Sasuke lagi gemas.

"Tidur," jawab Naruto dengan cueknya. Kedua bola matanya diputar kesal, Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar dengusan gadis itu.

"Naruto?"

"Jalan-jalan, Teme!" jawab Naruto cepat dengan kesal. "Berkeliling Kamakura. Sekarang aku sibuk, jaa." Tambahnya lalu memutus hubungan telepon mereka.

Sasuke menggeram dan melotot ke arah telepon genggamnya dan kembali menghubungi Naruto. "Aku belum selesai bicara!" katanya dengan nada dingin dan mengancam saat Naruto mengangkat telepon. "Jangan coba-coba menutup teleponmu!"

Suasana kantin yang ramai mendadak hening mendengar suara menakutkan Sasuke. Bahkan Ino dan Sakura yang sedang adu mulut saja berhasil dibuat bungkam karenanya. "Kamu pergi sendiri?" gigi Sasuke gemertuk menahan emosi.

"Teme, kamu marah?" tanya Naruto pelan setelah mendengar perubahan suara pada pemuda itu. "Maaf," katanya lagi berupa gumaman.

Sasuke meghela napas panjang dan memijit tengkuknya pelan. Ia mengatur napasnya untuk meredakan emosinya saat ini. "Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Suasana di kantin kembali ribut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mereka seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka saat ini. "Sasuke-kun?" bisik Ino dan Sakura tak percaya. Mereka kembali memasang telinganya untuk mencuri dengar percakapan Sasuke.

"Kupingku pasti bermasalah," kata Kiba pelan.

"Ssttt!" ujar Neji meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan mulut. Kiba mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Naruto kemudian. "Aku ditemani ba-san baik hati saat ini. Beliau akan menemaniku berkeliling Kamakura untuk seharian ini."

"Ba-san?" Sasuke kembali mengernyit. "Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi," jawab Naruto polos. "Jangan khawatir, dia orang baik."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan seseorang itu baik, padahal kau baru pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Sasuke kembali menahan emosi. Mulutnya terkatup erat, sekuat tenaga mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Sinar matanya sama seperti mu, Teme." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil. "Hatiku merasa aman saat aku melihat kedua matanya, sama seperti saat aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali."

Sasuke kembali melepas napasnya yang tertahan, kedua matanya tertutup rapat. "Kamu benar-benar polos, Dobe." Ucapnya pelan, ia memilih untuk mengalah saat ini. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Kabari aku juga jika kamu sudah pulang, mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta. Aku pasti meneleponmu." Balas Naruto mantap. "Jaa matta, Sasuke."

"Jaa," sahut Sasuke lagi berupa gumaman pelan.

"Kemana?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke membereskan piring makannya.

"Ke kelas," jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Makananmu masih banyak," sahut Gaara padahal makanan yang ada di piringnya sendiri masih belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Hn," Sasuke nampak tidak ambil peduli. Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang lain dibelakang.

"Cinta seringkali membuat hilang napsu makan," kata Kiba tiba-tiba. "Itu benar," katanya ngotot walau mendapat decakan dari ketiga temannya yang lain. "Aku yakin, Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta." Tambahnya membuat Neji terbatuk keras sedangkan Shikamaru tersedak karena kaget. Hanya Gaara yang masih terlihat tenang menanggapi ucapan Kiba barusan.

.

.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar hingga membuat mulutnya sakit. "Kukira ada masalah," ujar Kushina. "Ayo kita ke kuil Hasedera, kita bisa kembali berdoa disana."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto bergerak maju menerima uluran tangan wanita itu. Layaknya seorang anak, dia bergelayut manja, berbagi tawa tanpa merasa canggung. Kushina yang diperlakuan seperti itu oleh Naruto nampak gembira dan merasa ada ikatan aneh yang mengikat keduanya. 'Mungkin benang takdir yang mengikat kami,' kata Kushina dalam hati.

Naruto tidak mengerti, tadi Kushina berdoa di kuil Shinto, lalu sekarang wanita ini berdoa di kuil Buddha. 'Apa tidak masalah?' pikir Naruto memiringkan kepala dan mengernyit menatap wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada.

"Kamu tidak berdoa?" tanya Kushina masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Sejujurnya, saya bukan penganut Shinto maupun Buddha." Jawab Naruto. Kushina mengangguk pelan dan membuka kedua matanya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. Dia mengecup kening Naruto lembut, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget karenanya. "Ayo, ba-san ingin menggantung harapan di papan permohonan." Kata Kushina sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu.

Naruto hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya. Lalu saat Kushina sibuk menuliskan permohonannya, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat apa saja permohonan yang diinginkan oleh para pengunjung.

"Ba-san?" panggil Naruto tanpa berkedip dari salah satu papan permohonan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hmmm..."

"Papan permohonan ini dipenuhi permohonan dalam bahasa asing," lapor Naruto.

"Kuil ini dikunjungi orang-orang dari segala penjuru dunia, jadi wajar saja jika papan permohonannya dipenuhi oleh bahasa asing." Terang Kushina. Ia ikut menggantung papan permohonannya disana.

"Ehhhh..." seru Naruto kaget dan berbalik menghadap Kushina yang masih memandang _Ema _miliknya. "Anda membuat permohonan untukku?"

"Kenapa, apa kamu tidak suka?"

"Anda bercanda?" kata Naruto dengan mulut menganga lebar, tak percaya. "Saya sangat senang, benar-benar senang." Katanya dengan raut wajah begitu gembira. Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap papan permohonan dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia membaca tulisan pada ema milik Kushina. 'Semoga Senju Naruto selalu bahagia.'

.

.

Menjelang malam Naruto tiba di rumah. Perasaannya mendadak hampa, kegembiraan yang dirasakannya nanti seolah menguap. 'Aku tidak akan bertemu ba-san lagi,' pikirnya sedih. Ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tidak meminta nomor telepon genggam wanita itu. Naruto meraih telepon genggam miliknya, membuka folder photo yag menyimpan hasil jepretannya siang tadi. Mata Naruto nanar saat melihat satu-satunya photo dirinya dan Kushina disana.

Ia melempar telepon genggamnya ke samping tempat tidur. Mendadak tangisnya pecah. Ia menagis karena setelah hari ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Ia menangis karena ia mulai merindukan wanita itu. Ia menangis karena ingin memeluk wanita itu. Damn... ia menangis karena ia ingin menangis sekarang. Naruto terus menangis hingga air mataya kering dan akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang datang menyerangnya.

Dilain tempat, Kushina berjalan tergesa menuju salah satu ruang VVIP di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit jika ibunya terkena serangan jantung sore tadi. Ia membuka pintu kamar inap Mito dan perlahan masuk ke dalamnya. "Kaa-san?" panggil Kushina pelan, bergerak menuju tempat tidur Mito.

"Kamu datang?" tanya Mito lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san?" tanya Kushina lagi menggenggam lembut tangan keriput Mito.

Mito menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menjawab pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Darimana?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Kushina pendek.

"Jangan pergi seorang diri," tegur Mito dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menjawab dengan suara rapuh. "Aku tidak gila, kaa-san. Pengkhianatan Minato dan kematian puteraku tidak akan membuatku gila. Aku harus kuat demi Kyuu, kaa-san tahu itu."

Mito memalingkan wajah mendengar jawaban Kushina. Sesaat sorot matanya terlihat sedih, ia mengerjapkan mata, menahan air mata yang menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya.

Kushina menatap kosong keluar jendela kamar saat Mito sudah tertidur. Ia memukul pelan dadanya yang mendadak sesak saat bayangan Naruto melintas di pikirannya. "Kenapa sesak sekali?" tanya Kushina pedih. Sore tadi karena gugup mendengar kabar mengenai Mito, Kushina akhirnya berpisah dengan Naruto tanpa sempat bertanya dimana gadis itu tinggal dan berapa nomor telepon genggamnya. Hal itu menjadi penyesalannya terbesarnya saat ini.

Dia kembali memejamkan mata, teringat saat Naruto menarik tangannya ke sebuah cafe modern yang pada saat itu memutar sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Nella Fantasia'. Gadis itu hanya berdiri disana, bergeming meresapi alunan lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

"Saya sangat menyukai lagu ini," kata Naruto masih dengan mata terpejam. Samar, Kushina bisa mendengar gadis itu bernyanyi lirih.

_Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,_

_Lì tutti vivono in pace e in onestà._

_Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,_

_Come le nuvole che volano,_

_Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima._

"Mengapa kamu menyukai lagu ini?" tanya Kushina. Beberapa kali dia pernah mendengar lagu ini namun tidak benar-benar menghayatinya karena ia tidak pernah tahu apa arti dari lagu berbahasa Italia itu.

Naruto membuka mata dan melirik ke arah Kushina, menatap langsung mata wanita itu. "Lagu ini menceritakan tentang impian mendapat kehangatan, kedamaian dan kebahagiaan hidup." Terang Naruto begitu tenang, Kushina sendiri kaget saat melihat raut wajah polos Naruto berubah menjadi terlihat dewasa saat ini dan gadis itu pun kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan lagu hingga melodi terakhir.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan, sedkit berbincang mengenai kehidupan gadis itu. Kushina hanya tahu jika gadis itu ingin menjadi penari ballet professional karenanya ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Nenek gadis itu berprofesi sebagai dokter sedangkan kakak sepupu laki-lakinya senang keliling dunia untuk berpetualang. "Kenapa aku tidak bertanya hal yang lebih bersifa pribadi lagi?" keluhnya. "Seharusnya aku tanya dimana dia sekolah, dimana dia tinggal, apakah dia ke Jepang untuk liburan atau untuk menetap tinggal? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" bisik Kushina kesal akan kebodohannya.

Kushina mengambil napas panjang setelahnya. Kemudian ia menatap sedih langit malam musim panas yang gelap. Bintang-bintang tidak terlihat, mungkin sinarnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh gemerlap lampu kota ini. Telinganya mendengar sayup suara ambulance di kejauhan lalu kemudian kembali hilang. Suasana kembali sunyi sepi layaknya perasaan Kushina saat ini.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan kasar piring-piring serta barang lain yang baru saja di cucinya ke dalam mesin pengering. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia bekerja di belakang layar. Jangan salahkan Obito yang denga tega memindahkannya ke belakang malam ini. Aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa ditolerir. Bahkan beberapa pelanggan wanita ada yang kabur melihatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Obito pada akhirnya. Dia berkewajiban untuk mencari tahu masalah yang mengganggu keponakan sekaligus pekerjanya ini. "Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini," katanya lagi tenang dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Sasuke membuka sarung tangan untuk mencuci yang dipakainya dan berbalik menghadap Obito. Tubuhnya menyandar santai pada meja dibelakangnya. "Maaf, aku agak stres." Jawab Sasuke kaku.

"Stres?" beo Obito sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Mustahil jika dia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada pamannya ini. Penyebab sikapnya saat ini adalah Naruto. Hingga saat ini gadis itu masih belum memberinya kabar, telepon genggamnya pun tidak aktif. Ia sudah menghubungi telepon rumah tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke tidak cemas karenanya? Gadis itu sangat polos dan lugu, dia sangat mudah untuk dibodohi. Contoh nyatanya, Danzo tua itu berhasil menipunya mentah-mentah.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" panggil Obito agak keras. "Kau dengar apa yang paman katakan tadi?"

"Hn, aku dengar." Jawab Sasuke bohong, bagaimana dia bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Obito jika sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Wajahmu itu seperti awan gelap," omel Obito. "Kau dengar? Seperti awan gelap. Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menempatkanmu dibagian pelayanan."

Sasuke memindahkan tangannya ke kening, ia memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit. "Maaf, tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Obito menaikkan kedua alisnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera menepisnya dengan cepat. "Kamu sakit?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kamu pulang," kata Obito. "Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang." Tawar Obito, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Sasuke. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang keadaanku!"

"Setidaknya aku harus memberitahu kondisimu pada ayahmu, Sas." kata Obito.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke tegas. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat, itu saja."

"Baiklah," balasnya dengan helaan napas pendek. "Setidaknya ambil uang ini," Obito mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Naik taksi, dan istirahatlah. Besok kamu tidak perlu bekerja jika masih tidak enak badan." Tambahnya pengertian.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, menerima pemberian itu. Ia mengangguk sambil membuka celemek berwarna hitam yang masih dikenakannya. "Arigatou," katanya pelan.

"Hati-hati dijalan," balas Obito masih dengan raut cemas.

.

.

Udara dingin dari Ac mobil nampaknya mampu menenangkan emosi Sasuke untuk sementara. Ia mengikuti saran Obito,ia menggunakan taksi ke rumah. Selain lebih cepat, tph dia tidak perlu merogoh sakunya sendiri karena Obito sudah memberinya ongkos pulang.

Dengan langkah panjang dia menuju apartemennya. Suasana sepi menyambutnya malam ini. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ragu, dia membuka pintu kamar tidur. Napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya terlepas lega setelah melihat sosok Naruto meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras saat dia ingat akan perbuatan Naruto yag sudah membuatnya cemas. Dia bergerak maju, berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan aura gelap. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk membangunkan Naruto, namun ia kembali menarik uluran tangannya saat melihat jejak air mata di wajah Naruto. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke berupa gumaman.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginterogasi Naruto besok. Lagipula Naruto baik-baik saja, dia hatinya kembali tenang setelahnya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto saat ia mendengar gadis itu terisak kecil di dalam tidurnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dengan mata bengkak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar dia terbangun sepenuhnya, naun hal yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak berhasil, matanya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Jam di atas meja belajar Sasuke menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya dia bangun begitu terlambat.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Naruto menggosok gigi dengan keadaan mata setengah terpejam, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Naruto berteriak keras saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berlari menuju kamar dan mencari keberadaan Naruto di dalam kamar mandi.

"Nande?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan napas cepat.

"Di-dia siapa?" tanya Naruto terbata sambil menunjuk ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan kedua alis diangkat.

"Siapa wanita jelek itu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada sau oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kamu," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia baru saja mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Arghhhh!" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berisik, Dobe." Tegur Sasuke.

"Pergi! Keluar dari sini! Kamu tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke agat keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Gadis itu membanting pintu keras setelah Sasuke keluar. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar kacau," keluhnya sebal. "Ini sangat memalukan!" teriaknya tertahan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Suasana meja makan begitu hening pagi ini, sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang pada Sasuke lewat bulu matanya yang lentik. Sasuke melahap sarapannya tenang, pagi ini dia menyiapkan sarapan ala Jepang komplit.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu kemarin?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Matanya masih tidak terarah pada gadis di depannya. Dengan tenang dia mencomot daging ikan bakar dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke menangkap nada suara Naruto yang bergetar, ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" selidiknya tajam.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat gadis itu teringat kembali akan Kushina. Hal itu tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali sedih dan muram. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke saat gadis itu hanya menunduk, terdiam seribu bahasa. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada lebih lembut.

Naruto menyeka air mata yang menetes cepat di sudut matanya. "Entahlah, Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Katanya parau. "Ba-san itu mengingatkanku akan sosok kaa-san yang tidak pernah aku miliki." Jelasnya. "Dia membuatku berpikir, mungkin ini rasanya dicintai seorang ibu. Aku benar-benar aneh," ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis. Suaranya kembali bergetar, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas pangkuannya.

"Itu yang membuatmu menangis tadi malam?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Oh ya ampun, kamu melihatnya? Aku benar-benar aneh. Iyakan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga," kata Sasuke ringan. "Mau berkeliling Tokyo?" tawar Sasuke kemudian mencoba mengembalikan mood gadis itu.

"Kamu mau membawaku keliling Tokyo?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Kapan? Apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto lagi begitu antusias.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pendek membuat suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba dan ini bukan kencan," sahut Sasuke terdengar datar. "Aku memang sudah berniat untuk membawamu keliling Tokyo," kata Sasuke lagi. Andai saja Sasuke itu Pinokio, hidungnya pasti sudah begitu panjang saat ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto tidak ambil pusing. "Jam berapa kita pergi?"

"Jam sebelas," kata Sasuke pendek.

"Ok," sahut Naruto, tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kamu tidak kerja?"

"Libur."

"Oh..."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" kata Sasuke tegas sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali mengulas senyum dan mulai memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut dengan santai.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih dengan celana jeans warna dark blue, sepatu kets membuatnya terlihat begitu santai siang ini. Sementara itu, Naruto pun berpakaian casual dengan mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa lengan berwarna soft yellow dan celana pendek diatas lutut dengan flat shoes berwarna senada dengan warna kaosnya. Rambutnya dia ikat ekor kuda, lagi-lagi dia hanya mengenakan make up tipis siang ini.

Tempat pertama yang didatangi mereka adalah Asakusa. Mereka hanya berkeliling sebentar, terlalu banyak orang, kata Sasuke. Namanya juga tempat wisata, keluh Naruto namun gadis itu hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke membelikan taiyaki alias roti ikan untuk Naruto di Nakamise Street. Tempat ini merupakan pusat oleh-oleh. Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk membeli oleh-oleh. "Kawai," seru Naruto sambil berjongkok di salah satu stand penjual oleh-oleh. "Ini lucu sekali," katanya lagi tanpa berkedip menatap gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah dan kucing di tangannya. "Ji-san, saya beli ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Delapan ratus yen," kata pedagang itu. Naruto segera mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet dan membayar pedagang itu lalu dengan bangga memamerkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kamu membayarnya terlalu mahal," kata Sasuke setelah keduanya pergi dari stand itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Dengan harga segitu kita bisa berkeliling menggunakan becak."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan memukul pelan tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Kamu tidak tanya," sahut Sasuke cuek membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan melirik pemuda itu tajam.

Setelah dari sana, mereka pun menuju Shibuya. Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke saat keduanya ikut dalam lautan manusia untuk menyebrang. Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, hingga ia bisa mendengar gemanya di telinganya. Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat saat keduanya berjalan bersama ribuan orang lainnya untuk menyebrang jalan.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, walau semua orang berjalan dengan tergesa namun tidak ada yang menubruk satu sama lain. Mengagumkan, pikir Naruto.

Sasuke harus merasakan kecewa saat Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya. Langit berubah mendung dan hujan pun turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya. Pemuda itu kini menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya berlari ditengah guyuran hujan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk membawa payung," desis Sasuke sambil mengelap tetesan air hujan di wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Cuacanya sangat cerah, mana aku tahu jika akan turun hujan." Ujar Naruto membela diri. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang basah dan merengut sebal.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan, menatap air hujan yang turun semakin deras. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Hn."

"Kamu pernah melakukan hal gila tidak?" tanya Naruto masih menatap tetesan air hujan di depannya.

"Hal gila apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Hal gila seperti ini," ujar Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke tengah guyuran air hujan. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Kepalanya menengadah, menikmati tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Gadis itu menari di bawah guyuran air hujan. Dan lagi untuk kesekian kali, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Piggyback

**Maaf, baru bisa update. Selamat membaca ^-^**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 4 : Piggyback**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sore ini hujan lebat kembali turun di langit Tokyo, memaksa Kimimaro untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Dia memutuskan masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe. Dia berdiri beberapa saat di depan pintu masuk, matanya berkeliling, mencari meja yang masih kosong.

Cafe milik Obito memang selalu ramai, tempat favorite remaja untuk bersantai. Cafe ini terkenal karena ketampanan pelayannya, jadi jangan heran jika sebagian besar pengunjung cafe merupakan remaja wanita.

Kimimaro tidak menduga jika dia akan mendapat kejutan yang tidak terduga di sana. Gadis berambut merah yang dikenalnya juga ada di dalam cafe ini. Pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu untuk sesaat, sebelum gadis itu memalingkan muka dan kembali menatap teman bicaranya, seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyala.

Kimimaro beranjak, berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dekat jendela, duduk di meja kosong yang tersisa. Dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi serta sepotong tiramisu. Selepas kepergian pelayan, Kimimaro mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas punggungnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor untuk membuatnya sibuk.

Ia menatap datar layar laptopnya, kopi hitamnya sudah lama dingin, nyaris tak tersentuh, begitu juga dengan sepotong tiramisu yang dengan asal dia pesan, masih utuh di atas piring saji.

Seorang gadis muda mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna merah berjalan santai menghampiri meja Kimimaro. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa emosi saat dia bertanya pada pria muda di depannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuubi lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di depan Kimimaro.

Kimimaro menutup laptop, tangan kanannya meraih cangkir kopinya yang dingin dan menyesapnya nikmat. "Baik," jawabnya singkat lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, juga kabar ibu dan nenekmu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kaa-san sehat tapi baa-san masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh," jawab Kyuubi. Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Keduanya lalu terdiam, hanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kalian berdua hanya akan saling menatap seperti itu?" Sasori menginterupsi, mengabaikan aura suram dari kedua orang itu. "Apa kabar senpai?" sapa Sasori ramah.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik," sahut Sasori. "Ngomong-ngomong apakah anda tidak akan memakan tiramisu itu?" tanya Sasori lancang. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada piring saji.

"Ambil saja," sahut Kimimaro menyodorkan tiramisu miliknya pada Sasori.

"Arigatou," tukas Sasori berbinar gembira. Ia tidak ambil peduli akan tatapan sinis Kyuubi padanya. Sasori mengambil piring berisi sepotong tiramisu milik Kimimaro dan kembali beranjak ke mejanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kimimaro saat Kyuubi menatapnya sinis. Ia kembali memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas.

"Jangan bersikap manis pada teman-temanku," desis Kyuubi merasa terganggu.

Kimimaro menghela napas berat dan menjawab datar. "Dia juga adik kelasku, bukan hanya temanmu. Aku kakak senior kalian, ingat?"

"Ck," Kyuubi berdecak keras dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan mengambil perhatian teman-temanku, aku tidak suka." Katanya kesal. "Kamu sudah mengambil tou-san dariku, apa kamu mau mencuri perhatian teman-temanku juga?"

Seketika gigi Kimimaro gemertuk keras menahan marah, matanya menyipit menatap tajam Kyuubi yang dengan berani balas melotot ke arahnya. "Andai saja ibumu tidak keras kepala, mungkin keluarga kita tetap utuh dan bahagia." Balasnya pedas.

Kyuubi tertawa mengejek lalu mendengus kasar. "Wanita mana yang mau menerima anak dari selingkuhan suaminya? Katakan padaku!"

Kimimaro mengepalkan tangan hingga memutih. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, menahannya untuk tidak berkata kasar pada adik tirinya ini. Pria muda itu menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang berkecamuk. "Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Kembalikan tou-san pada kami!" ujar Kyuubi pedas.

"Tou-san sudah meminta maaf pada ibumu, aku bahkan tidak mampu lagi untuk menghitung, berapa kali beliau meminta maaf. Tapi hati ibumu seperti batu, keras bagai karang. Seharusnya kamu bisa membujuk ibumu agar mau memaafkan tou-san."

"Kaa-san tidak mungkin menerima tou-san jika kamu masih bersamanya."

Kimimaro mendengus pelan dan menjawab santai. "Jadi, jika aku pergi, ibumu akan memaafkan tou-san dan menerimanya kembali?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, "entahlah."

Kimimaro membungkukkan badan ke arahnya dan menjawab tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi. "Kamu harus pastikan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Jika kepergianku bisa membuat keluarga kita bahagia, maka aku akan pergi."

Mata Kyuubi berkilat mendengar ucapan Kimimaro, emosinya naik cepat, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Matanya terus menatap tajam, mengawasi gerak-gerik Kimimaro yang sekarang beranjak pergi setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar makanan yang dipesannya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sasori dengan mulut penuh. Matanya menatap punggung Kimimaro lewat kaca jendela. Kimimaro berlari di bawah guyuran hujan, menjauh pergi dari cafe. Sasori lalu duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Kimimaro.

"Begitulah." Kyuubi mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kamu selalu berkata ketus padanya?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu dan mengerjap melawan air mata yang tidak diundang. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya sedikit tercekat. "Pada awalnya aku ingin menyapanya ramah, tapi mulutku selalu berkata ketus dan akhirnya kami bertengkar."

Sasori berdeham, diletakkannya kembali tiramisu yang hendak dilahapnya ke atas piring. "Kimimaro senpai bukan orang yang jahat." Katanya memberikan jeda sesaat. "Setidaknya itu menurutku," Sasori memilih kata dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana pun, kalian bersaudara. Bukan begitu?"

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Dirinya mengakui kebenaran ucapan Sasori. Memang benar, darah lebih kental dari air. Suka atau tidak, Kimimaro adalah kakak tirinya.

"Seharusnya kalian bekerja sama agar keluarga kalian kembali utuh."

Kyuubi menghela napas, dan tersenyum pahit. "Entahlah." Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak yakin," lanjutnya. "Dulu, ibuku sedang hamil tua saat tahu tou-san memiliki putra dari wanita lain sebelum menikahinya. Dia begitu terpukul, stres, dan sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dia sangat membenci tou-san, dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi. Kaa-san harus kehilangan bayinya. Aku kehilangan adik bayiku karena kecelakaan itu, dan kebencian kaa-san pada tou-san pun semakin berlipat-lipat." Terang Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mendongak menatap Itachi yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kamu berdiri di situ?"

"Cukup lama hingga aku tahu alasan kenapa kamu begitu membenci Kimimaro senpai." Jawab Itachi, ia berjalan pelan lalu duduk di samping Sasori.

Kyuubi mengambil cangkir kopi milik Kimimaro dan menyesapnya pelan. Pahit, air kopi itu terasa begitu pahit di lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. "Aku tidak membencinya." Jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Sasori menutup mulutnya rapat. "Sikapmu mengatakan hal sebaliknya." Tukas Itachi tajam.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi dalam. "Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menerimanya." Katanya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Jangan sampai kamu menyesal, Kyuu." Ujar Itachi pelan, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Dulu aku pun bersikap bodoh, dan hal itu pada akhirnya menjauhkanku dari Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kamu mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Bagaimana pun juga dia kakakmu."

Kyuubi merenung dalam, hatinya kembali membenarkan perkataan Itachi dan Sasori. Tapi otaknya yang keras kepala masih menolak mengibarkan bendera putih untuk gencatan senjata. "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu begitu kusut?" tanya Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Paman Obito bilang jika adikku sakit," jawab Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. Tatapannya melihat jauh keluar jendela.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu pergi untuk melihat keadaannya." Kyuubi memberikan saran. Jarinya bermain-main di atas bibir cangkir kopi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, senyum yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya. "Aku takut," jawabnya lirih. "Aku takut jika Sasuke menolakku."

"Hah, kamu sama saja dengan Kyuubi." Sasori mendengus kasar. "Kamu sudah menyerah sebelum memulai. Kalian benar-benar pasangan aneh." Tambah Sasori berhasil menutup rapat mulut kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke apartemen dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Di luar hujan terus turun semakin deras tanpa permisi, membuat trotoar sepi suara pejalan kaki. Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. "Kamu bisa demam," katanya pada gadis itu. Sementara Naruto mandi, Sasuke mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan haduk. Pemuda itu bersin beberapa kali, "hanya orang bodoh yang terkena flu karena hujan-hujanan." Ujarnya datar.

"Aku sudah selesai, cepat mandi." Kata Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi. "Kamu bisa terkena flu." Katanya lagi, dia mengambil tumpukan pakaian kotor miliknya dari dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan lunglai melewati Naruto, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Sasuke, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat mendengar suara bersin hingga beberapa kali dari dalam kamar mandi. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, namun Sasuke masih tidak menjawabnya. "Jangan-jangan dia benar terkena flu?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengernyit cemas. "Sebaiknya aku membuatkan sup untuknya." Gadis itu segera berbalik keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan pakaian kotor menumpuk di tangannya.

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah selesai masak dan mencuci. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" gumam Naruto semakin khawatir.

Sup jamur yang dibuatnya mengepul di dalam mangkok, Naruto meletakkannya di atas meja dan beranjak menuju kamar tidur. "Sasuke?" ia mengetuk pintu kamar hingga beberapa kali. Hening. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Kamu pasti sangat lelah," bisiknya lembut.

Gadis itu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Sasuke. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi pemuda yang tertidur itu. "Eh, badannya panas sekali." Naruto segera berlari pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom berisi air untuk mengkompres Sasuke.

Ia lalu meletakkan baskom berisi air dingin itu di atas meja dan duduk di samping tempat tidur milik Sasuke. "Kamu membuatku panik," kata Naruto pelan. Tangannya memeras kain kompres itu dan meletakkannya di atas kening Sasuke. Ia terus melakukannya hingga demam Sasuke turun, dan malam pun semakin larut.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan. Gadis itu kembali meletakkan kompres di atas dahi Sasuke. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk hujan-hujanan." Ujarnya lirih. Gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya sore tadi yang menyeret Sasuke untuk bermain hujan. Ia tidak berpikir jika pemuda itu bisa terkena flu akibat sifat kekanakannya. "Maaf..." Naruto kembali berbisik pelan.

Sasuke mengerang, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto melepas kompres dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi pria muda itu. "Panasnya sudah turun, tapi kenapa keringatnya banyak sekali?" ia kembali bergumam cemas. Naruto kembali mengelap keringat di wajah serta leher pemuda itu dengan menggunakan lap basah bekas kompres.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi. Namun panggilannya masih tidak mampu membangunkan Sasuke. "Apa yang kamu takutkan? Mimpi buruk apa yang mampu membuatmu gelisah seperti ini? Bangunlah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Katanya berupa bisikan lembut.

.

.

Gelap, itu yang dilihat oleh Sasuke saat ini. Lorong di depannya begitu panjang dan gelap. Dia tidak menyukai tempat ini. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat udara dingin bertiup kencang ke arahnya. Ia lalu berlari, cepat dan semakin cepat untuk mencari jalan keluar, namun lorong itu seolah tak berujung.

Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Kini ia merasakan sesak, napasnya semakin berat saat ini. Pasokan oksigen di dadanya seolah disedot paksa untuk keluar. Sasuke mulai kepayahan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan dunia di sekelilingnya mulai berputar semakin cepat.

Lorong gelap itu berubah menjadi terang seketika, dia bahkan harus menutup mata saat cahaya di depannya terasa menusuk indera penglihatannya. Perlahan ia mulai membiasakan diri, berdiri tegak dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat dirinya dalam versi mini, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Bocah itu berdiri seorang diri, tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan mulutnya bergetar, dia terisak pilu.

Sasuke melangkah maju, lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan bocah versi mini dirinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kepala bocah itu. Tangan pucatnya berhenti di udara, saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki lain berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kamu tangisi?" tanya anak laki-laki itu setelah berdiri di samping Sasuke mini. Dia adalah versi mini dari Itachi.

"Kaa-san, kenapa dia pergi?" Sasuke kecil mendongak menatap kakaknya meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada manusia yang abadi, baka otouto!"

"Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kenapa harus kaa-san?" Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa harus ibunya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil itu. Kenapa Sasuke yang ikut di dalamnya tidak ikut meninggal juga? Kenapa dia hanya menderita luka ringan saja? Kenapa? Kenapa harus ibunya? Batinnya terus saja bertanya.

"Takdir," jawab Itachi cepat. "Hentikan tangisanmu! Percuma kamu menangis, karena air matamu tidak akan membuat kaa-san kembali hidup." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan nada suara datar. "Laki-laki itu harus kuat, laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Ingat itu!"

Dunia di atas Sasuke kembali berputar cepat setelahnya, menyedotnya serta menghempaskannya kembali ke alam nyata. Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya dengan napas putus-putus.

"Kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik tanpa dijawab Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu bisa menangkap nada khawatir pada suara familiar di telinganya. Dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tatapannya terlihat kosong, dadanya masih naik turun dengan napas pendek-pendek.

Gadis itu merengkuh tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Uchiha bungsu. "Tenang, Sasuke. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Suaranya terdengar lembut, merdu dan menenangkan. Naruto terus berkata jika semua akan baik-baik saja, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu hingga keadaannya lebih baik.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah sadar sepenuhnya dan menyadari jika saat ini dia berada di kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum setelah melepas napas lega. Ia mengambil dua butir obat serta segelas air putih dari atas meja di sampingnya. "Kamu demam dan langsung tertidur setelah selesai mandi." Jelas Naruto. "Ini, minumlah!" Naruto memberikan obat dan gelas itu pada Sasuke. Tanpa banyak tanya Sasuke segera meminum obat yang disodorkan oleh Naruto dalam satu tegukan.

"Sebaiknya aku pindah ke sofa," kata Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur namun tangan Naruto menghalanginya.

"Tidak, kamu tidur di sini saja. Biar aku tidur di sofa."

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, suaranya terdengar berat.

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek dan tersenyum kecil. "Hanya untuk malam ini, kamu boleh memakai kamarku. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku menyeretmu hujan-hujanan."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan memunggungi Naruto. "Memangnya dia pikir siapa pemilik kamar ini?" Sasuke menggerutu pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu kembali menarik selimut berwarna biru tua hingga sebatas dada Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Bisiknya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Dilain tempat, Kimimaro merenung di dalam kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mata, pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi sore tadi mengusik pikirannya. Kimimaro mengerang dan berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk rileks dan memejamkan mata. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Matanya kembali terbuka.

Kimimaro bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak turun. Ia keluar kamar, menyeret kakinya menuju dapur di lantai satu. Lorong lantai dua begitu temaram, hanya beberapa lampu yang menempel di tembok saja yang dibiarkan menyala.

Sepi, hanya terdengar derak lantai kayu yang dilewatinya. Lantai kayu terus berderak hingga dia sampai di dapur. Ia menuangkan susu ke dalam teko lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor listrik. Melamun, dia kembali melamun memikirkan ucapan Kyuubi hingga tidak mendengar bunyi nyaring teko, menandakan jika air susunya sudah mendidih.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan bahu putranya lalu mematikan kompor. "Tidak biasanya kamu melamun," kata Minato. "Ada apa?" tanya Minato lagi.

Kimimaro tersenyum gugup dan menuangkan susu panas ke dalam gelas tinggi. "Aku sedikit stres," jawab Kimimaro. Ia menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk senyaman mungkin dengan gelas di tangannya. "Besok presentasi pertamaku," Kimimaro beralasan.

"Tou-san yakin kamu mampu mengatasinya," ujar Minato yakin.

"Tou-san percaya padaku?" Kimimaro balik bertanya. Ia menunduk, menggenggam gelas di tangannya semakin erat tanpa mampu menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu," jawab Minato mantap.

"Arigatou," Kimimaro berkata pelan.

"Habiskan susumu dan pergilah tidur, kamu memerlukan stamina untuk pekerjaanmu besok. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai," jawab Kimimaro. "Maaf, aku membohongimu, tou-san." Dia berkata lirih setelah kepergian Minato. Cukup lama dia berada di dapur untuk menenangkan diri. Susunya kembali dingin, dan pada akhirnya berakhir di bak cuci piring. Lalu ia pun berbalik, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu dapur.

.

.

.

Harum masakan menggelitik indera penciuman Sasuke pagi ini. Ia menggeliat malas dan memaksa matanya agar terbuka lebar. Diabaikannya rasa kantuk yang masih bergelayut di matanya. Sasuke menyibak selimut, bergerak untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Pusing di kepalanya sudah membaik, mungkin efek obat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, pikirnya. Ia mandi dengan cepat tanpa mencuci rambut dan kembali ke dalam kamar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang. Kedua alisnya terangkat ke atas saat melihat tempat tidurnya sudah kembali rapih.

Sasuke segera berganti pakaian dan mematut diri di depan kaca, memastikan penampilannya terlihat rapih. Setelah puas, ia beranjak ke meja belajar untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Ohayou," sapa Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Oha-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya menyipit saat melihat penampilan Sasuke. "Kamu mau sekolah?" raut wajah Naruto terlihat khawatir. "Kamu sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar, menjawab kedua pertanyaan Naruto sekaligus.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kening Sasuke. "Suhu badanmu sudah kembali normal," kata Naruto kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke tanpa menolak sentuhan Naruto. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menepis tangan fangirls yang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Syukurlah," Naruto bernapas lega lalu kembali ke posisinya semula. "Jika tahu kamu akan masuk sekolah, aku pasti akan membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu."

"Jangan repot-repot," sahut Sasuke datar walau sorot matanya terlihat gembira menatap sarapan komplit ala Jepang tersaji di atas meja makan pagi ini. "Itadakashimasu!" seru Sasuke sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itadakashimasu," sahut Naruto pelan setelah melepas celemek dan duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama pekan olahraga di KHS. Setiap kelas akan mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk bertanding di setiap cabang olahraga yang dipertandingkan. Di lapang atletik sedang berlangsung pertandingan lari estafet saat ini, sedangkan di dalam gedung olahraga akan berlangsung pertandingan basket.

"Kamu yakin baik-baik saja?" Neji bertanya khawatir melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Hatchi," Sasuke kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melempar tissue yang baru saja dipakainya ke dalam keranjang sampah.

"Ini," Shikamaru menyodorkan obat dan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke. "Jika tidak kuat, sebaiknya kamu duduk di pinggir lapangan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Sasuke menerima obat dan botol air mineral dari tangan Shikamaru, ia lalu menelannya cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya yakin.

"Kelas kita pasti bisa bertahan walau tanpamu, Sas. Aku yakin bisa menahan gerakan kelas olahraga," Kiba berseru percaya diri.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke kembali meletakkan botol air mineral di atas kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Penggemarmu berisik sekali," keluh Neji kesal mendengar teriakan para siswi yang mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke dari bangku penonton.

"Kelas kita tidak akan terlalu malu jika kalah di cabang basket, setidaknya Lee berhasil mengalahkan kelas olahraga di cabang atletik." Ujar Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Tidak," Kiba menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Kita harus menang di cabang ini dan cabang lainnya, kelas olahraga selalu menganggap remeh kita. Mengatakan jika kita populer hanya karena wajah, padahal kelas kita populer karena prestasi."

"Kelas kita selalu dicap sebagai kelas spesial, karena itu kelas seni dan kelas olahraga tidak begitu menyukai kelas A." Jelas Neji.

"Bukan salah kita jika kita masuk kelas A," protes Kiba berang. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikap menyebalkan pada kita dan berpikir jika kita pasti kalah."

"Karena kelas kita tidak pernah serius jika ada pekan olahraga seperti sekarang," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

"Karena itu, tahun ini kita harus menang," timpal Sasuke. "Tunjukan pada mereka, jika kelas A juga bisa kompak."

"Aku setuju," Gaara berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Ganbatte!" uluran tangannya disambut oleh keempat teman lainnya. Dengan keras dan kompak mereka berkata, "ganbatte!"

Beberapa menit kemudian pluit tanda pertandingan dibunyikan, memerintahkan pemain untuk masuk ke lapangan. Teriakan para pendukung kembali menggema, memberi dukungan pada tim yang diunggulkannya.

Siswa dari kelas olahraga menatap sinis, meremehkan kemampuan Sasuke cs. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah," desis kapten dari kelas olahraga. "Menyerahlah sebelum kami membuat kalian malu!"

"Talk to my hand!" balas Sasuke datar. Ia melompat, meraih bola basket yang melayang di udara dan mengopernya cepat ke arah Neji yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Pertandingan basket antara kelas prestasi dan kelas olahraga berlangsung seru. Masing-masing tim sama kuat dan memiliki motivasi tinggi untuk menang. Kelas olahraga akan sangat malu jika sampai kalah dari kelas A atau kelas prestasi. Sedangkan kelas prestasi, mereka ingin menunjukkan jika mereka pun bisa unggul di bidang yang bukan keahliannya.

Suara teriakan penonton semakin keras, nilai di papan skor digital terus berubah dengan cepat. Sasuke sebagai kapten tim kelas prestasi memegang posisi center. Ia terus bergerak, merebut dan memberikan bola yang berhasil dicurinya dari lawan pada rekan setimnya. Sedangkan Kiba, ia bergerak lincah menutup pergerakan lawan.

Gaara yang handal mencetak three point cukup menyulitkan tim kelas olahraga. Mereka bahkan acap kali melakukan pelanggaran untuk menghentikan pergerakan Gaara. Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengerti betul akan kondisi kesehatan Sasuke banyak berperan ganda. Bertahan dan menyerang, mereka meringankan tugas Sasuke hingga dia bisa menghemat tenaganya.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah KHS siang ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum makan siang. 'Bagaimana caraku untuk masuk ke dalam?' pikirnya bingung. Naruto menatap horor tembok sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. 'Aku tidak mungkin memanjatnya,' batinnya lagi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?" tegur penjaga sekolah yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto sedari tadi. Naruto terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Kamu murid baru?" pria itu kembali bertanya dari balik gerbang sekolah. "Kamu mau menyerahkan aplikasi pendaftaran?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia menelan air ludahnya cepat karena gugup.

"Harusnya kamu bilang dari tadi," kata penjaga itu sambil menggeleng pelan dan membuka gerbang sekolah. "Masuklah, ruang guru ada di lantai tiga, di sayap kanan bangunan." Terangnya.

"Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto membungkuk dalam sebelum berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. Jantung Naruto berdetak begitu cepat, dia takut jika kebohongannya terbongkar.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pagar sekolah di sini ditutup selama proses belajar berlangsung. Karena di New York, tempatnya sekolah, gerbang sekolah tidak pernah tertutup di siang hari. Gerbang akan ditutup hanya jika sudah tidak ada kegiatan di dalam sekolah.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah, berlari hingga dia merasa aman. Dan pada akhirnya dia kembali tersesat. Sekarang ia berada jauh di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat itu sangat ramai siang ini oleh teriakan semangat yang saling bersahutan dari pinggir lapangan pertandingan.

Ia menembus barisan penonton yang merupakan siswa dan siswi dari sekolah ini. Naruto merangsak maju ke depan untuk ikut menonton pertandingan lari jarak jauh. Kedua bola matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka, ia terbius saat melihat antusiasme penonton. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya bertepuk keras mengikuti gema sorak penonton yang terus bersahutan. Mulutnya ikut berteriak memberi semangat, walau entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Naruto terlalu terpesona hingga tidak sadar jika saat ini dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dia yang mengenakan pakaian kasual di sini, sementara lainnya mengenakan pakaian olahraga KHS.

"Siapa dia?" bisik seorang siswi melirik tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Entahlah," jawab siswi lainnya sinis.

Naruto yang baru sadar jika kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian, tertawa canggung, ia berjalan mundur dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan atletik.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung olahraga indoor. "Murid-murid di sini sangat menakutkan, kenapa mereka menatapku begitu sinis? Benar-benar tidak bersahabat," gerutunya heran. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Naruto kembali berdecak tidak mengerti.

Siang ini dia mengenakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan, dipadankan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta sepatu flat berwarna kuning lemon. Dia juga mengenakan tas selendang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya untuk membawa makan siang milik Sasuke. Rambut pirang panjangnya dia sanggul melingkar di atas kepala, memberi kesan anggun pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Ramai sekali," kata Naruto lalu mengintip ke dalam gedung. Di dalam gedung olahraga sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket. Keningnya mengernyit dalam saat telinganya menangkap teriakan yang menyebut nama Sasuke.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Di dalam, teriakan yang didominasi suara siswi itu terdengar lebih memekakan telinga. Naruto berdiri di pinggir kursi penonton deretan paling bawah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat mengenali sosok yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket. "Sasuke?" katanya pelan.

Sasuke mendribble bola sendirian menuju ring lawan. Dia meloncat, sesaat bergantung di atas ring setelah berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Murid kelas prestasi bersorak gembira dari luar lapangan pertandingan, karena akhirnya point mereka hanya tertinggal empat angka dari kelas olahraga.

Sasuke kembali berlari cepat menuju posisinya. Tangannya diangkat ke udara lalu toast ringan dengan Shikamaru dan Neji. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, namun dengan cepat dia memalingkan muka. 'Aku pasti berhalusinasi,' pikirnya mustahil.

Permainan kembali dimulai, Sasuke bergerak lincah di bawah ring, meloncat tinggi dan menepis bola yang melambung di atasnya. Kiba segera berlari cepat mengejar bola. Pemuda itu menangkapnya dalam satu lompatan, mendribblenya beberapa kali dan _shot_, tembakan itu kembali dilepaskan. Kiba mengangkat tinju tinggi setelah berhasil mencetak dua angka untuk timnya.

Mereka berusaha mengejar disisa waktu yang semakin sedikit. 90 vs 89, mereka perlu dua angka lagi untuk menang. Panasnya tensi di lapangan semakin meningkat seiring menipisnya waktu. Wasit bahkan mengeluarkan salah satu pemain kelas olahraga karena melakukan _foul out. _Lemparan bebas pun dihadiahkan pada tim Sasuke oleh wasit, dan dia ditunjuk sebagai sang eksekutor. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang, dia bersiap untuk melakukan tembakan bebas.

Ekor matanya melirik ke arah papan skor digital, mereka memerlukan dua angka untuk menang. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal dua detik. Jika Sasuke berhasil memasukkannya, tim lawan tidak mungkin bisa mengejar angka dalam waktu sesempit itu.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya perlahan. Kemenangan timnya ada di pundaknya saat ini dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh gugup. Fokus, aku harus fokus!' katanya dalam hati berusaha untuk mengenyahkan kegugupannya.

Di tengah gema teriakan penonton, untuk kedua kalinya pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip, seolah takut jika sosok yang dilihatnya itu akan hilang jika dia mengerjapkan mata. Namun sosok Naruto tidak hilang seperti dugaannya. Sosok gadis berambut pirang itu tetap di tempatnya, berdiri dan meneriakkan dukungan untuknya.

"Ganbatte, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto tenggelam dalam gemuruh sorak-sorai suara penonton. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kegugupannya menguap seketika.

Suara pluit pendek dibunyikan, tanda bagi Sasuke untuk melempar tembakan bebas pertamanya.

Sasuke menekuk kedua lututnya, sebelum akhirnya meloncat pendek dan menembakkan bola di tangannya ke dalam ring. Bola basket itu melesat masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. Skor berubah, 90 vs 90. 'Satu angka lagi,' batin Sasuke sambil memantulkan bola di tangannya ke lantai beberapa kali.

Dia kembali bersiap, menunggu suara pluit pendek dibunyikan untuk kedua kali. Dan akhirnya tembakan keduanya ditembakkan. Bola itu berputar pelan di atas ring, membuat penonton dan para pemain terdiam untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya sorak sorai kegembiraan itu pun kembali menggema menyambut kemenangan untuk tim Sasuke.

Anggota tim Sasuke menghambur ke arahnya, berteriak senang karena akhirnya tim mereka bisa menang dari tim kelas olahraga. Para murid kelas prestasi pun ikut larut dalam kegembiraan ini. Mereka berlarian masuk ke dalam lapangan pertandingan dan bertoast ria dengan para pemain.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, membelah kerumunan murid yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik, titik dimana Naruto berdiri. Dia mengambil jaket olahraga miliknya yang tersampir di bangku pemain lalu berjalan menuju gadis itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengidahkan penggemarnya yang berteriak mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto mengukir senyum bangga saat pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. "Aku datang karena mencemaskanmu, tapi rupanya kecemasanku tidak beralasan. Ternyata kamu sudah sehat."

"Aku masih sakit," balas Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Sasuke. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Teme!" Naruto berdesis sambil melotot. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal. Kamu sudah sembuh."

"Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak berhenti bersin," tukas Sasuke, menolak pernyataan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berkata cemas. "Jangan terlalu capek," lanjutnya sambil membuka tas selendangnya lalu mengeluarkan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke. "Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri. Seharusnya kamu tidak sekolah," Naruto memasang muka serius. "Ini untukmu, habiskan, ok?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Dia malah menyampirkan jaket olahraga miliknya di bahu Naruto. Gadis itu mengernyit dan menatap mata Sasuke lurus. "Pakaianmu terlalu minim, Dobe." Sasuke berkata datar mencermati penampilan Naruto.

Naruto berdecak dan menyerahkan kotak makan siang yang dibawanya pada Sasuke. "Ini musim panas, Teme. Lagipula, siswi di sini juga menggunakan _bulma. _Pakaian mereka lebih minim dariku." Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang," kata Naruto kemudian dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Balasnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Kamu yakin?" dengus Sasuke keras. Satu alisnya terangkat, tatapannya jelas mengatakan jika dia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja yakin," balas Naruto ketus.

Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada. Matanya melihat ke lantai, bahunya berguncang menahan tawa.

"Aku serius, aku bisa pulang seorang diri." Naruto merengut kesal.

"Ya, benar." Sasuke menyahut datar. "Coba aku ingat-ingat. Terakhir kali kamu pergi sendiri, kamu terdampar dimana yah? Hmmm..." ia memasang pose berpikir. "Ah, Kamakura." Katanya santai dengan seringai mengejek membuat Naruto menyipitkan mata karena kesal.

Keadaan sekeliling mereka mendadak sunyi melihat interaksi akrab keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka menjadi sorotan mata murid-murid yang berada di sana.

Naruto memalingkan muka dan terkesiap kaget. "Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto merasa terganggu mendapati tatapan bermusuhan sebagian besar siswi yang terarah padanya.

"Entah," sahut Sasuke cuek. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto, menariknya pelan untuk berjalan keluar gedung olahraga. Keduanya pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

Gedung olahraga itu kembali ribut setelah keduanya pergi. Para murid saling melempar tanya, penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Apa gadis itu kekasih Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakan Kiba beberapa waktu lalu bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka.

Kiba masih menatap kosong pintu masuk gedung olahraga, dia masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. 'Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar memiliki kekasih berambut pirang? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis? Lalu kelas kami juga menang dari kelas olahraga? Apa aku hanya bermimpi?' batinnya masih tidak percaya.

"Benar, dia kekasih Sasuke." Neji yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Sekarang sudah terbukti, Sasuke memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berhenti mengganggunya!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura tidak terima. "Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak terima!" raungnya lagi.

"Terserah," sahut Shikamaru santai. "Hah, mendokusai!" tambahnya sebelum melenggang pergi. Neji, Gaara dan Kiba menyusul kemudian. Begitu juga dengan para murid lainnya, satu per satu mereka meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Yang tersisa di sana hanya fangirls Sasuke yang tertunduk lemas karena patah hati.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku," kata Naruto untuk kesekian kali. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, dan berbalik menatap lurus Naruto. "Ok, tapi ingat, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah."

"Ha'i..." Jawab Naruto dengan desahan panjang.

"Kamu hanya perlu berjalan hingga halte di ujung jalan, dan naik bus nomor 72. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta."

"Jangan tertidur di dalam bis, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing!"

"Kalau melamun boleh?" goda Naruto dengan seringaian lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak," bentak Sasuke gemas.

Naruto tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. "Aku tahu, jangan khawatir."

"Ingat, hubungi aku!" katanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ok, Sasuke." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkacak pinggang. "Kamu cerewet sekali, persis seperti kakakku."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek. Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup lembut. Sasuke menengadah, menatap langit biru di atasnya. 'Cuacanya bagus untuk pergi kencan,' pikirnya. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Ah, aku lupa bertanya. Apa hari ini kamu akan pergi bekerja?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Begitu." Naruto menunduk sebelum kembali mendongak, balas menatap Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu capek!" Naruto kembali mengingatkan untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku akan memasak makanan sehat untuk makan malammu." Dia menambahkan dengan senyum hangat.

"Ok," sahut Sasuke singkat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga ia bisa mendengar gemanya di telinganya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke sebelum berjalan cepat keluar gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap bergeming, berdiri tegak di sana hingga sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya setelah Naruto pergi. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat kotak makan siang di tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit kemudian. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. "Sepertinya jantungku bermasalah," katanya berupa bisikan.

Jantungnya pasti bermasalah, mungkin disebabkan karena flu yang sedang dideritanya saat ini. Begitu pikirnya. Pemuda itu menolak alasan lain mengenai penyebab debaran kencang jantungnya saat ini. Ya ampun, tidak mungkin dia berdebar hanya karena perhatian seorang gadis asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Itu tidak mungkin! Ya, itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Shikamaru cs menikmati santap siangnya di dalam kantin siang ini. Suasana kantin cukup ribut, para murid membicarakan hal yang sama. Beberapa kali para murid itu melempar tatapan ingin tahu ke meja yang ditempati oleh Shikamaru cs. Shikamaru menjauhkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dan menguap lebar. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Aku ikut," sahut Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Makanan kalian belum habis," kata Kiba menatap prihatin dua piring yang masih berisi makanan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang jika terus dipelototi seperti sekarang," keluh Neji sebal. Ia menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri cepat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, keempatnya meninggalkan kantin untuk kembali ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas, Sasuke menyantap makan siangnya perlahan. Dia menikmati tiap potongan makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan Naruto memang selalu lezat, gadis itu selalu menghidangkan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera Sasuke.

Keempat teman Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dengan helaan napas panjang. Sosok yang menjadi perbincangan panas malah terlihat begitu santai menikmati makan siangnya. Keempatnya duduk melingkari meja Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kamu harus membicarakan hal ini pada kami," tegur Neji. Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu mendelik tajam pada Gaara yang tanpa seijinnya mencomot tempura udang dari kotak makan siangnya dan memakannya dalam satu suapan besar.

"Karena ulahmu aku jadi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang," Gaara menyerukan protes dengan mulut penuh.

"Jadi, siapa gadis tadi?" Shikamaru bertanya. Ia menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mengunyah potongan telur dadar dan menelannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada datar. "Dia kenalanku."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya serius. "Kamu tidak punya kenalan gadis berambut pirang," ujarnya cepat. "Apa kamu meminta bantuan gadis asing untuk menjadi pacarmu? Kamu menemukannya dimana? Dia bahkan sama persis seperti ciri-ciri gadis yang aku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu pada fangirlsmu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Kiba yang bertubi-tubi. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas kotak makan. "Darimana aku harus memulai?" tukasnya lalu berhenti sejenak. "Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Dan kamu memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu?" potong Gaara tak percaya. Suaranya terdengar keras membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya. Beruntung kelas kosong dan hanya ada mereka berlima di sana.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" kata Sasuke dingin, memperingatkan. "Dan tidak, aku tidak memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa datang kesini?" tanya Kiba lagi begitu bersemangat.

"Dia mengantar bekal makan siangku," jawab Sasuke membuat keempat temannya semakin tertarik.

"Sepertinya dia sangat spesial," tukas Shikamaru tenang. "Bukankah kamu pernah bilang jika kamu hanya akan memakan bekal dari kekasihmu."

"Ya."

"Well, jadi dia sekolah dimana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Berapa usianya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekolah dimana." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Neji mendengus dan menyahut gemas. "Pergerakanmu lambat sekali. Seharusnya saat ini kamu sudah mengetahui latar belakang hingga hobinya."

"Naruto berumur tujuh belas tahun, yatim piatu. Tapi dia masih memiliki seorang nenek dan kakak laki-laki. Dia sangat menyukai ballet dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi ballerina profesional." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Puas?" desisnya tajam.

"Tapi tetap saja kamu tidak tahu dia sekolah dimana." Neji menyahut tidak puas.

"Aku belum sempat bertanya," kilah Sasuke datar. "Yang jelas, dia besar di New York."

"Hah, kamu benar-benar payah." Ujar Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia bisa bertanya nanti," Shikamaru menimpali. "Setidaknya kamu tahu dimana sekarang dia tinggal, iya-kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke cepat dengan seringai tipis.

"Dimana dia tinggal?" Kiba bertanya penasaran.

Sasuke pun menjawab dengan santainya. "Dia tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa?" teriak keempat temannya kompak. "Bagaimana bisa?" Gaara bertanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat bahu dan menjawab ringan. "Takdir," pikirannya sejenak melayang saat dia mengatakannya. Dia teringat ketika Itachi mengatakan hal itu dengan sikap dingin padanya saat pemakaman ibu mereka.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami," omel Neji.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Danzo-san menipu Naruto. Kakek tua itu mengambil uangnya dan melarikan diri, dasar kakek tua!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal. "Dia selalu membuat masalah untukku."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kamu menolong gadis itu dengan menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama?" Kiba menatapnya tak percaya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menyeringai penuh arti, matanya menatap lurus pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Bagaimana lagi, Naruto tidak punya keluarga di sini. Dia harus berhemat agar bisa pulang ke negaranya." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja.

"Jadi, gadis itu hanya berlibur di sini?"

"Begitulah," sahut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu menyukainya? Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?" Neji kembali bertanya penuh selidik.

"Terjadi apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan ketus. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Dia hanya gadis polos, kekanakan, cengeng dan ceroboh."

"Tidak biasanya kamu begitu perhatian dan baik hati pada seorang gadis," Gaara menyeringai penuh arti. "Jangan-jangan kamu benar menyukainya?" tambahnya dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke mendengus kasar dan mendelik tajam. "Itu bukan urusan kalian!"

"Jika kamu tidak menyukainya, tolong kenalkan dia padaku." Neji berpura-pura memasang wajah memohon. "Karena sepertinya aku jauh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Katanya lagi membuat suara memelas yang berlebihan.

_"Back off, Neji! She's mine."_ Sahut Sasuke dingin. Sunyi. Keempatnya terdiam seketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah pucat saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia memalingkan muka dan salah tingkah di kursinya.

Neji tergelak keras dibuatnya, ia menepuk bahu Sasuke keras dan berkata, "ternyata kamu benar-benar menyukainya. Mudah sekali membuatmu bicara jujur, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengutuk sifatnya yang mudah sekali tersulut gurauan dan olokan teman-temannya. Benar, dia memang menyukai gadis itu. Dan gila, hal ini memang terdengar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai seseorang dalam waktu yang begitu singkat? Hah, dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dan masih berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Matanya tertuju pada layar telepon genggam di tangannya. Dia baru saja mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, mengatakan jika dia sudah hampir sampai di rumah. Naruto hanya tinggal berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk sampai di sana.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi, mungkin karena kecerobohannya atau mungkin karena dia sedang sial saat ini. Pandangannya menjadi kabur saat tubuhnya membentur aspal dengan keras. Sayup dia masih mendengar teriakan wanita, dan setelah itu kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Kimimaro yang berada di balik kemudi mengumpat kasar dan bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis muda tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal jalan yang berdebu. "Oh, Tuhan!" serunya bertambah panik saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari kening gadis yang ditabraknya.

Pria itu bergerak cepat, membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. "Bertahanlah," katanya sambil melirik keadaan Naruto lewat kaca spion.

Beberapa suster dan dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto sesaat setelah Kimimaro membawanya ke unit gawat darurat. Pria itu bersikeras agar gadis yang ditabraknya diperiksa secara menyeluruh. "Tolong periksa kepalanya dengan teliti, aku takut dia gegar otak." Kata Kimimaro panik.

"Kami mengerti," sahut seorang suster menenangkan. "Sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruang tunggu. Kami akan memanggil anda jika pemeriksaan sudah selesai." Lanjutnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Kimimaro terduduk lemas di bangku terdekat. Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat karena frustasi. "Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan segera menghubungi Minato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato menjawab panggilan anaknya. "Apa presentasimu berjalan lancar?"

"Tou-san-"

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Minato bisa menangkap nada gelisah dari suara putranya.

"Aku menabrak gadis kecil." Sahut Kimimaro, ia menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dimana kamu sekarang?" tanya Minato mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Di rumah sakit pusat."

"Tou-san akan segera ke sana."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menghubungi tou-san jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Aku yakin," sahut Kimimaro. "Tolong doakan agar semua baik-baik saja."

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Hibur Minato dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir sampai disitu.

.

.

"Maaf, apa anda keluarga pasien yang bernama Naruto?" tanya seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kimimaro panik. Dia yakin jika nama yang disebut oleh dokter di depannya ini adalah gadis yang ditabrak olehnya.

"Dia sudah sadar, tidak ada luka yang serius. Anda bisa melihatnya di dalam." Jawab dokter itu sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kimimaro segera masuk ke dalam ruang unit gawat darurat dan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Pria itu menghela napas lega saat melihat gadis yang ditabraknya sudah bisa duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kimimaro berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mengernyit merasakan perih dari luka di pelipis serta tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan.

Kimimaro duduk di samping Naruto dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kamu yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah, tangannya masih memegang pelipis kanannya yang berdenyut sakit. Seorang suster menghampiri mereka dan meminta Kimimaro untuk menyelesaikan masalah administrasi. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Tukas Kimimaro yang kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kimimaro menyelesaikan semua administrasi dengan cepat. Dia baru saja akan berbalik kembali ke tempat Naruto saat matanya betemu pandang dengan mata wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Setengah sadar dia berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Kimimaro membungkuk dalam dan menyapanya hormat. "Apa kabar, oka-sama?"

Kushina yang disapa seperti itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pria muda yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah anak yang dulu ditolaknya keras. Anak yang menjadi alasan pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Minato.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kamu sakit?" tanya Kushina menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dalam sikapnya yang tenang.

"Tidak," Kimimaro menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," sahut Kushina menghela napas lega. "Aku harus pergi, nenek kalian sakit. Tengoklah dia jika ada waktu."

Kimimaro terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Apa anda tidak keberatan jika saya menengoknya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Apa itu berarti anda sudah bisa menerima saya?" tanya Kimimaro lagi. Matanya menatap Kushina penuh harap.

"Aku sudah semakin tua, Kimimaro. Setiap orang bisa berubah."

"Apa itu juga berarti jika anda sudah memaafkan tou-san?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya. Dadanya berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban dari ibu tirinya ini.

"Entahlah," sahut Kushina lirih. Dia menekuri jemarinya yang saling bertaut. Mimik wajahnya berubah pilu, terlihat begitu terluka.

"Jika aku pergi, apakah anda mau menerima tou-san kembali?" tanya Kimimaro memutus keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kushina bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Jika kepergianku bisa membuat anda kembali bersama dengan tou-san, maka aku akan dengan senang hati untuk pergi." Ujar Kimimaro pahit.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" Kushina memperingatkan. "Minato tidak mungkin bertahan jika kamu pergi, kebahagiaan kami akan terasa hambar tanpa keberadaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tolong maafkan tou-san." Kimimaro mengenggam kedua tangan Kushina. "Dan tolong maafkan aku yang sudah merusak kebahagiaan kalian. Seharusnya aku ikut mati bersama ibu kandungku dalam kebakaran itu, agar kalian bisa hidup bahagia tanpa mengenalku."

"Jangan berkata bodoh lagi!" bentak Kushina. "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, keluarga kita pasti kembali utuh. Percayalah." Kushina menghapus air mata di pipi Kimimaro dengan lembut. Wanita itu melempar senyum kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kimimaro berdiri di sana seorang diri.

Lama Kimimaro berdiri di sana. Hidupnya selama ini tidak pernah sempurna. Rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya memang mampu disembunyikannya dengan baik. Namun hal itu terus menggerogoti kebahagiannya. Dia adalah penyebab keretakan hubungan antara ayah dan ibu tirinya. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Kimimaro kembali ke tempat Naruto dengan sikap biasa. "Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, saya baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto. "Lagipula, ini bukan kesalahan anda. Saya yang terlalu asyik dengan telepon genggam saya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan." Tambahnya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku yang menabrakmu. Kamu sangat beruntung karena tidak ada luka serius," Kimimaro menghela napas lega. "Seharusnya aku juga lebih berhati-hati, maaf."

"Saya yang harus meminta maaf," sahut Naruto tenang. Gadis itu berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya. Namun tubuhnya terhuyung saat merasakan rasa sakit pada pergelangan kaki kirinya. Beruntung Kimimaro bisa menangkap tubuhnya cepat hingga ia tidak jatuh tersungkur.

"Saya lupa jika pergelangan kaki saya terkilir," Naruto tertawa kering.

"Kamu benar-benar ceroboh," desis Kimimaro menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Ayo, naik ke punggungku!" Kimimaro berjongkok memunggungi Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kamu mau berjalan dengan kaki sakit seperti itu?" tanya Kimimaro melirik ke arah Naruto.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang. "Apa anda yakin? Saya cukup berat-loh."

"Cepat naik!" perintah Kimimaro lebih tegas. Akhirnya dengan sungkan Naruto naik ke atas punggung Kimimaro. "Ternyata kamu seringan kapas, gadis kecil."

"Saya bukan anak kecil, paman." Naruto mendengus tidak suka. "Oktober nanti saya akan genap berusia delapan belas tahun."

"Benarkah?" Kimimaro tak percaya. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun," dia terkekeh pelan.

"Anda benar-benar menyebalkan, persis Dei-nii dan si Teme." Ujar Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Kamu juga jangan memaggilku 'paman', aku terlalu muda untuk dipanggil seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Kimimaro. "Berapa usia anda?"

"Dua puluh lima tahun," jawab Kimimaro.

Naruto mengangguk dan bergumam. "Hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Dei-nii."

"Panggil aku 'nii-san' saja, lebih enak didengar."

"Ha'i, wakatta." Balas Naruto ceria.

Kimimaro terus berjalan menuju tempat kendaraannya diparkir. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "Nii-san?"

"Hm."

"Bahumu sangat hangat," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahumu hangat, seperti bahu Dei-nii dan Sasuke." Lapor Naruto.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kimimaro ingin tahu.

"Dei-nii? Dia kakak sepupuku. Tapi sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri." Jawab Naruto kembali tersenyum hangat. "Sedangkan Sasuke-"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kimimaro setelah jeda cukup lama.

"Dia sahabatku," jawab Naruto kemudian. 'Dia sahabat pertamaku,' batinya terasa hangat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kimimaro lalu berbisik pelan. "Wangi tubuh anda membuat saya nyaman, anda membuat saya aman. Saya merasa jika saat ini saya berada di atas punggung kakak saya sendiri, bukan di punggung orang asing. Menurut anda, apa saya aneh?"

Kimimaro tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan suara berat. "Tidak, kamu tidak aneh." Katanya pelan.

'Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Entah kenapa orang asing terasa seperti keluarga sendiri. Sedangkan keluarga sendiri terasa begitu asing.' Batinnya pahit.

.

.

_._

**TBC**

Glosarium :

1\. Foul out : Pemain harus keluar lapangan karena pemain tersebut telah melakukan 5 kali foul biasa (FIBA), 6 kali foul (NBA). Atau telah melakukan technical foul 2 kali dalam 1 kali pertandingan.

2\. Bulma : celana super pendek untuk pakaian olahraga siswi di Jepang.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Truth

**Rencana awalnya mau menamatkan fict ini dichap ke-5. Tapi setelah menimang-nimang, alurnya akan terlalu cepat jika dipaksakan selesai dichapter ini. Jadi ke depannya, saya akan membuat chapter tambahan.**

**Btw, thank you untuk reviewnya. Benar-benar menyuntikkan semangat ^-^**

**Mifta, quote akhir dari Kimimaro itu diambil dari film K3G, bukan Mohabbatein :D**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Youth, School, Family**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typos**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 5 : A Truth**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Dengkuran halus Mito memberitahu Kushina jika wanita tua itu tengah tertidur lelap. Kushina masuk sepelan mungkin, lalu duduk menyamankan diri pada sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Mito.

Kushina menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi. Dia mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Wanita itu menggeleng kecil, mencoba untuk tegar namun nihil. Ucapan Kimimaro beberapa saat yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Wanita itu kembali mencoba untuk mengenyahkannya, namun usahanya kembali sia-sia. Hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan putra tirinya itu, namun harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi menolaknya keras. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang rata, dan wajah manis Naruto terbayang di pelupuk matanya. 'Sekarang kamu ada dimana?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Mito mengembalikan Kushina dari lamunannya. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," katanya sangat tidak meyakinkan. Kushina tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya itu terbangun.

Mito menyempitkan mata, jelas tidak percaya. "Kamu tidak pernah bisa membohongiku, Kushina." Katanya tegas, namun masih dengan suara mengantuk. "Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kesehatanku?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Perkembangan kesehatan kaa-san sangat bagus," lapor Kushina, ia menautkan jari-jarinya di atas pangkuan, lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Mito lagi. Wanita tua itu terlalu berpengalaman dan pintar untuk dikelabui. Kushina memutar otak, mencari alasan lain yang masuk akal untuk mengelabui ibunya.

"Aku hanya rindu pada Kyuubi," Kushina menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kebohongannya bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh Mito dari sorot matanya. Karena itu dia tidak menatap langsung wajah ibunya yang masih terlihat pucat.

Mito menghela napas panjang, "sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kamu harus lebih tegas pada Kyuubi. Bagaimana bisa kamu dengan mudah mengijinkannya untuk liburan, padahal dia baru saja pulang. Seharusnya dia belajar dengan giat selama liburan."

"Dia sudah dewasa." Kata Kushina ."Lagipula, Itachi bersamanya."

"Hah," dengus Mito. "Itu dia! Bagaimana bisa kamu mempercayai pria muda dengan libido tinggi untuk menjaga seorang gadis muda?" Mito melirik Kushina, menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Itachi anak yang baik, Kaa-san." Sahut Kushina. "Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat."

"Tidak ada yang namanya sahabat, jika itu melibatkan seorang pria dan wanita." Sahut Mito, tatapannya menerawang. "Salah satu di antara mereka, pasti memiliki perasaan cinta."

"Jika memang begitu, aku akan mendukung mereka sepenuhnya." Kushina tersenyum lembut. Senyum pertama yang menyentuh hingga matanya.

"Terserah," ujar Mito menyerah. "Kalau begitu, berhenti memikirkannya. Sekarang, sebaiknya kamu pulang, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kaa-san yakin?"

"Hmmm..." Mito menyahut, matanya kembali terpejam. Obat yang diminumnya membuatnya sangat mengatuk padahal dia sudah tertidur selama satu jam tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang." Kushina mengecup lembut kening ibunya, membetulkan letak selimut, dan berbalik pergi untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat Kimimaro membelokkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dengan kawasan apartemen Sasuke. "Maaf, Kimi-nii, anda salah jalan."

"Aku tidak salah jalan," Kimimaro sekilas melirik Naruto sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalan di depannya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan dulu," tambahnya sedikit geli melihat raut kaget Naruto. "Kenapa? Kamu kira aku akan menculikmu?" tanyanya dengan tawa renyah setelahnya.

"Bukan begitu," sahut Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Gadis itu yakin jika Kimimaro bukan orang jahat, ia bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata lelaki itu. "Saya hanya heran, bagaimana anda tahu jika saya lapar?"

"Perutmu berbunyi keras," jawab Kimimaro ringan. "Kamu pikir aku tidak mendengarnya?" pria itu kembali tertawa, tawa yang begitu lepas.

Naruto tersenyum malu, tangannya memeluk perutnya erat. "Begitu?"

"Kamu suka ramen tidak?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya setelah terdiam singkat.

"Suka, benar-benar suka," jawab Naruto antusias. "Sasuke pernah membawaku ke sebuah kedai ramen," lapor Naruto, ia mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat. "Ah, Ichiraku Ramen." Serunya.

"Woah, aku juga akan membawamu kesana."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya terkejut dengan mata terbelalak. "Ternyata anda memiliki selera makan bagus juga."

Kimimaro hanya menyeringai lebar dan menghentikan mobilnya, memarkirnya di samping kedai. Kimimaro membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, dan mengendongnya masuk ke dalam kedai. Kedai Ichiraku terlihat sepi sore ini, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat asyik menikmati makanannya.

Kimimaro memilih meja paling pojok, dekat jendela, tempat favorite Kimimaro jika datang makan bersama Minato. Pesanan keduanya tiba sepuluh menit setelah mereka memesan, diantar dengan senyum profesional. "Kamu tahu apa yang paling aku suka di sini?"

"Tentu saja makanannya." Jawab Naruto sok tahu.

"Aku juga suka pelayanan cepat mereka," sahut Kimimaro sebagai pujian tidak langsung untuk pelayanan kedai ini. "Jadi, dimana kakakmu sekarang?" tanya Kimimaro setelahnya sambil mengaduk ramen miliknya.

Naruto mengunyah makanannya, menelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Entahlah," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Saat ini mungkin dia ada di gurun Sahara, di hutan Amazon atau berkayak di Grand Canyon."

"Kakakmu suka berpetualang?" tanya Kimimaro sambil meniup pelan kuah panas ramennya.

"Sangat suka," jawab Naruto. Dia menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum miris. "Sudah tiga tahun dia tidak pulang ke rumah demi hobinya itu."

Kimimaro menyeruput kuah ramen dengan bunyi keras, dia merasa jika dia tidak perlu bersikap formal di depan Neruto. "Dia tidak kuliah?" tanyanya lagi. Butir keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya akibat rasa pedas kuah ramen.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum bangga. "Dia sudah lulus, bahkan dengan IPK tertinggi pada usia tujuh belas tahun. Bekerja untuk pemerintah selama tiga tahun, sebelum akhirnya bosan dan memilih untuk keliling dunia."

"Dia bekerja dimana?" tanya Kimimaro tertarik. Pria itu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Badan Nuklir US," jawab Naruto begitu ringan. Seolah hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang biasa.

Mulut Kimimaro terbuka lebar mendengarnya. "Wow, itu luar biasa." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi kekaguman yang nyata.

"Biasa saja," sahut Naruto, lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu ringan. "Akan menjadi luar biasa jika pekerjaan itu bisa menahan Dei-nii untuk menetap tinggal."

"Kamu jelas merindukannya," ujar Kimimaro. Dia tahu betul perasaan Naruto, karena dia pun sangat merindukan ibu kadungnya yang telah tiada, Kyuubi, juga Kushina yang hingga kini masih menolak keberadaannya.

"Sangat," Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Kimimaro menepuk pelan tangan Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja, ia menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk gadis itu. "Kakakmu pasti pulang," katanya lembut. "Aku yakin, dia juga pasti sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto membalas senyuman itu, senyum penuh rasa terima kasih. Naruto juga tahu, Deidara pun pasti sangat merindukan dirinya dan Tsunade. Keduanya kembali menikmati ramen masing-masing hingga kemudian telepon genggam Naruto bergetar di dalam tas punggungnya, gadis itu merogoh dan mengambilnya cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kimimaro penasaran melihat kerutan dalam di kening Naruto. Gadis itu memperlihatkan layar telepon genggamnya. "Nomornya tidak dikenal? Kalau begitu jangan dijawab." Ujar Kimimaro.

Naruto menggeleng keras, mendadak tersenyum lebar dan menjawab panggilan telepon itu. "Nii-san?" serunya begitu gembira. Deidara selalu menelepon menggunakan telepon hotel atau telepon umum lainnya, jadi nomornya selalu berganti.

"Kamu dimana, Naruto?" bentak Deidara marah tanpa menjawab sapaan adiknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Naruto dengan decakan sebal.

"Ah, aku juga merindukanmu." Sahut Deidara dengan nada lebih rendah. "Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," seru Deidara kembali meninggi. "Hanya mesin penjawab telepon rumah yang menjawab panggilanku," dia terdengar gusar sekaligus cemas. "Kamu sekarang ada dimana? Dan dimana nenek nyentrik itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya?"

Naruto berdeham, begitu gugup. Dia bergerak gelisah, perutnya mendadak kenyang karena pertanyaan beruntun Deidara. "Aku ada di Jepang." Jawab Naruto lambat, ia meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk ramennya.

"Dengan baa-san?" tanya Deidara.

"Sen-diri." Jawab Naruto terbata.

"Hah?" Deidara kembali berteriak kencang. "Kenapa bisa? Lalu dimana nenek tua itu?"

"Baa-san? Beliau di Addis Ababa." Jawab Naruto lemah. Tatapannya bertemu dengan pandangan Kimimaro yang ikut curi dengar pembicaraannya.

"Yang benar saja," ujar Deidara nyaris tak percaya. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Beliau menjadi dokter relawan, Dei-nii." Jawab Naruto meremas kaosnya karena gugup.

"Dan membiarkanmu ke Jepang seorang diri?" Deidara berkata masam.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah pelan. Bagaimana pun dia harus bicara jujur. "Aku tidak meminta ijin pada baa-san." Katanya setelah jeda lama.

"Bagus! Benar-benar nakal!" ujar Deidara nampak tidak terkejut. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Tapi sekarang beliau sudah tahu," kata Naruto cepat. "Lagipula, aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto." Cibir Deidara dengan nada semanis mungkin. "Kamu bisa menjaga diri?" dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu mendengus keras. "Masih ingat saat kamu tersesat sampai Nevada?"

Naruto tertawa kering dan menjawab dengan nada riang dipaksakan. "Setidaknya aku bisa pulang." Dia perlu membela diri, bukan salahnya jika dia terpisah dari rombongannya saat tour empat tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, pulang dengan bantuan satu kompi petugas kepolisian." Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi, berapa lama kamu di sana?

"Rencananya tiga minggu," jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah lima hari di sini."

Deidara menghela napas panjang. "Nii-san akan menjemputmu ke sana." Katanya mutlak.

"Dei-nii mau menjemputku?" Naruto bertanya nyaris tak percaya. "Kapan?" tanyanya lagi terdengar antusias. Lagipula, Naruto sudah tidak punya urusan apapun di Jepang.

"Sepuluh hari dari sekarang," ujar Deidara. "Beberapa hari ke depan mungkin aku akan sulit untuk menghubungimu lagi."

"Dei-nii mau kemana lagi?" semangat Naruto kembali menurun dengan cepat. Baru saja Deidara menghubunginya, dan besok dia akan kembali menghilang.

"Pedalaman Peru," sahut Deidara. "Jangan khawatir, ok! Emailkan alamat tempatmu tinggal, sekarang juga. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta." Sahut Naruto pelan.

"Jaga dirimu, jaga kesehatan. Jangan lupa sarapan dan makan malam. Kamu paling sering mengabaikannya. Karbohidrat bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing. Kudengar di Jepang banyak orang mesum." Deidara bicara panjang lebar dengan nada begitu serius.

Naruto melirik Kimimaro, pria di depannya ini orang asing, dan dia malah makan bersamanya. Deidara bisa mengomel lebih panjang jika tahu. "Aku mengerti. Dei-nii, kau juga harus hati-hati, dan segera jemput aku di sini." Suara Naruto tercekat, kerinduannya menyerbu hatinya. Gadis itu sekarang menangis, menangis karena bahagia dan juga sedih secara bersamaan. Bahagia karena dia akan bertemu kakaknya, dan sedih karena dia masih harus menunggu. "Jaa ne." Tutup Naruto.

"Pakai ini," Kimimaro mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan linen putih yang terlipat rapih pada Naruto.

"Arigatou."

"Jadi, kakakmu akan menjemputmu?" tanya Kimimaro, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Seharusnya kamu senang, kenapa menangis?"

Naruto meremas sapu tangan itu, melirik Kimimaro dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. "Karena aku harus kembali menunggu untuk bertemu Dei-nii."

"Setidaknya dia akan pulang," ujar Kimimaro mencoba untuk menghibur. "Ngomong-ngomong, jadi kamu tidak tinggal di Jepang?"

"Saya tinggal di New York."

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, Naruto." Kata Kimimaro. "Lalu, jika nenekmu di Addis Ababa dan kakakmu lebih suka berpetualang, itu artinya kamu akan sendiri di rumah?"

"Ya dan tidak." Jawab Naruto membingungkan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan tinggal di asrama," jelasnya singkat menanggalkan keformalannya. Bagaimana pun, pria di depannya jauh lebih tua darinya jadi otomatis dia harus bersikap sopan. Tapi, karena Kimimaro yang meminta, Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara dengan bahasa yang lebih santai. Naruto kembali melirik teleponnya yang bergetar. 'Sasuke?' ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya di dalam hati. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kamu ada dimana?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dalam hati menggerutu karena pertanyaan Sasuke sama dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Deidara tadi. "Aku sedang makan sore," Naruto membalas dengan nada humor.

"Dimana?"

"Ichiraku."

"Tetap di sana, aku akan menjemputmu."

Naruto menatap galak pada telepon genggamnya, sedikit kasar dia melempar benda tidak bersalah itu ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Ada masalah lagi?" tanya Kimimaro menatap wajah masam Naruto

"Sasuke akan menjemputku," lapor Naruto cemberut.

"Pacar?"

"Teman," ralat Naruto terlalu cepat.

"Aku akan tahu saat melihatnya," ujar Kimimaro dengan seringai lebar. "Habiskan makananmu."

Keduanya sedang mengobrol ringan saat Sasuke datang. Pemuda itu melotot melihat kening dan tangan Naruto yang diperban. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke cemas. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya menyentuh lembut perban yang menempel di kening Naruto.

"Aku menabraknya," tukas Kimimaro berhasil menyedot perhatian Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kau?" desis Sasuke marah. Matanya melotot, rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke ingin sekali meninju wajah pria yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Aku yang salah," kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik seragam sekolah Sasuke, merasa tidak enak karena ketegangan di antara dua pria itu. "Aku asyik dengan telepon genggamku hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Kamu bisa saja terluka parah, Naruto." Desis Sasuke terdengar seperti teguran. "Kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh?"

"Maaf," sahut Naruto menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke menghela napas, matanya kembali melembut saat menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto pelan. "Syukurlah, kamu hanya terluka kecil. Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto tersenyum manis, menatap lurus pemuda di depanya. "Terima kasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sekarang aku yakin," timpal Kimimaro memutus nuansa aneh dua remaja itu. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya, tidak suka. Kimimaro hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku yakin seratus persen jika kalian pacaran."

"Tidak!" kata Naruto cepat. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kamu masih kecil Naruto, fokus pada sekolah. Kamu baru boleh pacaran jika sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun." Kimimaro sendiri merasa aneh, kenapa dia mengatakan hal ini, toh dia bukan kakak ataupun saudara gadis yang ditabraknya ini.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke masih menatap tidak suka pada Kimimaro. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua itu balas menatapnya dengan menantang. Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani memberikan nasihat pada Narutonya.

"Sebaiknya aku yang mengantar kalian pulang," tukas Kimimaro tenang. "Mobilku ada di samping."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kami bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kaki Naruto terkilir," lapor Kimimaro.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk kecil seolah meminta maaf. "Aku bisa menggendongnya." Sasuke langsung jongkok di depan Naruto. "Naik!" katanya tegas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu segera naik ke atas punggung Sasuke. "Maaf sudah merepotkan, Kimimaro-nii."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," sahut Kimimaro yang sedikit tidak rela karena harus berpisah. "Kamu yakin bisa membawanya?" tanya Kimimaro lagi pada Sasuke berharap jika pemuda itu berubah pikiran dan mau diantar olehnya. Ya Tuhan, Kimimaro hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Naruto. Dia sendiri tahu jika hal itu tidak masuk akal, Naruto hanya gadis asing yang baru dikenalnya, namun hatinya berkata lain.

"Hn."

"Jaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa, Naruto." Sahut Kimimaro tidak jelas. Raut wajahnya jelas mengatakan tidak rela.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan Naruto di atas punggungnya. "Kulihat kalian berdua sangat akrab," Sasuke membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hn. Dia bahkan memanggil nama kecilmu." Ada nada tidak suka pada suara Sasuke saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia memanggil nama kecilku?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Di tempatku, aku selalu dipanggil dengan nama kecil."

"Ini Jepang, bukan Amerika." Kata Sasuke sebal. "Disini, hanya orang terdekat yang bisa memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil. Jangan katakan karena kamu besar di Amerika, kamu lupa akan hal itu." Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa itu berarti aku harus memanggilmu 'Uchiha'?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sasuke sewot, benar-benar kesal. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengerti juga?

"Lalu apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kamu juga memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Naruto', padahal kita juga baru saling mengenal." Ok, Naruto mulai berargumen dan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Tidak lucu jika mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah panggilan nama. Walau sebenarnya itu merupakan hal penting untuknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Pemuda itu bahkan memasak makan malam untuk Naruto dan meletakkannya di dalam kamar sebelum dia pergi bekerja. "Makan jika kamu lapar, aku pulang larut malam hari ini."

"Maaf, padahal aku sudah janji untuk memasak makan malam." Sahut Naruto berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke memberikan bantalan di bawah kaki Naruto yang terkilir agar gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting sekarang kamu istirahat." Ujar Sasuke tenang. "Tidurlah, hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, wakatta." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang langsung menular karena Sasuke balas tersenyum padanya, walau hanya segaris tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kemudian tertidur beberapa saat setelah dia pergi.

.

.

.

"Kamu baru pulang?" Minato bertanya dari balik kertas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Tou-san sudah pulang?" Kimimaro balik bertanya, dia melirik jam tangannya, tidak percaya karena Minato sudah berada di rumah padahal masih jam empat sore.

Minato menurunkan kertas kerjanya dan melirik ke arah Kimimaro melalui kaca mata bacanya. "Bagaimana keadaan anak yang kamu tabrak?"

Kimimaro memijat tengkuknya dan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam, tepat di depan Minato. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya beberapa lecet di kening, kaki dan tangan." Lapornya.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk?" tanya Minato dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Pacarnya menjemput, padahal kami sedang makan dan asyik mengobrol." Dengus Kimimaro kesal.

"Kenapa kamu harus kesal?" tanya Minato. "Kamu menyukainya?" selidiknya tajam.

Kimimaro mendelik pada ayahnya, tubuhnya merosot di atas sofa. "Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk punya pacar."

"Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Namanya Naruto," kata Kimimaro lebih santai. "Nama yang aneh untuk seorang anak perempuan, bukan?"

Minato tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Kimimaro mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi ayahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Minato mengelengkan kepala pelan. "Hanya saja, itu adalah nama yang akan aku dan ibumu Kushina berikan pada anak bungsu kami. Naruto, ya, Naruto." Sahutnya menerawang jauh.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kamu tahu kelanjutan ceritanya." Minato nampak lelah saat mengatakannya. Binar matanya meredup, Kimimaro tahu betul jika ayahnya masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian adik bungsunya.

"Itu bukan salahmu," hibur Kimimaro.

"Andai saja aku tidak bertengkar dengan Kushina hari itu," Minato kembali melamun. "Sudahlah," kata Minato kemudian. "Jadi kamu merasa jika Naruto terlalu kecil untuk memiliki kekasih?"

Kimimaro cemberut, "tentu saja." Katanya keras kepala. "Dia masih tujuh belas tahun. Terlalu muda."

"Itu haknya, Kimimaro." Minato membiarkan dirnya tergelak bebas. Tidak biasanya putra sulungnya tertarik pada kehidupan orang lain, dan bersikap aneh seperti sekarang. Benar-benar sangat menghibur.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak suka pacarnya." Adu Kimimaro sinting. "Pemuda itu minim ekspresi, wajahnya datar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lihat darinya. Jika Naruto adikku, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk pacaran dengan pemuda emo itu."

Minato tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Kimimaro. Kepalanya menggeleng, ia lalu melepas kacamata baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kamu seperti seorang kakak yang marah karena adiknya memiliki kekasih."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," dengus Kimimaro tidak terima.

"Tapi terdengar seperti itu," Minato terkekeh geli. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan anak kecil ini," Minato memberikan penekanan pada kata 'anak kecil'. "Bisa kamu mempertemukan kami?"

Kimimaro mengelus dagunya, berpikir. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Tapi, mungkin hari Jumat depan. Lagipula, bukankah besok tou-san akan pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari?"

"Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa." Katanya tak percaya. "Baiklah, tapi pertemukan kami hari jumat nanti."

"Siap," Kimimaro bangkit dan memberi hormat secara berlebihan. Pria itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minato seorang diri dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya yang masih belum berkurang sejak kedatangan putra sulungnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu cepat setelah hari itu. Dengan telaten Sasuke merawat luka Naruto, membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak juga bersalah pada waktu bersamaan. "Sasuke, maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sudah kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi-"

"Berhenti bicara dan selesaikan sarapanmu."

Naruto kembali mengunyah pelan sarapannya, roti panggang berselai kacang terasa begitu enak di mulutnya. Gadis itu menyesap sedikit susu tawarnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku lupa mengatakan dua hal yang penting padamu."

"Hal penting?" Sasuke menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yang pertama, Jumat besok, Kimimaro-nii akan datang berkunjung."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu oleh pria asing itu. Dia tidak suka jika Naruto dekat dengan pria asing itu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa terancam.

"Dia bilang, ayahnya ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf secara pribadi." Sahut Naruto, karena memang itu yang dikatakan Kimimaro padanya tadi pagi lewat telepon.

"Ck, Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Alasan," katanya dingin. "Aku berani bertaruh, dia akan datang seorang diri. Dia hanya mengarang alasan untuk menemuimu."

"Tidak mungkin," bela Naruto membuat Sasuke melotot ke arahnya. "Satu lagi, kakakku akan datang menjemputku."

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke serak namun pemuda itu bersikap tenang seolah tidak terganggu. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, berita ini lebih mengganggu dari berita yang pertama.

Gadis itu mulai menghitung dalam hati, terakhir kali kakaknya menelepon hari Senin kemarin, dan sekarang sudah hari Kamis. "Tujuh hari dari sekarang," katanya membuat Sasuke tersedak rotinya.

"Secepat itu?" Sasuke mendorong piringnya. Makanannya mendadak terasa begitu keras dan hambar. "Bukankah kamu akan di Jepang selama tiga minggu?"

"Rencana awalnya memang seperti itu," kata Naruto tenang, kemudian memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika Dei-nii akan datang menjemputku." Katanya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Itu berarti kamu akan segera pulang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak rela.

"Jika Dei-nii mau menemaiku, aku akan tetap pada rencana awal. Tapi jika tidak, mungkin aku akan pulang lebih awal."

"Begitu?" Sasuke mendorong kursinya ke belakang, berdiri dan membawa piring serta gelas jus bersamanya. Ia membuang potongan roti yang masih tersisa ke dalam tempat sampah dan membuang sisa jus jeruknya ke dalam bak cuci piring. "Aku pergi," katanya datar, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dari atas meja dapur.

"Tumben kamu berangkat pagi," sahut Naruto, melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto merenung setelah kepergian Sasuke, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa mood pemuda itu berubah dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat bahu, memikirkannya pun rasanya percuma. Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa fokus hari ini. Beruntung Lee dengan senang hati menggantikannya dalam pertandingan basket melawan kelas seni siang ini, hingga memungkinkan Sasuke untuk bersantai dan melamun di pinggir lapangan basket.

Suara teriakan itu seolah tidak mengganggu pikirannya. Dua hal yang dikatakan Naruto tadi pagi sukses membuat hatinya kalang kabut. 'Paman itu pasti punya maksud tersembunyi,' batin Sasuke begitu yakin. Dan kenapa juga kakak Naruto harus datang untuk menjemput gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan dan meminta Shino untuk menggantikannya. Pria itu terlalu malas untuk berkeringat hari ini. "Wajahmu kacau sekali." Tambahnya.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dia menopangkan sebelah kakinya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut. "Naruto akan segera pulang," jawabnya begitu jujur.

"Begitu," sahut Shikamaru, pandangannya masih mengikuti pertandingan basket yang berlangsung di lapangan. "Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya."

Shikamaru menekuk wajah dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berwajah suram. "Kamu tidak tahu pasti?" beonya.

"Naruto bilang jika kakaknya akan datang untuk menjemputnya satu minggu lagi. Jika kakaknya menolak untuk tinggal, Naruto pasti akan segera pulang ke New York bersamanya."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "jadi itu yang mengganggumu?"

"Bukan hanya itu," sahut Sasuke kini dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa lagi yang mengganggumu?"

"Kamu tahu kan jika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan hari Senin kemarin."

"Kamu sudah menceritakannya," sahut Shikamaru datar. "Itu mengganggumu?"

"Bukan," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bukan karena itu, tapi karena paman yang menabraknya akan datang menjenguknya besok."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti. "Kamu takut bersaing dengan seorang paman?" ledek Shikamaru puas.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi dan menatap sinis ke arah Shikamaru. "Paman itu masih berusia dua puluh lima tahun."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "mana aku tahu jika dia masih semuda itu. Kukira dia lebih tua karena kamu selalu memanggilnya 'paman'.

Sasuke terdiam, terlalu malas untuk menjawab ucapan Shikamaru. "Jadi dia tampan?" goda Shikamaru lagi, sukses membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut nanas itu yang kini tergelak keras di kursinya. Shikamaru dan selera humornya yang menyedihkan sama sekali tidak membantu mengembalikan mood Sasuke yang terlanjur semakin buruk.

.

.

.

Dan benar dugaan Sasuke, keesokan sorenya, tepat pukul empat, Kimimaro datang mengunjungi Naruto seorang diri. Pria itu membawa sekeranjang besar buah-buahan mahal sebagai buah tangan.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Kimimaro menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri menantang di depan pintu rumah, seolah melarang Kimimaro untuk masuk.

"Ini rumahku," jawab Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke keras, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan bicara sinis, dia tamu kita." Tegur Naruto pelan.

"Tamumu, bukan tamuku." Desis Sasuke sebal, kenapa juga Naruto harus bersikap manis pada pria asing itu? Dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku menumpang tinggal di sini," jelas Naruto kemudian, lalu mempersilahkan Kimimaro untuk masuk.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di hotel saja?" tanya Kimimaro lagi.

"Keuanganku terbatas," sahut Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Kimimaro murah hati. Sasuke berdecak tidak suka mendengarnya, dasar tukang pamer, pikir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih nyaman di sini." Sahut Naruto dari dapur, dia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi limun segar dan beberapa cemilan. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Seringainya terukir tipis, sedangkan Kimimaro menekuk wajah dan menyipitkan mata menatapnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto merasakan aura permusuhan di antara keduanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Dia sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu agar bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Kimimaro di ruang TV yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang tamu.

"Tou-san tidak bisa datang, beliau masih di Iwa saat ini." Jelas Kimimaro menjelaskan alasan ketidakhadiran Minato.

"Tidak apa, beliau pasti sangat sibuk." Kata Naruto pengertian. Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Sasuke mengerutu, mengatakan jika alasan Kimimaro itu benar-benar klise. Sasuke menendang meja belajarnya keras saat mendengar tawa renyah Naruto menanggapi humor Kimimaro. "Kenapa dia tertawa centil seperti itu?" desis Sasuke lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Naruto menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu," seru Kimimaro puas.

Naruto terkikik pelan dan melirik pada Kimimaro. "Sasuke, cemburu? Karena aku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Pada siapa lagi?" sahut Kimimaro santai.

"Tidak mungkin," tukas Naruto yakin. Tangannya mengupas kulit apel yang dibawa oleh Kimimaro tadi. "Sasuke sangat populer, dia dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin," ulangnya lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak percaya diri?" kata Kimimaro tidak suka. "Kamu sangat cantik, setiap pria pasti tertarik padamu. Tapi, kamu harus hati-hati dalam memilih, mengerti?"

Naruto kembali tertawa renyah, terlihat begitu dipaksakan. "Oh, aku sangat percaya diri." Ujarnya. "Hanya saja, untuk Sasuke, aku cukup tahu diri." Kimimaro hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia memutuskan mengganti topik untuk mengembalikan mood Naruto.

Kimimaro berhasil mengembalikan mood Naruto dengan bertanya mengenai ballet. Dunia yang ditekuni dan sangat disukai oleh gadis itu. Mata Kimimaro bersinar, dengan serius dia mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Kimimaro tidak tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa begitu bangga akan prestasi yang berhasil dicapai oleh Naruto. Dia begitu bangga, seolah-olah Naruto merupakan kerabat dekatnya.

Pria itu pulang tepat pukul lima sore, sebenarnya sedikit enggan. Karena Minato meminta untuk dijemput di bandara pukul enam sore, jadi, dia harus bergegas pergi untuk mengejar waktu.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah masam.

"Dia harus menjemput ayahnya di bandara," jawab Naruto mengabaikan wajah masam Sasuke.

"Oh," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sambil membereskan meja.

"Apa?"

"Sikapmu pada Kimimaro-nii sangat tidak sopan," tegur Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," sahut Sasuke jujur.

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Kenapa? Dia sangat ramah, baik dan menyenangkan."

Sasuke kembali menekuk wajahnya, "aku tidak suka dia terlalu dekat denganmu. Bagaimana jika dia menyukaimu?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menjawab santai. "Itu tidak mungkin, Kimimaro-nii hanya kuanggap sebagai kakak. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

"Kamu akan terlambat bekerja jika tidak segera pergi," kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Sasuke memilih untuk melupakan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati," sahut Naruto. Gadis itu mengantar Sasuke pergi hingga pintu, dan setelahnya kembali membereskan meja ruang tengah yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

Kushina menghabiskan Sabtu paginya di rumah, baru menjelang pukul sebelas siang dia berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk menjaga Mito hingga sore hari.

Wanita berambut merah itu terus berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang inap Mito. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. "Nyonya Namikaze?" Kushina berputar, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali dia dipanggil seperti itu.

"Anda Nyonya Namikaze, bukan? tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahun menyapanya hangat. "Anda masih mengenal saya?"

Kening Kushina berkerut, mencoba mengingat. "Ah, Dokter Chiyo?" Kushina mengulurkan tangan kananya. Wanita tua itu menyambut uluran tangan Kushina dan menjabatnya erat.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," Chiyo tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kabar putrimu?"

"Kyuubi baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sudah jadi mahasiswi Todai, tingkat empat." Jawab Kushina bangga.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana kabar putri keduamu?" tanya Chiyo lagi membuat Kushina mengernyit heran. "Kalian ini benar-benar pasangan aneh, kalian menyiapkan nama umtuk anak kedua kalian tanpa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya. Apa putri keduamu sempat protes karena diberi nama 'Narito' atau 'Naruto'?"

"Naruto," jawab Kushina pelan membenarkan.

"Ah, benar namanya Naruto." Chiyo kembali tersenyum. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membantu proses kelahirannya, karena dipindah tugaskan."

"Saya melahirkannya prematur, karena kecelakaan."

"Benarkah?" Chiyo sangat terkejut. "Tapi aku yakin dia sehat, putri keduamu sangat lincah bahkan sejak dalam kandungan. Dulu aku benar-benar gatal ingin memberitahu jenis kelamin anak kalian saat tahu kalian akan memberinya nama itu."

Kushina tersenyum dipaksakan, berusaha bersikap normal. Kepalanya berdenyut, informasi ini terlalu berat untuk otaknya. Bagaimana bisa anak bungsunya berjenis kelamin perempuan? Mito mengatakan dengan jelas jika anak keduanya itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Tukas Chiyo keras, menyadarkan Kushina. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, titipkan salamku untuk keluargamu." Kushina mengangguk kecil, dan tetap berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Kaki wanita itu bergetar hebat, dia terduduk karena terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Kekuatan tubuhnya seolah menguap hilang. Air matanya mengalir deras, otaknya terus memutar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Chiyo, dokter kandungannya dulu.

Kushina mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, dia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar Mito. Penampilannya sangat kacau saat tiba di sana.

Mito mengernyit dan bertanya dengan nada panik. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Toolng katakan yang sejujurnya," mohon Kushina kering. "Anak keduaku, apa benar dia laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Mito terlihat tidak nyaman. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kumohon, Kaa-san!" bentak Kushina dengan derai air mata. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku, aku berhak untuk tahu."

Mito menarik napas dalam, ada rasa bersalah di kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah. "Anak keduamu memang perempuan." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa?" Kushina berkata lemah, tak percaya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak, kepalanya berdenyut semakin sakit. "Kenapa harus berbohong padaku? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina sakit hati.

"Karena aku tidak tega melihat keadaanmu, kamu begitu lemah, stres gara-gara suamimu itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong tentang putri keduamu." Kata Mito cepat. "Dia hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada Minato, dia sama persis seperti suamimu, rambut pirangnya, juga bola mata sapphirenya."

"Kenapa kaa-san bisa tahu jika putriku memiliki bola mata berwarna sapphire?"

Kedua bola mata Mito terbuka lebar, dia kelepasan bicara tadi.

"Kenapa kaa-san bisa tahu?" teriak Kushina. "Bukankah dia meninggal saat dilahirkan?"

Lagi-lagi Mito terdiam cukup lama. 'Mungkin aku harus mengatakan kebenarannya,' batinnya berteriak. Wanita tua itu menatap wajah putrinya yang basah oleh air mata. "Dia tidak meninggal," kata Mito pelan.

"Apa?" Kushina berkata begitu pelan.

"Dia tidak meninggal, Kushina. Putrimu selamat, sangat sehat walau kekurangan berat badan saat dilahirkan."

Kushina menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakan frustasi yang kini tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Lalu dimana dia?" tanyanya pahit. "Dimana putriku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Mito jujur.

"Bagaimana bisa kaa-san tidak tahu?" erang Kushina frustasi.

"Aku menyerahkannya pada rumah sakit, menyerahkannya untuk diadopsi dengan memalsukan tandatanganmu."

"Tidak!" teriak Kushina keras. "Kaa-san tidak mungkin melakukannya," teriaknya lagi. "Dia putriku, darah dagingku. Dia juga cucumu sendiri. Bagaimana...bagaimana bisa kaa-san setega itu?"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku hanya memikirkan kesehatanmu saat itu."

"Tidak, kaa-san tidak melakukannya untuk kebaikanku." Tolak Kushina keras. "Kaa-san, anda benar-benar jahat." Isak Kushina lalu berbalik pergi.

'Putriku masih hidup,' batin Kushina. 'Dia masih hidup,' katanya lagi terus berulang-ulang. Kushina terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar akan apa yang dia katakan pada supir pribadinya tadi.

Dan disinilah dia berdiri. Di depan gedung perkantoran milik Minato, milik suaminya. Wanita itu tidak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya kemari.

"Kaa-san?" teriak Kimimaro kaget melihat ibu tirinya berdiri di lobby, linglung dengan wajah basah karena air mata. "Ada apa?" tanya Kimimaro prihatin.

"Ayahmu," sahut Kushina di tengah isakannya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Kimimaro begitu kuat. "Aku perlu menemuinya, kumohon."

"Tentu, aku akan membawamu ke ruangannya." Kimimaro mendekap tubuh Kushina yang bergetar hebat. Wanita itu masih menangis, hatinya terlalu sakit mengetahui kebenaran ini.

Kimimaro meninggalkan Kushina di dalam kantor Minato dan dia memanggil ayahnya yang ada di ruang rapat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria itu berjongkok di depan tubuh istrinya yang duduk di sofa tamu. "Kushina?" panggilnya pelan.

Kushina mendongak, matanya menatap mata suaminya dengan sedih. "Ada apa?" Minato kembali bertanya, dia menyelipkan rambut merah istrinya ke belakang telinga.

"Kaa-san," bisik Kushina.

"Ada apa dengan beliau?" tanya Minato lembut.

Kushina kembali menangis keras, Minato begitu panik melihat keadaan istrinya. Bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. "Dia berbohong," kata Kushina mencicit.

"Tentang apa? Tolong katakan padaku," bujuk Minato.

"Naruto." Kushina tercekat saat mengatakannya.

"Naruto?" beo Minato bingung.

"Dia, dia masih hidup."

"Apa?" Minato terduduk. Tubuhnya mendadak begitu lemas mendengar penuturan istrinya. "Jadi, putra kita masih hidup?"

"Naruto anak perempuan, anak kedua kita perempuan, bukan laki-laki." Jerit Kushina.

"Oh, Tuhan." Minato merasa dunianya berputar begitu cepat. Anak keduanya ternyata perempuan dan yang lebih penting dia masih hidup. "Lalu dimana dia? Dimana Naruto?" Minato mengguncang bahu Kushina pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kushina sedih. "Kaa-san memberikannya pada rumah sakit untuk diadopsi. Dia, dia memalsukan tandatanganku."

Minato memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang menangis semakin keras. Jiwa Kushina pasti sangat terguncang. Air mata pria itu pun turun, dadanya sesak. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika Mito bisa berbuat setega itu pada keluarganya sendiri. "Kita akan mencarinya, Kushina. Dan kita pasti menemukannya." Bisik Minato pelan. Pria itu yakin jika mereka akan menemukannya, menemukan buah hatinya yang dipisahkan dari mereka oleh takdir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Keluarga?

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Ok, selamat membaca!**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 6 : Keluarga? **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Waktu berlalu. Sepanjang sore, Kushina terus menangis dalam pelukan Minato. Amarah, cemburu, dan rasa kecewa yang menggerogoti hatinya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun kini menguap tak tersisa. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan oleh dirinya adalah keluarga.

Minato dan Kushina harus memiliki rasa percaya, saling menghibur dan saling menguatkan. Mereka harus bekerjasama demi putri bungsu mereka. Mereka harus memulai segalanya dari nol.

Di luar, awan mendung menggulung di langit Konoha. Burung-burung bergerombol, terbang untuk kembali ke peraduan. Ah, sepertinya hujan akan kembali mengguyur kota ini tidak lama lagi.

Di dalam ruangan, keduanya kembali beradu pendapat. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah," tegas Kushina pada Minato, sangat keras kepala.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuubi khawatir?" tanya Minato. Dia memang ingin Kushina terus disisinya, tapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi. Bagaimana jika putri mereka cemas karenanya?

Kushina terdiam untuk sesaat, tidak menjawab cepat. "Kyuubi sedang berlibur," jawabnya kemudian dengan nada datar. Matanya masih terlihat kosong sementara tangannya meremas erat rok sutra selututnya hingga kusut.

Minato mengambil napas, mengangguk kecil, mengerti. "Aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah kita." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit aneh. Minato tersenyum pahit, setelah belasan tahun, akhirnya dia bisa kembali mengatakan 'rumah kita'.

Diam, Kushina hanya terdiam, namun dia pun tidak menolak. Pikirannya kacau, tubuhnya lelah, hatinya sangat sakit. Benar-benar satu formula sempurna untuk merubuhkan sifat egois dan keras kepalanya.

Minato memapah Kushina untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia memberi isyarat tanpa kata pada Kimimaro saat ia bertemu putra sulungnya yang menunggu di depan ruang kerjanya. Isyarat jika ia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Pemuda itu seolah paham, menahan diri dan menekan rasa penasarannya. Ia melirik ke arah Kushina, wanita itu tertunduk, berdiri dalam dekapan Minato, terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Kimimaro hanya berdiri tegak di sana, menatap punggung kedua orang tuanya yang terus berjalan pelan menuju lift untuk turun ke _lobby_ kantor.

Sore itu juga Minato membawa istrinya pulang ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. Rumah yang hampir tujuh belas tahun ditinggalkan oleh Kushina. Minato tidak pernah berharap banyak, Kushina mau berbicara dengannya saja sudah disyukuri pria itu. Dan sekarang istrinya itu bersedia untuk pulang bersamanya, walau alasannya karena Kushina enggan pulang ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Yah, setidaknya Kushina tidak menolak ikut bersamanya.

Minato membawa kendaraannya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Menembus jalanan Kota Konoha yang tidak terlalu padat. Kushina yang duduk di sampingnya tidak bersuara sama sekali, membuat pria itu semakin cemas. "Kita pasti menemukannya." Ujar Minato sangat yakin, memecah keheningan panjang diantara keduanya. Minato ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Kushina yang gemetar, namun hal itu diurungkannya. Minato masih takut ditolak.

Kushina melirik sekilas ke arahnya, bibir bawahnya kembali bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya meremas tisu di tangannya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit saat mengingatnya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata. Putri keduanya masih hidup, di suatu tempat. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti bahagia. Rapal Kushina di dalam hati, mencoba menghibur diri.

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai Minato itu berbelok, menuju arah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Minato menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan teras rumah bergaya Amerika. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang, dan kembali menuntun Kushina untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah mereka.

Kushina masih tidak bersuara saat Minato membawanya ke dalam kamar. Wanita itu terlihat sangat lelah saat berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Minato menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Kushina, lalu berdiri mematung, tanpa sanggup melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah istrinya. "Tidurlah!" bisiknya pelan. Minato membungkuk, dengan lembut ia mengecup rambut istrinya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kushina seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Tangis wanita itu kembali pecah saat Minato pergi. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ibunya begitu tega melakukan hal sekejam itu? Mengapa Mito tega memisahkan seorang anak dari ibunya? Mengapa dia tega membuang cucunya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup dalam kebohongan besar itu? Pernahkah dia berpikir untuk mengatakan kebenaran itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Membuat dadanya semakin sesak, membuat hatinya semakin terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Di luar, langit sudah lama gelap. Kushina masih menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu meringkuk di dalam selimut, menekuk lututnya. Lampu kamar masih belum dinyalakan, dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya atau mungkin dia menyukai kegelapan yang mencerminkan hatinya saat ini. Entahlah.

"Kushina?" suara berat itu terdengar dari luar pintu kamar. "Kushina?" panggil Minato lagi sambil mengetuk daun pintu hingga beberapa kali, namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab panggilan paraunya. "Kushina, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Minato, dia mengernyit cemas. Apa mungkin dia masih tidur? Tanya Minato dalam hati.

Perlahan, Minato memutar pegangan pintu kamar. Membukanya sedikit untuk melihat ke dalam kamar. Pria paruh baya itu mengacak rambutnya. Ayolah, kenapa ia harus merasa canggung sekarang? Kushina itu masih istri sahnya. Dan ini kamarnya juga. "Jangan bertingkah seperti remaja tanggung, Minato." Bisiknya pelan, menegur dirinya sendiri.

Dengan helaan napas panjang ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati, takut membangunkan wanita yang paling dicintainya. Lampu kamar dinyalakannya, Minato tercekat melihat Kushina yang bergelung di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar, namun wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Minato merengkuh Kushina ke dalam pelukannya. Mulut pria itu terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Kushina membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang suaminya. Tangisnya kembali meledak setelah terdiam cukup lama. Mereka terus berpelukan, saling menghibur, saling memaafkan. Dan untuk kali pertama dalam waktu hampir delapan belas tahun, mereka kembali tidur di atas satu tempat tidur yang sama.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Sasuke pulang ke apartemen kecilnya tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Keningnya berkerut saat telinganya mendengar suara dari dapur. "Kau belum tidur?"

Naruto menoleh, melirik lewat bahunya. Gadis remaja itu tersenyum kecil, "kau sudah pulang." Dia terdengar gembira, sebuah spatula teracung, di genggam erat oleh tangan kanannya. "Lapar?" Naruto bertanya, tangannya kembali sibuk mengambil piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Naruto mendelik, matanya menyipit saat mendengar bunyi keras perut Sasuke. "Perutmu jelas berkata lain," cibirnya, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Mataku akan mengantuk jika perutku terisi penuh," jawab Sasuke. "Masih banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus aku kerjakan malam ini." Sasuke membuka lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan sebuah botol air mineral dari dalamnya dan menenggak isinya dengan cepat.

Naruto menghela napas dan meletakkan telur orak-arik, bacon, serta beberapa potong sosis di atas piring milik Sasuke. "Kau harus banyak makan, Sasuke! Berhenti minum air dingin!" Naruto mengingatkan dengan suara melengking. "Aktifitasmu sangat banyak, ditambah pekerjaan sampinganmu, kau bisa sakit jika tidak bisa menjaga diri!"

Mulut Sasuke ditekuk ke atas mendengarnya, dengan lahap dia mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji di atas piring. "Menu seperti ini tidak akan membuat perut kenyang," Sasuke terdengar mengeluh.

Naruto mengernyit, menekuk wajahnya. "Coba dengar siapa yang mengeluh sekarang?" katanya dengan nada sinis. "Masih ada sup kentang dipanci jika kau mau." Tawar Naruto setelah mendesah berat.

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke antusias. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menyajikan sup kentang untuk Sasuke. Gadis remaja itu tersenyum puas melihat pemuda di depannya makan dengan lahap. Seharusnya kau tidak tinggal seorang diri, Sasuke, pikir Naruto sedih. Hatinya mendadak merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika Sasuke sakit? Siapa yang akan merawat Sasuke jika itu terjadi dan Naruto tidak berada di tempat ini. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawabnya berupa gumaman tidak jelas. Sasuke menatap lurus mangkuk supnya.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga diri, ok?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mendongak dari mangkuk supnya untuk menatap Naruto yang beraut cemas. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat mendengarnya walau wajahnya masih berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh terus memaksakan diri. Jangan terjaga hingga larut malam, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Mengerti?" Naruto berbicara dengan suara rendah, sedikit bergetar. Gadis itu sangat cemas jika mengingat Sasuke akan kembali seorang diri setelah Naruto pulang ke Amerika. "Siapa yang akan merawatmu jika kau sakit dan aku sudah pulang ke Amerika?"

Sasuke terdiam, kepalanya kembali menunduk sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup kental di dalam mangkuk dengan sendok. Ah, nafsu makannya mendadak hilang sekarang. Kenapa Naruto harus mengungkit jika dia akan segera pulang.

Hening.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah tinggal disini!" katanya setengah berbisik, begitu jujur dan penuh pengharapan. Harapan yang Sasuke tahu tidak mungkin terjadi. Naruto memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, dan itu tidak disini.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto mendekatkan diri, suara Sasuke terlalu pelan untuk di dengarnya.

"Kau juga akan sendirian setelah pulang ke Amerika. Seharusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri." Kata Sasuke cepat, terlalu malu dan gengsi untuk mengulangi apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Naruto merengut, hembusan napasnya terdengar keras. "Ck, aku akan segera tinggal di asrama. Banyak guru dan teman yang bisa menjagaku. Lagipula, kakakku akan menemaniku untuk sementara waktu sebelum aku masuk asrama. Cemaskan dirimu sendiri, jangan mencemaskanku!"

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis, dipaksakan. "Habiskan makananmu dan pergilah tidur!" ujarnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu kau?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus aku kerjakan," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto berdecak, sebal. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Kau juga harus tidur, istirahat! Lagipula, besok hari Minggu. Kau bisa mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah besok." Usulnya.

Sasuke merapihkan peralatan makannya, lalu bergerak untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring. "Besok masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, matanya menatap lurus punggung Sasuke yang masih berkutat di bak cuci piring.

"Taruh piring kotormu di sana, aku akan membereskannya sekalian." Kata Sasuke lagi, tak terbantahkan.

"Besok kau bekerja lembur?" tanya Naruto mulai merapihkan peralatan makannya.

Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Besok aku bekerja dari jam sepuluh pagi." Piring-piring yang sudah dicuci, dilapnya hingga kering.

"Begitu?" Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah," katanya lagi setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Selamat malam, Sasuke!"

"Hn... Selamat malam!" balas pemuda itu tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang setelah Naruto pergi. Benar, sebentar lagi Naruto akan pulang. Dia harus mulai membiasakan diri lagi untuk hidup seorang diri. Ini yang terbaik, pikir Sasuke. Semakin cepat Naruto pergi, berarti semakin sedikit kenangan yang harus diingatnya dan itu berarti semakin mudah bagi Sasuke untuk melupakannya. Tapi, benarkah akan semudah itu? Ck, Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa yakin.

.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Namikaze terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Tidak ada pelayan yang berlalu-lalang untuk melayani sarapan. Hanya ada Kushina yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan komplit ala Jepang.

Kimimaro berdiri di depan pintu, terlalu bingung. Kakinya seolah terpaku pada lantai marmer berwarna putih di bawahnya. Kenapa terasa berbeda? Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan ringan antara Minato dan Kushina dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Apa ini mimpi? Dia kembali bertanya dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Kimimaro?" suara Kushina membuyarkan lamunan pria muda itu. "Ayo duduk! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan milikmu." Kushina tersenyum kecil, meletakkan piring dan mangkun berisi makanan untuk Kimimaro di atas meja makan.

Kimimaro mengerjapkan mata, otaknya seolah membeku. Ya, mungkin ini mimpi. Tegasnya dalam hati. Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku menikmati semua ini, walau untuk sesaat. Tambahnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Minato melempar senyuman pada putra sulungnya. Pria paruh baya itu melipat koran di tangannya, menaruhnya di atas meja lalu menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan nikmat, sementara sarapannya sudah lama habis.

Kimimaro menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, sejenak menundukkan kepala untuk berdoa. "Selamat makan," katanya terdengar parau sebelum nasi putih yang masih mengepul itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Hening. Kushina dan Minato saling melempar senyum mengamati Kimimaro.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Kimimaro." Kata Minato tenang, dengan tepat dia bisa menebak isi pikiran putra pertamanya.

Kimimaro mendongak, wajahnya berekspresi lucu.

"Ini bukan mimpi, jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak perlu. Kau bisa menikmati sarapanmu dengan santai, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu." Kata Minato lagi panjang lebar dengan senyum mengembang.

Kimimaro hanya mengerjapkan mata, sekilas melirik ke arah Kushina yang tersenyum tulus. Ya, Tuhan. Jika benar ini mimpi, aku rela untuk tetap tertidur. Batin Kimimaro senang, sementra Minato dan Kushina saling melempar pandang penuh arti.

"Ah, Kimimaro. Nanti sore, tolong jemput adikmu di bandara." Pinta Minato memutus lamunan putranya.

"Eh, maksud Tou-san apa?" Kimimaro mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Dia dan Kyuubi tidak pernah akur, dan orang tuanya meminta dirinya untuk menjemput adik tirinya itu? Yang benar saja! Kimimaro yakin jika dirinya dan Kyuubi akan terus bertengkar, saling adu argumen selama perjalanan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Kyuubi sedang liburan saat ini, tapi kami memintanya untuk pulang lebih cepat," jelas Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Kimimaro. Ia kembali menyodorkan semangkuk sup miso pada Kimimaro. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada kalian berdua, karena itu kami meminta Kyuubi pulang," terangnya lagi, sedangkan Kimimaro hanya mengangguk, mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Coba supnya, sup buatan kaa-san mu paling enak." Ujar Minato, memutuskan keheningan dan juga rasa canggung yang kembali tercipta di ruangan itu.

Kimimaro lagi-lagi mengangguk kecil, hatinya tetasa hangat, matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok, lalu menyendok satu sendok penuh sup miso dari dalam mangkuk. "Enak, benar-benar enak." Kata Kimimaro serak setelah menelan sup buatan Kushina. Dia menggigit bibir dalamnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ah, aku terlalu sentimentil. Kimimaro kembali bicara dalam hati.

Apa yang dilakukan Kushina setelahnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Kimimaro dari belakang, sesaat meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala putranya yang menunduk. "Maaf karena Kaa-san menyakitimu selama ini. Tolong maafkan Kaa-san." Kushina berkata lembut nyaris berupa bisikan.

Dan tangis Kimimaro pun pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mulutnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Mulutnya tidak mampu untuk bicara. Kini dia merasa takut, takut jika semua ini benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi yang akan hilang saat dia terbangun nanti.

"Maafkan Kaa-san." Suara Kushina kembali terdengar di telinga Kimimaro.

Putra sulung keluarga Namikaze itu pun bergerak dari kursinya, berdiri dan memeluk tubuh ibunya erat. Ia meluapkan tangis yang selama hampir delapan belas tahun ini ditahannya. Ia menangis di atas bahu Kushina yang terlihat sama sedihnya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Kaa-san!" kata Kimimaro setelah mampu untuk bicara. "Karena aku membuat keuarga kita terpisah. Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku," katanya berulang-ulang.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis!" ujar Kushina. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi putranya begitu lembut. "Habiskan sarapanmu, buat kaa-san senang."

"Tentu!" sahut Kimimaro serak. "Aku akan menghabiskannya," katanya lagi dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar hampir tepat di atas kepala, Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamu mungil yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang nonton di apartemen Sasuke. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah potongan pizza, sementara tangan kanannya membolak-balik halaman majalah gosip sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meletakkannya di atas meja.

Naruto menghela napas kasar, bosan, dia sangat bosan. Acara televisi siang ini juga tidak membuatnya tertarik. Gadis itu menyedot minuman bersoda miliknya pelan, sementara matanya menatap lurus layar televisi di depannya datar. Dia sudah menukar-nukar saluran hingga lima kali, menarik napas dan akhirnya memilih untuk mematikan televisi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar tidak bosan? pikirnya sambil mencari posisi lebih enak di atas sofa empuk, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat ide itu muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya sedari tadi? Ya, Naruto akan mengunjungi cafe tempat Sasuke bekerja. Itu bukan ide yang buruk, kan? Setidaknya dia bisa melihat pemuda itu bekerja dan tidak merasa kesepian dan bosan seperti saat ini. "Jalan-jalan sebentar lalu pergi ke cafe sepertinya menyenangkan." Tukas Naruto senang dan segera bersiap.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang pesawat yang membawa Kyuubi dari Kyoto mendarat mulus di bandara Narita. Siapa pun yang melihat raut wajah gadis itu pasti tahu jika dia dalam _mood_ buruk saat ini.

"Kau yakin tidak akan jadi masalah, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat keduanya berjalan santai dari pintu kedatangan dalam negeri.

"Kenapa harus jadi masalah?" tanya Kyuubi dengan cueknya. Kenapa juga Itachi harus bersikeras menemaninya pulang hari ini? Seharusnya Itachi tetap tinggal di Kyoto, menghabiskan sisa liburan dengan yang lainnya. Jika bukan karena desakan ibunya, Kyuubi pasti akan menolak untuk pulang, apalagi saat Kushina memberitahu jika Kimimaro yang akan menjemput Kyuubi di bandara.

Itachi menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab, "kau tidak memberitahu keluargamu jika kau mengganti penerbangan ke siang, bukan sore. Kau bilang jika penerbanganmu pukul tiga sore, iya-kan?"

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku?" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, memicingkan mata dan menatap sinis Itachi yang tersenyum kering.

"Bukan menguping," ujar Itachi cepat, membela diri. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu," tambahnya cepat. Kyuubi mendengus kasar dan kembali berjalan dengan langkah panjang, meninggalkan Itachi yang berusaha mengejar di belakangnya. "Kau mau kemana sekarang, Kyuu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menunggu kakakmu datang?" Itachi kembali bertanya setelah berhasil mengejar langkah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghentikan sebuah taksi, memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi dan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi sinis. "Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan mengikutiku!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan saat taksi yang membawa Kyuubi meluncur cepat menembus padatnya jalan raya kota Tokyo. Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama, menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengikuti Kyuubi. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menanyakan masalah tadi pada Kyuubi, hah, menghadapi Kyuubi yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk memang sangat merepotkan, pikir Itachi lelah.

Lima belas menit kemudian taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuubi sampai di cafe milik Obito dan diikuti oleh Itachi beberapa saat kemudian. Gadis berambut merah itu mendelik saat bertatap muka dengan Itachi yang melempar senyum dipaksakan. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kyuubi mendesis, tidak suka. "Aku sudah bilang jangan mengikutiku!"

"Aku mau menemui adikku," jawab Itachi, berkilah. Itachi kembali menyeret koper miliknya, berjalan mendahului Kyuubi dan masuk ke dalam cafe.

Café sangat ramai siang ini. Mungkin karena hari libur, hingga banyak sekali remaja yang datang untuk berkumpul, menghabiskan waktu disana.

"Hai, Paman!" sapa Itachi saat berpapasan dengan Obito yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Obito, matanya tertuju lurus pada koper yang dibawa oleh keponakannya itu.

Itachi melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sambil menjawab cuek, "pulang liburan."

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya Obito lagi sambil menyempitkan mata. "Jangan bilang kau datang untuk mengganggu adikmu, Tachi!"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi dan balas menatap galak pamannya. "Apa aku tidak boleh menemui adikku sendiri?" protesnya tidak terima.

Obito menggelengkan kepala pelan, "bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?" tantang Itachi dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut penjelasan.

"Karena kau mengganggu pemandangan!" timpal Sasuke cepat dengan nada sinis.

Itachi menoleh, melirik lewat bahunya dan tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Ototou!" balasnya, sama sekali tidak nyambung. "Kemari, peluk kakakmu ini!" kata Itachi lagi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, penuh harap.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil menanggapinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang menunduk dalam, kecewa. "Kau sangat kekanakkan!" seru Obito pelan.

"Adikku tidak merindukanku, Paman." Adu Itachi dengan sikap berlebihan. "Sasuke menolakku, Kyuu." Itachi kembali mengadu pada Kyuubi yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau masih sangat beruntung, karena aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukan hal memalukan itu padaku," tukas Kyuubi masih dengan nada sinis yang sama. Gadis remaja itu mulai mencari meja kosong untuk ditempatinya.

"Apanya yang memalukan?" Itachi kembali berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya serta, mengikuti Kyuubi. Dia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, di depan Kyuubi. "Apa meminta sebuah pelukan dari adikmu sendiri sangat memalukan?"

"Berhenti merengek atau aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu!" desis Kyuubi terdengar berbahaya.

Itachi pun pada akhirnya memilih untuk menutup rapat mulutnya, membuka buku menu dan berpura-pura sibuk memilih menu yang akan dipesannya.

Kyuubi memesan segelas jus dan sepotong pie apel untuknya sendiri, sementara Itachi memesan secangkir cappuccino dan sepotong tiramisu.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar, sementara tangannya sibuk menulis pesanan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan menjawabnya.

"Aku ada," sahut Itachi cepat.

"Apa lagi yang mau anda pesan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sikap formal.

"Aku memesan Uchiha Sasuke untuk dibawa pulang," jawab Itachi yang hanya dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke. "Hah, dia masih tidak mau pulang, Kyuu." Keluh Itachi setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Ayahmu tidak pernah mencarinya?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari telepon genggam layar sentuhnya.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi dengan nada serius. "Dia tidak pernah berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang."

"Sasuke pasti pulang, Tachi."

"Kapan?" tanya Itachi menatap lurus pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Itachi menghela napas berat, dan menatap ke udara. "Kau sudah mengabari keluargamu jika kau sudah sampai di Tokyo?" tanyanya kemudian, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuubi datar, terdengar cuek. "Dia akan menyusulku kemari," tambahnya lagi, ringan.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan," kata Kimimaro sambil memijat dahinya yang berkedut sakit. Dia dan Kyuubi belum bertatap muka tapi adiknya itu memilih untuk menabuh genderang perang lebih awal. "Lupa? Ck, yang benar saja!" cibir Kimimaro sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya dari atas meja, lalu setengah berlari menuju garasi rumahnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Minato yang baru saja pulang bersama Kushina.

"Kyuubi sudah sampai di Tokyo. Aku akan menjemputnya," sahut Kimimaro, memperlambat langkahnya lalu mengecup ringan pipi Kushina. "Selamat datang!" sambutnya sopan.

Kushina tersenyum lembut mendapat sambutan hangat dari putra tirinya. "Bukankah Kyuubi naik pesawst dengan penerbangan sore?"

"Dia mengganti penerbangannya dan lupa memberitahuku. Sekarang aku akan menjemputnya ke Tokyo," jelas Kimimaro cepat.

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan cepat kembali!" timpal Minato. Kimimaro membungkuk kecil sebelum kembali berbalik menuju garasi.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuubi lupa memberitahu perubahan jam penerbangannya?" Kushina menghela napas panjang, melirik ke arah Minato yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Mungkin Kyuubi kaget karena kau menyuruhnya untuk pulang," jawab Minato tenang. "Dan dia lupa memberitahumu karena hal itu."

"Aku harap begitu," sahut Kushina pelan.

Kimimaro menyetir sambil menggerutu. Lupa? Seoranh Kyuubi bisa lupa mengatakan jadwal keberangkatannya? Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia mengirim email, meminta, ah, lebih tepatnya memerintah Kimimaro untuk segera menjemputnya di cafe biasa.

"Ck, dia pikir aku supirnya?" Kimimaro memukul stir mobilnya keras saat untuk kesekian kalinya dia terjebak lampu merah. "Bahkan lampu merah pun tidak bersahabat denganku hari ini," gerutunya semakin kesal.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk Kimimato sampai di cafe yang disebutkan oleh Kyuubi dalam emailnya. Untungnya cafe ini juga cafe langganannya di saat senggang, jadi dia tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk mencarinya. Dengan cekatan Kimimaro memarkir mobil sedannya di tempat parkir, lalu mematikan mesin mobil sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu keras. Suara bip terdengar saat dia mengunci mobil dan bergerak, berjalan menuju café.

Kyuubi masih bisa bersikap tenang, menyeruput jus apelnya nikmat saat Kimimaro berdiri menjulang di sampingnya dengan wajah tak bersahabat. "Ayo pulang!" desis Kimimaro dengan mulut terkatup rapat setelahnya.

Itachi berdeham, sedikit tidak nyaman saat merasakan aura bermusuhan dari dua orang di depannya itu.

"Duduk dan pesanlah sesuatu, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. "Karena aku masih lelah dan sangat lapar," dustanya.

Gigi Kimimaro gemertuk, sebal melihat sikap manis adiknya yang terlihat palsu. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk main-main, ayo pulang!"

"Aku masih lapar!" seru Kyuubi lagi dengan cueknya. "Lagipula aku berjanji sampai ke rumah sore ini, jadi kita masih memiliki waktu." Gadis itu beralasan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke udara, memanggil seorang pelayan dan kembali memesan pesanan yang sama seperti pesanan awalnya. "Mau kupesankan makanan?" tawar Kyuubi manis.

Kimimaro mendesah lelah, mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi kosong di samping Itachi dan menjawab pelan, mengalah, "terserah."

"Hei, bukankah dia gadis yang dicari oleh Sasori?" Itachi menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu cafe. "Iya-kan?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi, tidak yakin.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Itachi. Baru saja dia akan memanggil Naruto, namun sudah didahului oleh Kimimaro. "Naruto," panggil Kimimaro terdengar senang. Pria muda itu bergerak, berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu café.

"Kakakmu mengenal gadis itu?" tanya Itachi keheranan, Kyuubi pun hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu, walau hatinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengenal gadis itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Gadis remaja itu tersenyum hangat saat mellihat sosok yang dikenalnya, "Kimimaro-nii?" ujarnya tak percaya. "Nii-san sedang apa disini?" gadis itu bertanya saat Kimimaro berdiri begitu dekat.

"Menjemput adikku," jawab Kimimaro sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi dengan dagunya. Naruto mengangguk, sedikit terkejut saat mengenali wanita muda yang ditunjuk oleh Kimimaro. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kimimaro lagi.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Naruto. Kimimaro membawa Naruto ke meja yang ditempatinya bersama Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Kenalkan, ini adikku, namanya Kyuubi." Kimimaro memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Kami pernah bertemu," sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" Kimimaro terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk dan menatap lurus Kyuubi. "Apa anda masih ingat saya?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi. "Kita pernah bertemu di pantai tempo hari. Nama saya Naruto," dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Tentu saja ingat," potong Itachi cepat. "Temanku yang bernama Sasori bahkan terus berusaha mencarimu hingga saat ini."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto kaget. "Apa aku membuat salah pada teman anda?"

Itachi mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dan menjawab, "bukan begitu. Temanku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai model fotonya-"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke menimpal cepat dari belakang Naruto. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?" Kenapa Naruto harus bertemu dengan Kimimaro disini? gerutunya dalam hati.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Naruto ringan, dengan mulut ditekuk ke atas.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kau tidak boleh pergi keluar sendiri?" katanya mengingatkan, membuat Naruto mendengus, sebal.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kyuubi menyahut ketus. "Kenapa kau melarangnya pergi keluar?"

Aura tegang kembali tercipta di meja itu. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bermusuhan, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak suka jika Sasuke melarang gadis remaja yang baru saja ditemuinya sebanyak dua kali itu. Kyuubi sendiri tahu jika ini bukam urusannya, tapi tetap saja dia ingin ikut campur.

"Dia selalu tersesat setiap keluar rumah," jawab Sasuke dingin. Tatapannya sama menusuknya seperti Kyuubi. "Aku melarangnya karena aku peduli."

Itachi bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah mendengar penuturan adiknya itu. Sasuke, peduli? Oh, yang benar saja. Sejak kapan adiknya itu peduli pada orang lain? Sasuke bahkan tidak memperdulikannya, batinnya miris.

"Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk keluar seorang diri," kini giliran Kimimaro yang angkat bicara. Pria muda itu memilih untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Kyuubi dan bersengkongkol untuk menyerang Sasuke saat ini. "Kau bukan ayahnya, kau bukan kakaknya!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tantannya di depan dada dan menjawab datar. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto!" Sasuke berkata pelan namun terdengar tajam dan berbahaya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?" tantang Kimimaro, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan intimidasi yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke. "Dia juga bukan pacarmu," tambahnya dengan seringai puas. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap keduanya bergantian, tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. Itachi pasti akan terus mengoloknya jika dia meladeni Kimimaro dan memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya saat ini. Naruto mungkin akan telat menyadarinya, tapi ketiga orang di depannya pasti akan menangkap sinyal sekecil apapun dengan cepat. Bahaya, pikir Sasuke. "Terakhir kali dia pergi keluar seorang diri kau menabraknya," Sasuke kembali bicara, mengganti topik. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi Kimimaro yang kembali merasa bersalah.

Kyuubi melempar tatapan membunuh pada kakaknya, menuntut penjelasan. Kimimaro pernah menabrak Naruto? Pantas saja dia mengenalnya, batin Kyuubi kesal.

"Itu salahku, Sasuke." Kata Naruto mencoba mendinginkan suasana. "Semuanya sudah terjadi dan aku baik-baik saj-"

"Kau menabraknya?" desis Kyuubi marah, memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Kimimaro pelan.

"Itu salahku," Naruto kembali bicara dan memilih untuk berdiri di antara Kimimaro dan Kyuubi, menengahi. "Aku asyik dengan telepon genggamku hingga tidak fokus. Itu bukan kesalaham Kimimaro-nii."

Dan Sasuke pun kembali kesal karena Naruto membela pria lain. "Aku melarangnya karena dia baru disini," kata Sasuke lagi, menekan perasaan aneh yang berkutat di hatinya saat ini. "Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menjelaskan titik persoalan pada Kimimaro dan Kyuubi. "Kau harus memberitahuku jika mau pergi keluar, aku bisa mengantarmu." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau juga bisa menghubungiku," timpal Kimimaro. "Aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling Tokyo."

"Hubungi aku saja!" Kyuubi tidak kalah antusias. "Pergi dengan sesama wanita akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Kita bisa belanja dan mengobrol. Aku akan memberikan nomor telepon genggamku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

"Aku juga tidak keberatan," kata Itachi buka suara, menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Sasuke, Kimimaro dan Kyuubi secara bersamaa. Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah karena ketiganya bisa kompak hanya untuk menjatuhkannya.

Naruto tersenyum manis mendengarnya, "terima kasih, kalian sangat baik. Aku jadi terharu."

"Mirip, sangat mirip," kata Itachi setelah terdiam sesaat, seraya menganggukkan kepala. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama interaksi ketiganya. "Benarkan, Ototou?" tanyanya pada Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada tiga orang lainnya yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke mengernyit, mencoba memahami apa maksud dari Itachi. Dia pun ikut memperhatikan fisik ketiga orang di depannya. Memang sedikit ada kemiripan, pikir Sasuke menyetujui.

"Apanya yang mirip?" tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

Itachi menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi, Naruto dan Kimimaro secara bergantian. "Kalian bertiga," katanya. "Aku tahu, wajar jika kau dan Kimimaro-san mirip karena kalian bersaudara."

Saudara? beo Sasuke dalam hati. Cukup terkejut akan informasi yang baru diketahuinya.

"Tapi, kalian bertiga sangat mirip, seperti sebuah keluarga." Lanjut Itachi, penuh keyakinan. "Kalian yakin tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi, membuat keempat orang di depannya kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai...! Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih bersedia menunggu, dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 7 : Cemburu, Huh?

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Ok. Selamat membaca!**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 7 : Cemburu, Huh?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Kimimaro yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Diam, sulung keluarga Namikaze di sampingnya itu memilih untuk menutup rapat mulutnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Kyuubi yang duduk di kursi belakang. Gadis itu memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela dan diam membisu.

Canggung.

Kenapa suasana di dalam mobil ini terasa mencekik? Batin Itachi berlebihan. Itachi menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang mendadak terlihat lebih menarik setelah merasa bosan menatap keluar jendela. Ck, andai dia tahu jika suasananya akan secanggung ini, dia pasti memilih untuk menggunakan taksi atau menghubungi supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya di cafe. Dan andai saja Sasuke tidak mengusirnya secara paksa dari cafe, tentu dia tidak akan terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti sekarang ini. Itachi menghela napas keras.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghela napas keras?" tegur Kyuubi dengan menyempitkan mata. Gadis itu merasa terganggu rupanya.

Itachi bersyukur di dalam hati. Setidaknya ada bahan pembicaraan yang bisa dia angkat sekarang. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum simpul membalas delikan tajam Kyuubi. "Kyuu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naruto serta?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

Kyuubi melotot dan menjawab dengan suara keras. "Karena adik jelekmu itu melarang Naruto pulang! Kau tahu itu." Kyuubi kembali kesal saat teringat Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk tetap tinggal di cafe. Apa haknya melakukan hal itu? Gerutu Kyuubi dalam hati.

Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dan tidak menyangka jika reaksi Kyuubi akan sangat berlebihan seperti saat ini. Apa aku salah bicara? Batin Itachi tidak mengerti. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Pikir Itachi mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif.

"Kenapa Naruto harus menurut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke?" giliran Kimimaro yang menyahut dengan nada suara dingin. Jemari tangannya mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya, sementara matanya menatap lurus jalan aspal di depannya. "Memangnya siapa Sasuke hingga dia berani mengatur-ngatur Naruto?"

Eh, apa lagi ini? Tanya Itachi di dalam hati. Dia mengawasi gerak tubuh Kimimaro lewat sudut matanya. Kenapa Kimimaro juga bersikap berlebihan? Itachi semakin bingung karenanya.

"Benar. Kenapa Naruto harus menuruti perkataan Si Jelek itu?" tambah Kyuubi. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat, menyetujui.

Itachi menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kenapa dia merasa dipojokkan saat ini. "Memang apa salahnya jika Naruto menuruti ucapan Sasuke?" dia balik bertanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah. Ah, sepertinya Itachi telah salah mengangkat topik pembicaraan.

Kimimaro dan Kyuubi mendesis, tidak suka akan lontaran pertanyaan Itachi. "Sasuke tidak berhak mengatur Naruto!" bentak Kimimaro.

Tubuh Itachi membeku, dalam hati mengumpat karena kendaraan yang ditumpanginya harus berhenti karena lampu merah. Kenapa Kimimaro harus semarah ini. Bukankah aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku? Sasuke bahkan sangat baik hati, dia rela memberikan kamarnya untuk ditempati Naruto sementara dia sendiri tidur di sofa. Kurang baik apalagi adiknya itu? Batinnya miris. Itachi kemudian mengangkat bahu canggung. Tersenyum kaku saat Kimimaro menatap sinis ke arahnya. "Lampunya sudah hijau," ujarnya mengingatkan, masih dengan senyum dipaksakan. Suara klakson dari kendaraan di belakang mereka pun terdengar nyaring karena Kimimaro tidak juga menjalankan kendaraannya.

Kimimaro mendengus, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, sementara kakinya menginjak pedal gas. Kimimaro membawa kendaraannya kencang, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi sore ini. Itachi berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga dia selamat sampai ke rumah. Semoga jantungnya tetap sehat dalam perjalanan ini.

Belum rasa takutnyaa hilang, Itachi kembali dibuat kaget saat Kyuubi memukul keras kepalanya dengan koran yang dilipat-lipat. Itachi mengaduh keras, sementara tangannya mengelus-ngelus pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" protenya keras. Sementara itu Kimimaro memberikan satu jempol pada Kyuubi dan tersenyum puas. Sepertinya Kimimaro dan Kyuubi hanya kompak jika menyangkut Naruto. Pikir Itachi sedikit sebal.

"Sasuke bukan pacar Naruto." Jawab Kyuubi terdengar keki. "Kenapa dia harus mengatur-ngatur Naruto? Dia juga bukan ayah, kakak, atau keluarganya. Dia tidak boleh memerintah Naruto ini-itu!"

Kapan Sasuke memerintah Naruto? Itachi tidak habis pikir. Kenapa kedua orang Namikaze ini bersikap seperti kakak yang terlalu protektif terhadap adiknya. Bukankah mereka hanya tiga orang asing yang bari saling mengenal?

"Benar!" Kimimaro menimpali dengan semangat. "Untuk apa Sasuke menahannya di cafe? Seharusnya Naruto pulang dan istirahat di rumah."

Itachi mengernyit, semakin bingung. Kenapa Kimimaro dan Kyuubi harus repot mengurusi Naruto? "Mungkin Naruto bosan di rumah." Itachi menjawab dengan nada senormal mungkin. Padahal batinnya takut setengah mati saat ini.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik dia ikut bersama kami, jadi kami bisa membawanya berkeliling." Sahut Kyuubi berapi-api. "Memang pada dasarnya adikmu itu ingin memonopoli kehidupan Naruto."

"Adikku tidak seperti itu," sahut Itachi cepat, tidak terima. Kenapa juga Sasuke harus disalahkan hanya karena Naruto tidak ikut bersama mereka saat ini? Bukankah itu konyol? Pikir Itachi sebal. Apa mereka tidak berpikir jika Naruto memang masih ingin tetap tinggal di cafe karena keinginannya sendiri, bukan murni hanya karena permintaan Sasuke saja.

"Adikmu itu jelas menyukai Naruto." Kimimaro kembali angkat bicara setelah ketiganya terdiam cukup lama. Suasana di dalam mobil itu terasa sedikit panas saat ini. AC mobil bahkan tidak membantu banyak dalam mendinginkan suasana.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyanya semakin tidak mengerti. Kedua bahunya merosot, lelah. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mengawali pembicaraan ini. Atau mungkin seharusnya dia tidak berada di dalam kendaraan milik Kimimaro ini. Ah, Itachi benar-benar menyesal sekarang. "Adikku pria baik, tipe setia. Dan yang kulihat, Naruto juga nyaman di dekat Sasuke. Mereka pasangan cocok." Jelasnya dengan senyum mengembang. Ah, sepertinya Itachi benar-benar salah langkah saat ini.

"Berhenti di sini!" pinta Kyuubi cukup keras.

Kimimaro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tanpa banyak bicara dengan lihai dia menepikan dan menghentikan kendaraannya. Kyuubi segera keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan menuju bagasi dan mengeluarkan koper milik Itachi dari dalamnya. "Turun!" perintahnya dari samping mobil.

"Hah?" Itachi hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi tak percaya.

"Turun!" perintah Kyuubi lagi dengan nada lebih tegas saat ini.

Itachi melirik ke arah Kimimaro yang hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang, berdebat dengan Kyuubi yang sedang dalam _mood_ tidak bersahabat bukan pilihan bijak. Itachi membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya, membuka pintu penumpang dan akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobil, sementara Kyuubi merangsak masuk menempati tempat duduk yang ditinggalkan Itachi.

"Kalian marah karena aku membela adikku?" Itachi mencondongkan badan hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan jendela kaca mobil. Ya ampun, kenapa mulutnya harus begitu gatal hingga dia kembali melempar pertanyaan tabu. Kyuubi melipat kedua tanganmya di depan dada, mendelik tajam sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Itachi. "Kalian yakin tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto? Karena sikap kalian terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang asing."

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kimimaro dan Kyuubi kompak sebelum melaju pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan untuk beberapa saat.

"Berani sekali temanmu membela Sasuke," ujar Kimimaro tidak terima. "Jangan bergaul dengannya, Kyuu. Kau bisa cepat keriput. Lihat saja keriput di bawah matanya itu," tambahnya.

"Terkadang dia memang sangat menyebalkan," Kyuubi mendengus kasar. "Itachi akan sangat marah jika mendengat ucapanmu. Itu tanda lahir, bukan keriput." Ujarnya, membenarkan.

Kimimaro mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan, tidak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus bisa mengeluarkan Naruto dari rumah Sasuke." Ujar Kimimaro kemudian. "Sangat berbahaya jika Naruto terus tinggal di rumahnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana jika bocah mesum itu memaksa Naruto untuk-"

"Cukup!" potong Kyuubi cepat. Dia terlalu ngeri untuk mendengar dan membayangkannya. Kyuubi sekilas melirik ke arah Kimimaro dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku setuju denganmu. Kita harus mengeluarkan Naruto dari rumah Sasuke. Hei, kenapa kita tidak menawarinya untuk tinggal bersamaku? Rumah keluarga Uzumaki sangat besar. Bukankah lebih nyaman jika dia tinggal bersamaku?" kedua bola mata Kyuubi bersinar saat mengatakannya. Kyuubi tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya mendadak bahagia saat membayangkan Naruto tinggal bersamanya.

Kimimaro mengernyit, kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Lebih baik dia tinggal bersamaku." Tukasnya tegas, membuat Kyuubi mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Jika dia tinggal bersamamu, aku akan sulit menemuinya. Berbeda jika dia tinggal denganku. Kau bisa mengunjunginya kapan saja."

"Itu tidak adil!" protes Kyuubi, kesal. "Naruto membutuhkan sosok kakak perempuan sepertiku. Jangan tertawa!" Kyuubi mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya, memperingatkan Kimimaro yang tertawa keras. "Pokoknya dia harus tinggal denganku!" tukasnya mutlak.

"Tidak..." Ujarnya setelah derai tawanya berhenti. Kimimaro menggeleng tidak setuju. "Lebih baik jika dia tinggal bersamaku. Lagipula aku lebih mengenalnya daripada kau. Dia akan lebih nyaman bersamaku." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu tidak benar!" teriak Kyuubi tidak terima. Dan pertengkaran mereka pun terus berlangsung hingga keduanya sampai di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu, kenapa hatinya begitu gembira hari ini. Mungkinkah karena pertemuannya dengan Kimimaro dan Kyuubi? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman saat mereka berkumpul, bercanda dan berbagi cerita. Kenapa Naruto bisa dengan bebas bicara mengenai impiannya pada kedua orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lirih.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu tidak jelas.

"Kakakmu sangat ramah, aku menyukainya." Sambung Naruto tulus. Ah, andai saja dia melihat kedutan di kening pemuda di sampingnya, mungkin dia akan terkejut. "Adik Kimimaro-_nii_ juga sangat menyenangkan. Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Kyuu-_nee_?"

Sasuke mendengus, seolah mencemooh. "Kakakku? Ramah?" ujarnya sinis. "Kau pasti salah orang. Dia hanya pengganggu berisik yang merepotkan. Rubah galak itu juga tidak jauh berbeda." Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi serius sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada datar. "Hari ini, rubah itu bersikap lebih mengesalkan dari biasanya. Begitu pun dengan Itachi dan Kimimaro."

"Oh, yang benar saja!" keluh Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukai orang-orang ramah dan menyenangkan seperti mereka? Kakakmu sangat ramah," ujar Naruto bersikeras. "Kau juga harus sopan, mereka lebih tua!" tegurnya keras.

Dan mengesalkan, pikir Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa apa yang diucapkan mulutnya berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. "Terserah!" sahut Sasuke sebal. Keduanya terus berjalan melewati jalan ramai Kota Shibuya sore ini. Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya pelan. Dari ekspresinya dia tahu jika Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sisinya. "Apa terlihat jelas jika aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" dia balik bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar ringan, namun Sasuke bisa menangkap kegelisahan dalam sikap gadis remaja itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan satu langkah lebar untuk mendahului Naruto. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik cepat, hingga posisi keduanya saling berhadapan saat ini. "Kau terlihat gelisah," katanya dengan mimik wajah datar andalannya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ekspresi datar andalan keluarganya harus menurun pada dirinya. Sasuke ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir dan cemas. Namun apa daya, hanya ekspresi datarnya yang bisa dia perlihatkan pada Naruto. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, iya-kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu mengamit tangan kanan pemuda di depannya. Ah, sekarang pemuda itu bersyukur karena bisa mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik. Tidak lucu jika dia harus meloncat kegirangan hanya karena Naruto berjalan seraya mengamit tangannya. "Kita baru saling mengenal," ujar Naruto pelan, pandangannya menerawang. "Tapi kau bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku dengan baik. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke berdeham untuk menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin. Semoga Naruto tidak mendengar debaran jantungku yang bertalu keras, mohonnya dalam hati. "Tidak sulit untuk membaca isi pikiranmu, Dobe!" ujarnya, menjaga nadanya tetap datar.

Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya, lucu. Pura-pura tersinggung karena panggilan yang disematkan Sasuke untuknya. "Itu bukan jawaban," sungutnya ketus.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Kenyataannya seperti itu." Ujarnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk merapat kearahnya saat keduanya bersiap menyebrang bersama ribuan pengunjung kota itu. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, darimana orang-orang itu berasal? Kenapa jalanan Shibuya tidak pernah sepi dari pejalan kaki. Seolah tidak ada habisnya, kota ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Sekarang mereka berjalan menuju Center Gai, tempat makan dan minum murah di Shibuya. Gadis di sampingnya itu memutar kedua bola matanya, berjalan semakin cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke. " Jalanmu cepat sekali," keluhnya. Namun Sasuke tidak ambil peduli. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan semakin cepat. "Lalu, kenapa kau meminta ijin pulang lebih awal? Dan kenapa kita harus ke sini?" sambung Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget karenanya. "Bukankah kau bilang jika kau bosan di rumah?" jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu ringan. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan lalu membawamu keliling kota agar kau tidak bosan," lanjut Sasuke dengan sikap _cool_. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku, Naruto." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyempitkan mata dan memasang ekspresi galak.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ucapan kakakmu membuatku berpikir."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan kernyitan dalam. "Bukankah aku sudah katakan jika kakakku itu tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu? Kenapa kau harus memikirkan ucapannya?"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke arah kursi taman di pinggir trotoar. Sejenak beristirahat di sana sepertinya tidak buruk, pikirnya. "Apa kau memperhatikan wajah kami bertiga? Apa benar yang dikatakan kakakmu, jika aku, Kimimaro-_nii _dan Kyuu-_nee _ada kemiripan satu sama lain?" tanya Naruto penasaran saat keduanya sudah duduk di bangku taman itu. Suasana jalan cukup ramai saat ini, mungkin karena hari libur dan cuaca cerah yang mendukung orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan. Naruto juga harus ekstra sabar karena Sasuke menjadi objek lirikan gadis-gadis remaja yang lalu-lalang di sana.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab 'Ya'?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, matanya menekuri trotoar di bawahnya. "Entahlah," jawabnya pelan. "Apa boleh jika aku merasa senang?" gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

Sasuke mengacak sayang rambut pirang Naruto, mencoba mengenyahkan awan mendung yang menggantung di kedua bola mata milik Naruto. "Kau berharap jika mereka keluargamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Bolehkah aku berharap seperti itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Keajaiban seperti itu terdengar sangat mustahil." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan keluargamu yang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia," jawab Naruto cepat. "Nenekku adalah nenek terbaik di dunia. Begitupun dengan Dei-_nii, _dia kakak terbaik yang aku miliki. Mungkin aku tamak karena ingin memiliki Kimimaro-_nii _dan Kyuu-_nee _sebagai keluarga kandungku."

Pemuda itu terdiam. "Kau tidak tamak," sahutnya pelan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan membelai anak rambut pirang milik Naruto sambil bicara. "Wajar jika kau menginginkan keluarga kandung. Tentu saja bukan berarti kau tidak mencintai keluarga angkatmu. Bagaimanpun, nenek dan kakakmu adalah orang-orang yang selalu menemanimu selama ini. Mereka juga sangat menyayangimu, kan?".

Di depan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kedua matanya berbinar, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan secara spontan Sasuke memeluk tubuh gadis pirang itu penuh kasih lalu berbisik lembut tepat di telinga kanan Naruto. "Memilikimu dalam keluarga adalah suatu kebahagian besar, Naruto. Dan semoga kau selalu bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto pelan tanpa mampu menyembunyikan perasaan harunya. Keduanya berpelukan untuk beberapa waktu, tanpa menyadari jika ada empat pasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik keduanya.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda di dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze sore ini. Rumah yang biasanya tenang atau lebih tepat jika disebut sepi itu kini terdengar begitu ribut karena suara Kyuubi dan Kimimaro. Keduanya masih saling melemparkan argumen mengenai tempat dimana seharusnya Naruto tinggal.

Kushina dan Minato saling melempar pandang. Sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang diributkan oleh kedua anaknya. Minato tidak habis pikir kenapa putra sulungnya bisa bersikap begitu kekanakkan seperti saat ini. Biasanya Kimimaro selalu bersikap dewasa, Minato bahkan hampir tidak mempercayai mata dan telinganya saat melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran putranya.

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku!" tukas Kyuubi entah untuk yang keberapakalinya.

Kimimaro tertawa mengejek dan membalas ketus. "Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau berpikir jika dia akan mau untuk tinggal bersamamu?"

Kyuubi melotot marah. "Dia juga tidak akan mau untuk tinggal dengan pria mesum sepertimu!" teriaknya kekanakkan.

"Aku tidak mesum!" raung Kimimaro tidak terima.

"Kau mesum!" sembur Kyuubi tetap ngotot.

"Tidak!" balas Kimimaro lagi. Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Napas keduanya memburu karena marah.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Kushina akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Dijewernya telinga keduanya hingga meringis kesakitan.

"Ampun... ampun, _Kaa-san_!" mohon keduanya kompak.

Kushina melepaskan jewerannya dan menatap keduanya yang kini duduk saling memunggungi. "Jadi, apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Kimimaro dan Kyuubi berbalik menghadap Kushina dalam hitungan detik yang sama dan bicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Berhenti!" teriak Kushina menghentikan ucapan kedua anaknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti. "Kalian tahu jika kami sangat mencemaskan kalian. Kenapa kalian baru pulang? Bukankah pesawat Kyuubi mendarat siang tadi?" tanyanya beruntun.

Kedua anaknya kembali bicara bersamaan. Kushina menutup kupingnya dan berkata keras. "_Stop_! Berhenti bicara!" putusnya kemudian. Kushina menarik napas untuk menurunkan emosinya. Sementara Minato tersenyum lembut memperhatikan interaksi istri dan kedua buah hatinya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kita bicarakan dengan mereka?" Minato menengahi dengan bijak.

"Kau benar," sahut Kushina. Wanita itu memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan kepada kalian berdua." Ujarnya dengan nada serius. Kimimaro dan Kyuubi mengernyit, keduanya berpikir hal yang sama, pasti ada hal serius yang terjadi, pikir keduanya kompak.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan?" tanya Kimimaro membuka suara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina yang sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Istrinya itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum hambar. "Tolong ceritakan pada mereka kebenarannya!" mohonnya lirih.

"Apapun yang akan kami katakan pada kalian, ayah harap tidak membuat kalian membenci Nenek kalian."

Kyuubi mengernyit dalam, semakin tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya apa? Apa kalian bermaksud untuk rujuk?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Aku sih tidak terlalu peduli," tambahnya, pura-pura tidak peduli.

Minato tersenyum kecil, mata jernihnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuubi yang kini terlihat canggung. Ah, anak gadisnya memang sangat menggemaskan, pikirnya. "Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu," jawab Minato.

"Apa yang lebih penting daripada hal itu?" tanya Kimimaro terdengar kecewa.

"Adik kalian," jawab Minato singkat.

"Adik?" beo Kimimaro dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Minato mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab dengan tenang. "Adik kalian masih hidup."

Hening.

Hening lagi, bahkan suara napas keempatnya pun seolah tidak terdengar di dalam ruang keluarga itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Kimimaro dan Kyuubi kompak.

"Kami tidak bercanda," Minato kembali bicara dengan nada serius. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa aku harus senang atau sedih saat ini. Disatu sisi, aku sangat senang saat mengetahui adik kalian mungkin masih hidup. Tapi disisi lain, aku pun sedih karena harus berpisah selama tujuh belas tahun dan hingga detik ini kami belum tahu bagaimana keadaan adik kalian itu." Minato menghela napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Pria itu terlihat lelah, lingkaran matanya terlihat begitu jelas sore ini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu jika adikku masih hidup?" tanya Kyuubi setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Gadis itu mencengkram tepian sofa yang didudukinya erat. "Bukankah adikku meninggal saat dilahirkan. Di rumah, kita bahkan memiliki altar untuk mendoakannya. _Kaa-san_, jika kalian melakukan hal ini agar kami menyetujui kalian kembali bersama, maka kalian tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku pasti mendukung apapun keputusan kalian."

"Kami tidak berbohong, Sayang." Kushina menjawab dengan ekspresi sedih. Hatinya kembali hancur saat mengingat kebohongan yang dikatakan Mito selama ini. "Pada kenyataannya, adik kalian tidak meninggal saat dilahirkan."

"Kami butuh penjelasan," mohon Kimimaro. "Tolong jelaskan kepada kami kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi."

Kushina dan Minato saling melempar pandang hingga akhirnya Kushina mengangguk pelan memberi isyarat pada suaminya, dan akhirnya semua kebenaran itu pun diungkap.

"Jadi, adikku mungkin masih hidup?" Kyuubi kembali bertanya dengan suara bergetar setelah Minato selesai menceritakan kebenaran mengenai Naruto. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, napasnya mendadak sesak. Kenapa dia merasa sesakit ini? Kenapa neneknya begitu tega? Lalu bagaimana keadaan adiknya? Benarkah dia masih hidup? Bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya.

"Kalian sudah mencarinya?" tanya Kimimaro serak. Wajah pria muda itu terlihat lebih pucat. Tangannya gemetar, dingin dan basah oleh keringat. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kita harus mencarinya! Apa dia diadopsi oleh keluarga baik? Bagaimana jika dia-"

"Kimimaro, tenang!" Minato berkata selembut mungkin. Dia tahu benar jika kedua anaknya itu pasti bingung, syok juga ketakutan saat ini. Sama seperti dirinya dan Kushina. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. "Kami sudah meminta Kakashi untuk menyelidiki hal ini."

"Bukankah kita hanya harus mencari ke tempat dimana adikku diberikan untuk diadopsi? Kenapa kita tidak mendatangi tempat asuhan itu?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Kyuu." Jawab Kushina. Jemari lentik wanita itu menyeka air matanya yang kembali turun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, tidak habis mengerti.

"Tempat asuhan yang ditempati adikmu mengalami kebakaran. Dan sekarang, di atas tanah bekas panti asuhan itu kini berdiri perusahaan milik ayah kalian." Kushina kembali terisak keras setelah mengatakannya.

"Gila!" Kimimaro menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?"

Keempatnya kembali terdiam cukup lama, sibuk akan pikirannya masing-masing. Menunggu, mereka hanya bisa menunggu laporan Kakashi dan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

Suara dehaman keras mengembalikan Sasuke dan Naruto ke alam nyata. Sedikit tidak rela, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Mata pemuda itu berkilat tajam. Marah, kesal, jengkel bercampur menjadi satu saat matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan keempat teman baiknya. Kenapa mereka harus ada disini? Pikir Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu," Kiba akhirnya bicara, memutus ketegangan diantara mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum kaku saat tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih kepadanya. Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pura-pura sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara formal," kini giliran Neji yang angkat bicara. Senyumnya nampak menawan, dan suaranya terdengar begitu ramah. "Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Kau bisa memanggilku Neji." Tukasnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hyuuga!" ralat Sasuke ketus. Pemuda itu bahkan menepis uluran tangan Neji agar Naruto tidak menjabat uluran tangannya. "Kalian baru kenal, kenapa kau mengijinkannya untuk memanggil nama kecilmu?"

Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melotot tak percaya mendengarnya. Sementara mulut Kiba sudah menganga lebar. Benarkah apa yang didengar mereka? Nada suara Sasuke jelas terdengar cemburu. Ah, ternyata Sasuke memang menyukai gadis pirang ini, pikir ketiganya kompak.

"Rambutmu indah sekali," Naruto memuji dengan tulus. Tangan kananya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Neji yang terlihat berkilau terkena mentari sore. Namun uluran tangannya itu segera ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Rambutmu lebih indah," pujinya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Naruto menyempitkan mata. "Jika tidak berniat memuji, sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresi wajahmu sama sekali tidak mendukung pernyataanmu," prote Naruto yang sedikit tersinggung karena menganggap jika Sasuke sedang mengoloknya saat ini.

Neji tersenyum bangga lalu mengibas rambutnya dengan anggun, seolah tidak terusik oleh ucapan Sasuke, dia menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Kau kuijinkan untuk memanggil nama kecilku. Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu juga sangat cantik. Sama seperti pemiliknya." Ujarnya tanpa maksud merayu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," sahut gadis itu. Sasuke kembali mendelik dan menatap sinis ke arah Neji yang masih bersikap tenang. Naruto menekuk mulutnya ke atas. "Namaku Senju Naruto. Kalian boleh memanggilku Naruto."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengijinkan mereka memanggil nama kecilmu?" Sasuke nyaris putus-asa. "Setelah Kimimaro dan Itachi, sekarang kau mengijinkan mereka memanggil nama kecilmu?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat lucu sekarang. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya, kan. Lagipula kau juga memanggilku dengan panggilan kecilku."

"Ini Jepang!" ujar Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras. "Dan itu dua hal yang berbeda. Aku berhak memanggil nama kecilmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang bisa memanggil nama kecilmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Tapi mereka temanmu," kata Naruto ringan. "Kenapa kau harus keberatan?"

"Ya!" timpal Kiba penuh semangat. "Kenapa kau harus keberatan?" tambahnya dengan ekspresi geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Inuzuka Kiba."

"Aku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Aku, Nara Shikamaru."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Naruto membungkuk kecil. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke yang mulai merajuk marah.

"Makan," jawab Gaara pendek.

"Ah, kebetulan kami juga mau cari tempat makan yang enak." Seru Naruto senang. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Keempat teman baiknya berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa keras saat ini. Kapan lagi mereka bisa mengganggu dan mengerjai Sasuke, pikir keempatnya kompak.

"Kenapa kita tidak jalan bersama-sama?" tawar Shikamaru dengan nada ringan. "Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika ramai?"

"Kau benar!" Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Semakin banyak orang, akan semakin menyenangkan." Serunya senang.

Ah, sepertinya hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tidak setuju akan ide Shikamaru ini. Lihat saja aura hitam dan bermusuhan yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke saat ini. Waktu berkualitas bersama Naruto yang direncanakan Sasuke pun kembali gagal hari ini.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, malam pun tiba dengan cepat. Kyuubi bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya tidak mau dipejamkan. Ya, Tuhan. Adiknya mungkin masih hidup. Seharusnya dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib adiknya, tapi kenapa dia malah memikirkan Naruto?

"Apa mungkin karena keduanya memiliki nama yang sama, jadi dalam otakku berputar wajah Naruto?" gumam Kyuubi. "Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan keluarganya secara rinci. Ck, dasar bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. "Eh, kenapa aku tidak meminta bantuan Itachi untuk mengorek keterangan dari Sasuke? Sasuke pasti tahu silsilah keluarga Naruto. Iya-kan?" Kyuubi tertunduk, merasa tidak yakin. "Akan terasa aneh jika tiba-tiba aku datang berkunjung dan menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto. Bagaimana jika dia tersinggung?" Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. "Aish... Kenapa aku malah berharap jika Naruto yang kukenal adalah adikku yang hilang? Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_? Atau sebaiknya aku membicarakan hal ini pada Kimimaro-_nii_?"

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dalam mimpinya sekalipun Kyuubi tidak pernah berkhayal untuk bisa menempati kamar ini lagi. Bolehkah dia berharap jika keluarganya akan kembali utuh? Bolehkah dia berharap jika adiknya masih hidup, sehat, bahagia dan bisa kembali berkumpul dengannya secepat mungkin?

"Tuhan. Apa permohonanku terlalu banyak?" bisik Kyuubi sedih.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hello! Kali ini updateannya juga lama. Akhir-akhir ini saya memang sedang sibuk. Terima kasih untuk yang masih bersedia menunggu, membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review karya saya ini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ceritanya sudah mendekati klimaks. Semoga pembaca semua masih bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8 : Perpisahan dan Pertemuan

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Ok. Selamat membaca!**

**14 Days With Mr. Stranger**

**Chapter 8 : Perpisahan dan Pertemuan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kimimaro bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Adik bungsunya masih hidup? Pria itu melepas napas panjang dan menutup matanya erat. Tuiuh belas tahun bukan waktu singkat. Bagaimana bisa Uzumaki Mito menyimpan rahasia itu begitu lama? Bukankah Naruto juga cucu kandungnya? Kenapa dia begitu tega? Kenapa amarah selalu mampu menutup akal sehat manusia? Kenapa amarah selalu mampu membutakan hati nurani? Kimimaro lagi-lagi melepas napas panjang. Semua ini salahnya, pikirnya. Andai saja dia tidak pernah ada, maka semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi serta Naruto pasti menjadi keluarga utuh yang bahagia, tidak seperti sekarang.

Sebuah ketukan pelan mengembalikannya dari lamunan. Kimimaro mengernyit, melirik ke atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam digital yang diletakkan di atas nakas tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih lima belas menit. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tengah malam begini? Batinnya.

Ketukan kembali terdengar. Kimimaro bergerak, bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang untuk membuka pintu. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat mendapati Kyuubi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyum gugup. "Ada apa?" tanya Kimimaro pelan.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan," jawab Kyuubi dengan ekspresi serius.

Kimimaro membuka pintu kamarnya lebar dan berkata, "apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kyuubi melangkah masuk. "Mengenai Naruto," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Jadi?" tanya Kimimaro lagi setelah keduanya duduk di sofa. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan mengenai Naruto?" tanya Kimimaro lagi saat Kyuubi tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis?" Kimimaro bergerak ke sisi Kyuubi dan merengkuh tubuh adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Sstttt... jangan menangis! Kau membuatku bingung!" Kimimaro mengelus lembut punggung Kyuubi yang menangis semakin menjadi. "Aku bukan penghibur yang baik, kau tahu?" tambahnya dengan tawa kering.

"Bagaimana bisa Nenek berbuat setega itu pada Naruto?" Kyuubi akhirnya bicara setelah tangisnya mereda. Kimimaro menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi adiknya dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab dengan nada pahit. "Semua salahku," ujarnya membuat Kyuubi tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menyalahkan diri sendiri?" dahi Kyuubi berkerut saat mengatakannya.

Kimimaro menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya dan melepas napas lelah, "jika aku tidak hadir di dalam kehidupan kalian, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Jangan menangis!" pinta Kyuubi parau. Kini giliran gadis muda itu yang panik melihat kedua mata kakaknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak menangis!" bantah Kimimaro tidak mengidahkan bulir air mata yang mulai memberontak turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis!" ulang Kyuubi lagi. "Aku juga tidak pintar memberi penghiburan."

Hening.

Dan suara tawa keduanya pun terdengar beberapasaat kemudian. "Kita berdua sangat menyedihkan," ujar Kyuubi setelah tawanya reda. "Jika kita sedih, siapa yang akan menghibur kita nanti?"

"Naruto?" jawab Kimimaro tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ah..." Kyuubi mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukannya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Kimimaro antusias. "Kita akan segera menemukannya dan berkumpul kembali. Kyuubi tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, hatinya membuncah bahagia saat memikirkannya. Keluarga mereka akan kembali utuh.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika orangtua kita kembali rujuk?" Kimimaro bertanya dengan suara pelan. Dengan teliti dia mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja tidak," seru Kyuubi. "Aku akan bahagia jika mereka bahagia. Aku akan menerima apapun keputusan mereka."

"Kau semakin dewasa," ujar Kimimaro bangga seraya mengacak sayang rambut merah Kyuubi.

"Hentikan!" rajuk Kyuubi. Dia sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Kau boleh melakukannya pada Naruto tapi tidak kepadaku."

"Kenapa?" Kimimaro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyempitkan mata.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," jawab Kyuubi cemberut seraya merapihkan rambut merahnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Ck, kau juga masih anak kecil," ujar Kimimaro, mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Setidaknya untukku," tambahnya cepat saat Kyuubi melotot ke arahnya. "Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, apa yang mau kau bicarakan mengenai Naruto. Aku yakin bukan tentang nenekmu saja yang ingin kau katakan."

Kyuubi mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk bersila. Ekspresinya serius saat ini. "Senju Naruto," ujar Kyuubi.

Kimimaro mengernyit sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan mata, otaknya langsung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kyuubi. "Naruto juga diadopsi oleh keluarga Senju. Mungkinkah?" tanyanya menggantung, wajahnya terlihat _shock, _namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali biasa. "Jangan terlalu berharap, Kyuu. Akan terasa sakit jika kau jatuh nanti."

"Aku hanya berandai," sahut Kyuubi menunduk. "Apa kau tidak merasa jika ikatan kita bertiga begitu kuat?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Bahkan Itachi menganggap kita bertiga kakak-beradik."

"Aku tahu," Kimimaro memasang pose berpikir. "Aku juga ingat, Naruto mengatakan jika dia diadopsi saat berumur tujuh tahun dan dibawa ke Amerika oleh nenek angkatnya-"

"Benar, kan! Benar, kan!" teriak Kyuubi antusias, memotong ucapan Kimimaro. "Aku yakin dia adik kita," tambahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimana jika besok kita menemui dan menanyakan latar belakangnya secara langsung?"

Kimimaro mengernyit dalam. "Bagaimana jika Naruto tersinggung?" ujarnya tidak yakin akan ide Kyuubi. "Rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika kita harus menanyakannya secara _frontal_. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak setuju."

Kyuubi terdiam lama mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu bertanya banyak, kita langsung tes DNA saja. Ambil beberapa helaian rambut Naruto untuk tes. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana caranya kita mengambil rambut Naruto?"

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Dalam hati mengumpat karena kakak pertamanya ini mendadak bodoh. "Kita bisa mengambilnya dari sisir milik Naruto, pasti ada helai rambut patah, kan?"

Kimimaro mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

"Ck, bisakah kau berpikir positif?" omel Kyuubi kesal. "Dan jangan tanya bagaimana cara kita mengambil sisir milik Naruto, karena aku yang akan memikirkan caranya."

"Jika gagal?" tanya Kimimaro lagi. Pria itu menelan air liurnya dan tersenyum kering dengan jari tangan diangkat ke udara membentuk simbol _peace _saat Kyuubi lagi-lagi melotot kearahnya.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara lain jika gagal mendapatkan sisir itu," jawab Kyuubi ketus. "Mungkin aku akan memotong sedikit rambutnya. Ah, aku harus membawa gunting kecil untuk itu. Atau aku ambil saja sikat gigi miliknya? Atau aku ambil gelas yang sudah dipakainya?" gadis itu terus bicara panjang lebar membuat mulut Kimimaro yang sudah terbuka untuk menyela kembali tertutup rapat. "Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun," tukasnya mutlak dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada Kimimaro. "Aku yang akan membuat rencana, dan kau hanya perlu mengikuti arahanku. Mengerti?"

"Terserah," sahut Kimimaro menyerah. Percuma berdebat dengan Kyuubi saat ini, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali berdebat panjang.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat. Ruang makan di apartemen Sasuke begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara denting sendok dan garpu yang terdengar di sana. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menyantap sarapan pagi sederhana yang disiapkan oleh Naruto dalam keheningan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke lewat bulu matanya yang lentik. Sikap Sasuke sangat aneh sejak kemarin. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku sudah selesai." Suara berat Sasuke sedikit mengagetkan Naruto. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya," tambah pemuda itu tanpa menatapnya.

"Ah, ya." Jawab Naruto salah tingkah. Dirinya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena sikap Sasuke yang terkesan dingin. "Hati-hati di jalan!" Naruto berkata lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh. Naruto melepas napas panjang setelah kepergian Sasuke. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, pikirnya. Naruto mengernyit, mencoba mengingat hal apa yang menjadi penyebab kemarahan Sasuke.

Semuanya baik-baik saja saat kemarin mereka pergi berdua untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi sikap Sasuke berubah sejak keempat temannya datang dan bergabung. Apa Sasuke tidak suka aku berkenalan dengan teman-temannya? Apa aku membuat Sasuke malu? Pikirannya mulai melantur. "Mungkin ada baiknya aku menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke," tukas Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

Naruto baru saja selesai mencuci piring kotor saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Keningnya berkerut dalam saat melihat nomor tak dikenal dilayar telepon genggamnya. "Halo?" ia akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Benar, saya Naruto Senju." Ujarnya lagi, menjawab pertanyaan si penelepon.

"Saya Michael Smith," pria itu memperkenalkan diri. "Saya juru bicara Kedutaan Besar Amerika di Jepang."

Perasaan Naruto mendadak tidak karuan mendengarnya. Untuk apa pihak kedutaan menghubunginya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakak atau neneknya? Tidak. Kumohon, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada keduanya. Mohonnya di dalam hati. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Saya sangat sulit menghubungi kakak anda di Peru, dan baru hari ini saya mendapat nomor telepon pribadi anda."

"Ah. Kakak saya saat ini ada di pedalaman Peru. Dia pasti sangat sulit untuk dihubungi." Jelas Naruto. Jadi bukan Kak Dei, apa mungkin Nenek?

"Saya ingin memberitahukan jika Nyonya Tsunade Senju mengalami kecelakaan di Ethiopia," terang pria itu tenang.

"Apa? Kecelakaan? Nenek saya kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto semakin panik mendengar berita yang baru di dengarnya.

"Kami akan menjelaskan detailnya di kantor. Saya minta anda datang ke kedutaan secepatnya."

"Baik. Baik. Saya akan segera ke sana," Naruto menjawab parau. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. "Baik. Saya akan menemui anda. Segera."

"Tolong berikan alamat anda saat ini, agar kami bisa menjemput anda."

"Tidak perlu. Saya akan naik taksi saja," Naruto menolak cepat. Waktu yang dibutuhkan pasti lebih lama jika dia menunggu untuk dijemput. Jadi lebih baik jika dia pergi naik taksi.

"Kalau begitu kami menunggu kedatangan anda, Nona Senju."

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya," tukas Naruto menutup pembicaraan itu. Gadis itu berganti pakaian dengan cepat, mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan segera pergi dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

Suasana Konoha International High School sangat ramai hari ini. Teriakan para pendukung masing-masing kelas yang bertanding bergema sepanjang pertandingan berlangsung. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama festival olahraga. Setiap kelas bertanding untuk memperebutkan gelar juara.

"Woi, Sasuke. Kau masih marah kepada kami?" Kiba berteriak kencang. Seolah tuli, Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mengidahkan teriakan teman dekatnya itu. Dia memang masih kesal setengah mati pada keempat temannya yang kini menyeringai penuh arti di belakang punggungnya. Mereka jelas sengaja mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Naruto, kemarin. Dasar brengsek! Umpatnya di dalam hati.

Neji berlari, menyusul langkah Sasuke lalu merangkul pundak Uchiha bungsu. "Hei, kau merajuk seperti seorang gadis," oloknya yang dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Sasuke. Neji hanya menyeringai senang saat Sasuke menepis tangannya kasar. "Kami perlu mengenal calon ipar kami, Sas." Neji kembali bicara dengan ekspresi serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa kau akan terus merajuk sepanjang hari?" Shikamaru menimpali. "Apa aku perlu menghubungi Naruto dan memintanya untuk datang mendukungmu?" Shikamaru menahan tawa saat Sasuke berbalik dan berdesis penuh ancaman, "jangan coba-coba!" ancam Sasuke kemudian berbelok masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, sementara keempat temannya terus mengikutinya dengan menahan tawa. Ah, kapan lagi mereka bisa mengganggu Sasuke?

Sasuke meletakkan tas olahraganya di pinggir lapangan. Sebentar lagi akan berlangsung pertandingan basket antara kelas Sasuke dan kelas olahraga. Pertandingan pasti akan berlangsung seru, kelas olahraga pasti akan berusaha mengalahkan kelas unggulan untuk membalas kekalahan mereka tempo hari.

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang siswa kelas olahraga sangat menakutkan hari ini?" ujar Gaara mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Mereka seperti ingin menelan kita hidup-hidup."

Sasuke melirik ke arah kelas olahraga dan mendengus kecil. "Kita pasti menang," ujarnya mutlak. Tatapan dinginnya kini beralih pada keempat temannya. "Aku akan menghajar kalian jika kita kalah hari ini."

"Apa kau perlu alasan lain untuk menghajar kami?" tantang Neji dengan berani. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan saat marah, Sas. Benar-benar imut," tambah Neji dengai senyum menyebalkan.

"Kau mau kuhajar sekarang?" Sasuke melotot marah. Urat kesabarannya hampir putus saat ini. Kemarahannya pada keempat temannya semakin memuncak. Berani sekali mereka mengoloknya terus menerus. Bukankah seharusnya mereka meminta maaf dan menyesal? Ah, mungkin seharusnya dia menghajar keempatnya kemarin.

Di tempat lain, Naruto sampai ke tempat tujuannya tepat pukul sebelas siang. Naruto memperlihatkan paspor miliknya pada pihak keamanan dan memberitahukan alasan kedatangannya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar mengantarnya masuk ke dalam gedung menuju meja penerima tamu.

"Dia mengatakan sudah ada janji dengan Tuan Smith," jelas pria itu pada wanita setengah baya berambut pirang yang masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Saya Naruto Senju." Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan suara bergetar. "Tuan Smith meminta saya untuk datang," lapornya.

Wanita di balik meja itu mengangguk kecil pada pria besar di samping Naruto, sebuah sinyal untuk meminta pria itu meninggalkan keduanya di sana. "Tuan Smith sudah menunggu anda, Nona Senju." Ujarnya ramah setelah kepergian pria besar itu. "Mari, saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangannya."

Naruto di antar ke sebuah ruang pertemuan. Gadis itu semakin gugup saat mendapati banyaknya orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita paruh baya lain menyambutnya hangat dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Seorang pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tuan Smith tersenyum ramah sekaligus simpati ke arahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan nenek saya?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Nenekmu mengalami kecelakaan saat helikopter yang membawa rombongan sepuluh orang dokter menuju Kota Harer dari Jijiga gagal mendarat dengan mulus kemarin sore, waktu Ethiopia," terang Tuan Smith tenang. "Pihak kedutaan dan PBB sedang menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan itu. Kami takut ada unsur sabotase mengingat wilayah Harer hanya berjarak enam puluh kilometer dari Negara Somalia yang saat ini tengah terjadi pemberontakan."

Naruto menatap Tuan Smith dengan berkaca-kaca dan menimpali dengan suara serak. "Saya hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan nenek saya. Itu lebih penting daripada alasan penyebab kecelakaannya."

Wanita yang menyambutnya masuk ke dalam ruangan memberi Naruto segelas air putih dan memintanya minum untuk menenangkan diri. Wanita itu bahkan menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto untuk memberi kekuatan. "_Thank you_!" cicit Naruto dengan senyum kecil, dipaksakan. Wanita berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Tuan Smith mengambil napas panjang. Menyampaikan berita duka selalu menjadi tugas paling berat yang harus dikerjakannya secara profesional. Dan kini dia harus dihadapkan pada seorang cucu yang terlihat begitu rapuh. "Tiga orang dokter serta pilot yang bersama nenekmu- meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Nyonya Tsunade Senju mengalami luka bakar hampir tujuh puluh puluh persen. Beliau sudah dipindahkan ke Pretoria, Ibu Kota Afrika Selatan untuk perawatan intensif."

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penjelasan itu. Hatinya sangat sedih mendengar berita duka itu, tapi batinnya memanjatkan syukur karena neneknya berhasil selamat walau harus mengalami luka bakar sangat hebat. Yang terpenting neneknya masih hidup. Dia benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah karena mengucapkan syukur padahal keluarga korban yang lain pasti sedang menangis histeris saat ini.

"Kami akan mengatur agar kau bisa pergi ke Pretoria secepatnya," ujar Smith membuat Naruto senang. "Pihak kedutaan Amerika di Peru juga saat ini sedang berusaha mencari kakakmu. Kami akan mengatur keberangkatan kakakmu ke Afrika Selatan setelah berhasil menemukannya."

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda isi dan tandatangani, Nona Senju." Wanita di samping Naruto ikut berbicara. "Karena itu mungkin anda harus tinggal lebih lama di sini."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto parau.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat Sasuke mendapati Kyuubi dan Kimimaro berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang masuk sekolah. "Yo, Pantat Ayam!" sapa Kyuubi dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sebaiknya duo Namikaze ini tidak mengganggunya, _mood_nya belum membaik bahkan bertambah buruk karena keempat temannya terus mengolok dan menjadikan kemarahannya sebagai bahan guyonan. Kemenangannya dari kelas olahraga pun tidak membantu mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu dan menjawab cepat, "mencarimu tentu saja. Apalagi? Aish... kenapa otakmu mendadak bodoh?" ejeknya kasar.

Kening Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya, ingin sekali dia berteriak marah pada teman dekat kakaknya ini. Namun bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. "Untuk apa kalian mencariku?" tanyanya dingin, mengabaikan seringai menyebalkan Kyuubi.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto pergi kemana?" timpal Kimimaro dengan ekspresi serius.

Sasuke mengernyit, "dia ada di rumah." Jawabnya pendek. "Biasanya dia akan menghubungiku jika akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kami sudah mencarinya ke apartemenmu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Telepon genggamnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi," jelas Kimimaro.

Sasuke merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari sana. Ditekannya nomor telepon genggam Naruto, dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar dan berdecak saat mendengar pemberitahuan dari mesin penjawab jika nomor yang dihubunginya sedang tidak aktif. Sasuke kemudian menghubungi nomor telepon apartemennya, lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. "Mungkin dia tidur," ujar Sasuke mencoba berpikiran positif.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita cek ke apartemenmu saja," usul Kimimaro. Tanpa banyak bicara ketiganya langsung melaju menuju apartemen Sasuke, sore ini. Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke mengirim pesan singkat pada Obito, memberitahukan jika hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk kerja. Kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak? Batin Sasuke. Apa Naruto tersinggung oleh sikapnya hingga dia tidak memberitahu jika akan pergi keluar? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu dan berharap jika Naruto baik-baik saja dan sedang tertidur pulas saat ini di apartemennya.

Perlu waktu hampir satu jam untuk Sasuke, Kimimaro dan Kyuubi sampai di apartemen Sasuke karena jalanan yang cukup padat sore ini. Setengah berlari Sasuke menuju ke apartemennya. Sasuke memasukkan _password _dan beranjak masuk. "Naruto?" panggilnya cukup keras dan mulai mencari ke setiap ruangan di apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Kimimaro dan Kyuubi mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan was-was. Mereka semakin gugup saat Sasuke menghambur keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan ekspresi panik. "Naruto tidak ada dimana pun," lapornya dengan suara berat. Dia kembali mengambil telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi Naruto, namun yang didapatnya tetap sama, nomor Naruto masih tidak aktif. "Kemana dia?" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Sasuke kembali memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku dan berkata, "aku akan mencarinya. Naruto, anak itu seringkali tersesat. Aku takut kali ini dia juga tersesat."

"Kami akan ikut mencari," seru Kimimaro sementara Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, menyetujui. "Lebih banyak orang yang mencari akan semakin baik," tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Sasuke. "Naruto sangat suka jalan-jalan walau dia tidak tahu tujuannya," jelas Sasuke pada kedua Namikaze di depannya. "Kita bisa mulai mencarinya di tempat-tempat rekreasi."

"Kalau begitu kita bagi tugas," ujar Kyuubi. "Aku akan mencari di pusat kota, Kimimaro-_nii_ mencari di bagian utara, dan Sasuke di bagian selatan."

"Bagaimana dengan bagian barat dan timur? Wilayahnya terlalu luas jika satu orang mencari di dua bagian tempat."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan ayahku," timpal Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kimimaro. "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, hari sudah semakin gelap," tambahnya cepat. "Boleh aku minta nomor telepon genggam kalian?" tanyanya. "Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika aku sudah menemukan Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Dan ketiganya segera berangkat untuk mencari Naruto setelah bertukar nomor telepon genggam.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke setelah keluar dari apartemennya adalah menemui ayahnya; Uchiha Fugaku. Dia mendongak menatap gedung berlantai tiga puluh di depannya- Uchiha Corp, tempat ayahnya bekerja. Ayahnya pasti masih berada di kantor saat ini. Sasuke yakin betul hal itu mengingat ayahnya yang _workaholic_. Dengan langkah berat dia bergerak masuk ke dalam gedung. Tanpa meminta persetujuan bagian penerima tamu, dia terus berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai dua puluh dimana ruang kerja ayahnya berada.

Aku harus melakukannya, putus Sasuke di dalam hati. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengidahkan teriakan sekretaris yang melarangnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Fugaku. "Kau tidak boleh masuk tanpa janji temu!" seru wanita berambut coklat itu, keras. Dia segera menekan tombol bantuan untuk memanggil petugas keamanan, sedangkan Sasuke terus melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf, Tuan Fugaku, saya sudah mencoba menghalanginya untuk masuk," ujar sekretaris itu takut dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

Fugaku menutup map di tangannya dan melepas kacamata bacanya untuk menatap si pembuat onar. "Tidak apa-apa, Yui. Dia putraku." Tukasnya penuh wibawa, sementara matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah putranya.

Yui, sekretaris muda itu hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Pemuda ini putra dari bosnya? Oh, tidak.

"Pergilah!" ujar Fugaku pada Yui yang masih berdiri membatu di tempatnya.

Yui segera membungkuk kecil setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang berdiri menghadapi ayahnya dengan wajah datar, sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi dan menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya pelan.

"Kau tidak pulang selama bertahun-tahun dan datang untuk membuat keributan?" tanya Fugaku dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu, Ayah." Kata Sasuke langsung pada tujuannya.

Sebelah alis Fugaku naik, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika putra bungsunya akan datang untuk meminta bantuannya. Pasti ada hal yang sangat mendesak, pikir Fugaku. "Kau meminta bantuanku?" tanya Fugaku dengan ekspresi datar. "Anak keras kepala sepertimu mau datang dan memohon bantuan dariku? Dari ayah yang sangat dibencinya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyanya lagi, beruntun.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Ayah inginkan. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku mohon bantuan ayah."

Fugaku melepas napas panjang dan menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi kerjanya, mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Ditelitinya dengan baik ekspresi putra bungsunya. Ah, Sasuke tumbuh dengan pesat. Tidak ada lagi wajah kanak-kanak pada diri putra bungsunya, hanya ada rahang tegas yang membuat putranya terlihat begitu dewasa. "Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menyodorkan telepon genggamnya pada Fugaku. Fugaku mengernyit melihat foto seorang gadis remaja di telepon genggam putranya. "Kau ingin aku menculiknya?" tanyanya datar.

Sebuah dengusan kasar terdengar, Sasuke mendelik dan melotot marah. "Jangan bercanda, Yah!"

Fugaku mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawab santai. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Tolong bantu aku mencarinya," ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil menstabilkan emosinya. "Dia menghilang, telepon genggamnya juga tidak aktif. Aku takut dia tersesat lagi."

"Woah, kau sepertinya mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, Sasuke. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Sasuke terdiam, benar, apa hubungan Naruto dengannya? Mereka hanya dua orang asing yang terpaksa tinggal bersama karena keadaan. Kenapa dia khawatir setiap kali Naruto menghilang atau bertindak bodoh? Kenapa dia harus secemas itu?

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan anak perempuan ini?" tanya Fugaku lagi, sambil menunjuk foto Naruto dengan dagunya. "Apa arti dia untukmu? Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus membantumu!"

Hening.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku harus merasa cemas setiap kali dia berbuat bodoh dan tersesat jalan," Sasuke mulai bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. Fugaku menutup mulutnya rapat, mendengarkan penuturan putranya dengan seksama. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hatiku membuncah senang setiap kali dia melempar senyum kearahku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hatiku merasa nyaman saat mendengar gelak tawanya. Hingga saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti Naruto untukku, Ayah."

Fugaku tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Putra bungsunya jelas menyukai anak perempuan ini. "Sejak kapan dia menghilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke membuat Fugaku kembali menekuk dahinya dalam. "Kyuubi dan Kimimaro-_nii _mencari Naruto sejak tadi sore, tapi Naruto tidak ditemukan dimanapun."

Fugaku mengangguk pelan, "dimana anak perempuan itu tinggal?"

"Di rumahku?" jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Fugaku hampir terjatuh dari kursi kerjanya.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" teriak Fugaku, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sejak kapan?"

"Kurang lebih sudah sebelas hari."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tinggal bersama? Kalian hanya tinggal berdua saja?" tanya Fugaku lagi, beruntun.

"Begitulah," Sasuke kembali menjawab tanpa beban.

"Lalu, apa kalian?" Fugaku berdeham dan kembali bicara, "apa kalian, kau tahu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Yah!" raung Sasuke marah. "Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal macam-macam," tambahnya cepat. "Naruto ditipu oleh Danzo-_san _ yang menyewakan apartemenku. Dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lain selama berada di Tokyo. Lagipula rencananya hari Minggu besok, kakaknya akan datang menjemputnya."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke yang terdengar tidak rela. "Ayah akan mengerahkan anak buah untuk mencarinya. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tunggu berita dari ayah."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga akan mencarinya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu untuk mencarinya."

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke cepat. "Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Fugaku melempar tatapannya keluar kaca ruang kerjanya, di luar langit begitu gelap. "Hujan turun deras di luar, kau memerlukan kendaraan untuk mencari anak itu. Lagipula, kau berjanji akan mematuhi apapun perintahku. Lupa?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Kirim foto pacarmu kepadaku, aku akan menyebarkannya pada anak buahku agar mereka bisa segera mencarinya."

"Dia bukan pacarku," Sasuke meralat terlalu cepat.

"Cepat kirim!" ujar Fugaku dengan senyum tipis, membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup di bawah tatapan tajam ayahnya.

Fugaku segera memanggil sepuluh anak buahnya ke kantor, dan memberikan intruksi cepat untuk mencari Naruto. Sasuke membantunya, menjelaskan secara rinci tempat-tempat mana saja yang biasa didatangi oleh Naruto serta kebiasaan gadis itu yang sering tersesat.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, Fugaku mengantar Sasuke pulang ke apartemen. Pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi dan Kimimaro. Semuanya memutuskan untuk pulang dan melanjutkan pencarian besok pagi.

"Ayah, lampu apartemenku menyala," seru Sasuke penuh harap. "Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang?"

Fugaku hanya terdiam sementara Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya untuk mencari Naruto. Air muka pemuda itu berubah menakutkan saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya duduk di lantai dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Kau kemana saja?" Sasuke membentak karena cemas. Dia lalu berlutut dan menggoyangkan bahu Naruto keras. "Kenapa kau basah kuyup? Kau membuat kami khawatir." Omelnya. "Bicara! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Sasuke, tenang!" Fugaku menengahi. Ada yang salah dengan anak perempuan ini, pikir Fugaku saat melihat tatapan kosong Naruto. "Bicara lebih pelan padanya," ujar Fugaku lagi.

"Aku sangat marah padamu," tukas Sasuke semakin kesal karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau membuat kami panik. Ayah, Kyuubi dan Kimimaro-_nii_ mencarimu-"

"Sasuke?" potong Naruto lirih masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau mau minta maaf?" ejek Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu."

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menjawab dengan suara tercekat. "Mereka bilang nenekku tidak bertahan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Nenekku meninggal, Sas." Naruto menyodorkan telepon genggamnya pada Sasuke. "Tuan Smith meneleponku dan dia mengatakan jika nenekku tidak bertahan. Dokter gagal menyelamatkan nyawanya. Padahal rencananya aku akan terbang ke Pretoria besok, kenapa nenek tidak menungguku datang?" Naruto terus bicara tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berbisik lirih. Dia melirik lewat bahunya saat Fugaku menepuk bahu kanannya pelan.

"Temanmu masih syok, Sasuke. Berikan dia waktu untuk pulih," tukas Fugaku. "Apa kau punya teman wanita yang bisa kau mintai tolong? Kurasa Naruto harus dibantu berganti pakaian. Dia bisa jatuh sakit jika terus mengenakan pakaian basah itu."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kimimaro dan Kyuubi tiba di tempat Sasuke. Keduanya terlihat sangat cemas karena penuturan Sasuke mengenai kondisi Naruto saat ini. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuubi khawatir. Dia berlutut dan berbicara lembut, "Naruto?" panggilnya pelan.

"Dia terus seperti itu sejak kami datang," ujar Sasuke yang juga terlihat cemas.

"Apa kau bisa membantunya untuk berganti pakaian, Kyuu?" suara Fugaku membuat Kyuubi mendongak, terkejut akan keberadaan Uchiha Fugaku yang baru disadarinya. "Kenapa kau terkejut melihatku?" tanya Fugaku tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Paman!" seru Kyuubi. "Saya hanya tidak menyangka jika paman bisa berada di sini," tukasnya jujur.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau harus cepat mengganti pakaian Naruto, dia bisa sakit. Kita bisa bertanya padanya besok. Kurasa dia masih sangat syok karena kematian neneknya."

Kyuubi mengangguk cepat, dan segera memapah Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Aku sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan memberinya obat agar dia bisa tidur," lapor Kyuubi beberapa menit kemudian pada tiga orang pria yang menunggu di ruang santai. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Naruto sama sekali tidak bicara di dalam dan tatapannya begitu kosong."

"Dia mengatakan neneknya meninggal di Pretoria," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu sejenak memejamkan mata dan melepas napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara, "yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa neneknya ada di Pretoria? Karena Naruto pernah mengatakan jika neneknya menjadi dokter sukarelawan di Addis Ababa, Ethiopia."

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu saat neneknya ada di Ethiopia hingga beliau dipindahkan ke Pretoria dan meninggal di sana," Kimimaro menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Naruto pulih," tukas Fugaku. "Semuanya akan jelas jika kita bertanya langsung padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, lebih baik biarkan dia istirahat. Dan kau Kyuubi, sebaiknya kau menginap dan menjaganya malam ini. Mungkin dia membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Tentu," jawab Kyuubi tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

"Aku bisa menjaganya, Yah." Sasuke protes keras. "Tidak perlu Kyuubi untuk menjaganya. Aku sendiri mampu melakukannya."

"Kau pria, Sasuke." Ujar Fugaku sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, meminta pengertian. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan dan lebih nyaman jika yang membantu temanmu saat ini seorang wanita juga."

"Aku setuju," ujar Kimimaro membuat Sasuke mendengus tidak suka. "Sebaiknya aku pulang dan memberitahu orang rumah jika Kyuubi menginap di sini malam ini. Besok aku akan datang lagi, mungkin Naruto memerlukan kita untuk persiapan kedatangan jenazah."

"Apa jenazahnya akan dibawa ke Jepang?" tanya Kyuubi. "Tidak ke Amerika?"

"Kita juga akan menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto besok," sahut Fugaku. "Sebaiknya kalian semua istirahat," tambahnya tenang. "Sasuke, ayah pulang dulu. Besok ayah datang lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil saat ayahnya bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan pada Kyuubi serta Kimimaro. Sasuke mengantarkan Fugaku hingga depan pintu dan berujar lirih, "terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap wajah putranya penuh kasih. Ia mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis, "sudah menjadi tugas seorang ayah untuk melindungi dan membantu anaknya. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku, Yah!"

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan?" Fugaku balik bertanya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan ayah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika ayah juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama saat ibu meninggal. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika ayah juga memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan hati itu. Dan dengan egoisnya aku melarang ayah untuk menikah lagi dan memutuskan keluar rumah, maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku...!"

Fugaku menatap sendu putranya. Ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang didengarnya dari mulut Sasuke. Pernikahan keduanya memang digagalkan oleh Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya marah besar dan berakhir dengan perginya Sasuke dari rumah. Dada pria itu terasa sesak saat mengingat lontaran kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Sasuke, hal yang masih disesalinya hingga detik ini. Fugaku terus menunggu hingga Sasuke siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan luluh dalam waktu hampir tiga tahun.

Tubuhnya secara otomatis bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh putranya yang sudah begitu tinggi. Ah, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Putranya sudah dewasa saat ini. "Maaf karena seharusnya ayah meminta pendapatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat keputusan yang sangat penting. Dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tidak berani berandai mendapat maaf darimu, Sasuke. Kesalahanku terlalu besar. Ayah tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu, tapi bisakah kau memberikan ayah kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku mungkin bukan ayah terbaik di dunia, tapi demi kau dan demi Itachi, ayah akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang bisa kalian banggakan dan andalkan. Tolong berikan ayah kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, tidak butuh kalimat untuk menjawab permintaan Fugaku. Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan itu erat. Pelukan pertama yang dia terima dan bisa dia balas setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pelukan yang memperbaiki hubungan buruknya dengan sang ayah. Ya, semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja, Kimimaro?" suara tegas Minato menghentikan langkah Kimimaro yang hendak melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Kimimaro berbalik, tatapannya beradu temu dengan tatapan mata Minato yang jelas meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa kau pulang seorang diri? Mana Kyuubi?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

"Kyuubi menginap di rumah teman," jawab Kimimaro."

"Dan kau mengijinkannya menginap di rumah teman disaat seperti ini?" Minato terdengar sangat marah. "Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal seperti itu disaat kita sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan adik bungsu kalian?" tanya Minato dengan nada suara lebih rendah. Dia terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Yah?" Kimimaro balik bertanya. "Ayah tidak mungkin semarah ini hanya karena Kyuubi menginap di rumah teman." Dia berjalan mendekati Minato yang kini mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekat.

Minato menunduk dalam, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Kenapa dia harus melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kimimaro? "Maaf," katanya lirih. "Sore tadi Kakashi baru memberikan laporan mengenai adikmu," jelas Minato sementara Kimimaro ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa tepat di depan Minato.

Jantung Kimimaro berdetak semakin cepat. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mendengar berita buruk mengenai adik bungsunya. "Apa ada hal buruk terjadi pada adik bungsuku?"

Minato tersenyum pahit dan menatap Kimimaro lurus. "Aku ayah yang sangat buruk," kata Minato tidak menjawab pertanyaan putra sulungnya.

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Kimimaro tidak mengerti. "Ayah?" panggilnya lagi saat Minato tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu, ah, lebih tepatnya melihat adik bungsumu; Naruto."

"Apa?" Kimimaro tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Dimana? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya beruntun.

Minato terdiam sesaat sebelum berbicara. "Hampir dua minggu yang lalu di kantor, aku melihat seorang gadis muda berdiri di meja penerima tamu. Dan siapa yang menyangka jika dia adalah adikmu?"

Kimimario menekuk wajahnya. "Apa ayah yakin?"

"Sangat," jawab Minato dengan keyakinan penuh. "Seharusnya saat itu aku mengejarnya dan menanyakan alasan kedatangannya ke kantor. Dan kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya sebagai putriku? Putri kandungku?"

"Tapi saat itu ayah belum tahu jika dia adalah putri kandung ayah. Lagipula, mungkin perawakannya saja yang sama. Belum tentu dia Naruto."

Minato menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Aku sangat yakin jika dia adalah adikmu." Minato memberikan selembar foto pada Kimimaro. Kimimaro menerima foto itu dan serta merta wajahnya memucat. "Begitu pun dengan ibumu. Dia tidak berhenti menangis sepanjang sore. Ternyata ibumu juga pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Bahkan mereka berdua sempat berjalan-jalan di daerah Kamakura," Minato tertawa kering. "Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan keluarga kita."

"Ayah, dia Naruto?" tanya Kimimaro dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya nyaris menetes saat ini. Foto itu adalah foto Naruto, Senju Naruto yang dikenalnya. Yang saat ini tengah dijaga oleh Kyuubi. Ternyata pemikiran Kyuubi benar, gadis itu adalah adik bungsu mereka yang hilang.

"Ya, itu adikmu. Dia sangat cantik, bukan?" Minato tersenyum bangga namun sorot matanya terlihat sangat sedih. Dia melewatkan hal-hal penting yang sudah terjadi di dalam kehidupan putri bungsunya. Dan nanti apa yang harus dikatakannya saat mereka bertemu muka? "Wanita yang bersamanya merupakan nenek angkat Naruto, sedangkan pemuda di samping Naruto, adalah kakak sepupunya. Itu yang dilaporkan Kakashi. Pamanmu sedang berusaha untuk mencari dimana Naruto tinggal selama di Jepang pada pihak imigrasi. Semoga kita bisa mendapat kabar secepatnya. Ayah sangat khawatir pada ibu kalian. Dia menolak makan dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dia pun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengenali Naruto."

Kimimaro terdiam lama, akhirnya dia bisa melihat nenek serta kakak yang begitu dicintai oleh adik bungsunya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan ketiganya di dalam foto itu. Namun dia pun merasa bahagia karena adiknya mendapatkan keluarga yang begitu mencintainya. "Ayah?"

"Hm...?" Minato menyahut dan melap air mata yang jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Aku dan Kyuubi juga sudah bertemu dengannya," katanya, dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kimimaro meletakkan foto di tangannya ke atas meja di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Sakit. Hatinya begitu sakit. "Gadis remaja yang kutabrak tempo hari adalah Naruto, adikku sendiri, jika laporan yang diberikan Kakashi memang benar adanya."

Minato terkesiap, dia menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa, kekuatannya seolah menguap hilang bersama udara di sekitarnya. "Dia; Naruto? Naruto kita?"

"Ya," sahut Kimimaro pendek. Air matanya berderai turun. Ada perasaan bersalah namun lega secara bersamaan. Entahlah, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Kimimaro?" Kushina yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan suami dan putra sulungnya ikut bicara. Ia menggenggam erat dadanya, anak-anaknya juga sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?

"Bu-"

"Kau tahu dimana dia saat ini?" Kushina memotong ucapan Kimimaro. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah putranya dan mencengkam kedua bahu Kimimaro, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih. "Tolong katakan jika kau tahu dimana dia saat ini. Kumohon...!" Kushina mulai menangis.

"Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang," jawab Kimimaro serak. "Kyuubi bahkan menginap di rumahnya saat ini."

Minato dan Kushina terkesiap kaget. Kyuubi bersama Naruto saat ini? "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Sesuatu terjadi," jawab Kimimaro mulai menceritakan duduk persoalannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi pada putri kita?" Minato memeluk tubuh Kushina yang terus menangis mendengar penuturan Kimimaro. "Kenapa putri kita begitu malang?" tanya Kushina lagi disela tangisnya. "Bawa aku kesana, Kimimaro. Aku harus berada di sisi adikmu saat ini. Dia membutuhkan kita semua."

Minato menggelengkan kepala pelan dan mengelus punggung Kushina penuh kasih untuk menenangkannya. "Kita hanya akan mengganggunya jika datang malam ini. Ini sudah larut malam. Naruto memerlukan istirahat. Besok kita akan datang untuk menemuinya."

"Apa kita akan memberitahukannya mengenai siapa kita?" Kushina kembali bertanya. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk melap air matanya. Wanita itu berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Kimimaro melepas napas panjang. "Kurasa kurang bijak jika kita tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan jika kita adalah keluarganya. Naruto bisa syok, dia pasti bertanya kenapa dia berakhir di panti asuhan. Lalu apa yang harus kita katakan? Kebenaran jika nenek kandungnya sendiri yang membuangnya? Rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Perasaannya sangat sensitif saat ini, lebih baik kita menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya."

Dan ketiganya pun sepakat untuk memberi Naruto waktu hingga masa berkabungnya berakhir.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke terbangun oleh aroma sedap masakan dari dapur. Pemuda itu menggeliat dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan menatap punggung Naruto yang terlihat sibuk memasak. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ingin sekali dia memeluk dan memberikan penghiburan pada Naruto. Kenapa gadis itu malah menyapanya dengan senyum ramah yang sangat memikat? Kenapa Naruto begitu hebat dalam menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya?

"Aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kita," jawab Naruto. "Sepertinya Kyuubi-_nee _sangat kelelahan. Jangan terlalu berisik, kau bisa membangunkannya." Tambahnya tenang.

Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain saat hatimu sendiri sedang hancur?

"Cepat cuci muka! Sebentar lagi sarapan akan siap. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan," katanya, masih dengan ekspresi tenang yang sama.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Naruto mengernyit dalam, "kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar. Dia baru saja akan duduk di kursi saat bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. "Mungkin ayah atau Kimimaro-_nii_," ucapnya pelan dan segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sasuke mengernyit bingung saat ayahnya datang bersama Kimimaro dan siapa pria dan wanita paruh baya itu? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal keduanya.

"Kami bertemu di depan," Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari mulut Sasuke. "Ini Namikaze Minato serta istrinya, mereka teman lama ayah yang juga orangtua dari Kyuubi dan Kimimaro."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Dia bahkan bisa menangkap jika orangtua Kyuubi sangat gugup saat ini.

"Aku membawa pakaian ganti untuk Kyuubi," Kushina memperlihatkan sebuah kantong kertas berisi perlengkapan milik Kyuubi. Kushina berdiri mematung saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dia meremas dadanya erat, dadanya sesak, lidahnya terasa kelu. Minato mengelus punggung Kushina, berbisik agar istrinya itu kembali tenang.

"Ah, Bibi?" Naruto menatap Kushina tak percaya. "Anda ada disini?" gadis itu menghambur dan memeluk Kushina erat. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya terdengar senang. Kushina membalas pelukan itu erat, seolah takut jika Naruto akan kembali hilang. "Kenapa anda menangis?" tanya Naruto yang menyeka air mata Kushina.

Mulut Kushina bergetar hebat, ia menggeleng pelan dan mengecup kening Naruto sayang. "Aku merindukanmu," jawabnya lembut dengan senyum tipis. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "aku baik-baik saja. Ah, aku baru selesai membuat sarapan. Mau sarapan bersama?" tawarnya ramah.

Fugaku dan Minato saling melempar pandangan, Naruto jelas berusaha bersikap begitu kuat. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Meja makan tidak akan muat untuk kita semua," Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Kita sarapan di ruang santai saja," usulnya. "Sasuke tolong bantu aku menyiapkan meja." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera membantu Naruto menyiapkan sarapan.

"Dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Dia masih tidur," jawab Naruto dengan menekuk mulutnya ke atas.

Kimimaro berdesis dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Seharusnya Naruto yang masih tidur saat ini, kenapa malah terbalik?

"Kyuubi-_nee_ menjagaku sepanjang malam, dia pasti kelelahan," Naruto menjelaskan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungan bibi dengan Kyuubi-_nee_?"

"Dia anak keduaku," jawab Kushina. "Kimimaro putra pertamaku, dan ini suamiku." Jelas Kushina. Naruto membungkuk dalam, memberi salam pada Minato yang menatap nanar padanya.

"Jadi kalian keluarga?" pekik Naruto. "Dunia ternyata sangat sempit," ia terkekeh kecil. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdiam, bingung karena Naruto bersikap ceria seperti biasa.

"Sebaiknya aku bangunkan Kyuubi agar kita bisa sarapan bersama. Aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu," Kushina bicara dengan nada biasa yang dipaksakan. "Dimana kamarnya?" Naruto menunjuk kamar yang ditempati Kyuubi dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Kimimaro.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kyuubi keluar dengan mata sembab. Kushina menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuubi di dalam kamar tadi. Kyuubi bahkan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerbu dan memeluk Naruto erat saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Kyuubi-_nee_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku kebanyakan tidur," jawab Kyuubi berbohong. "Seharusnya kau membangunkanku sejak tadi," tambahnya parau.

"Wah, kelihatannya semua makanan ini sangat lezat." Fugaku buka suara untuk memecah ketegangan di antara mereka. "Perutku sudah sangat lapar. Bagaimana denganmu, Minato?"

"Ah," Minato terperanjat dan memasang senyum yang tidak menyetuh kedua bola matanya. "Aku juga sudah sangat lapar."

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan!" Naruto menundukkan kepala, berdoa dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. Untung saja kari yang dibuat Naruto cukup banyak hingga bisa disantap oleh tujuh orang. Benar-benar beruntung.

.

.

.

"Perihal kemarin, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat semua kerepotan," Naruto menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menunduk. Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah selesai sarapan. Kyuubi dan Kimimaro terlihat sibuk di dapur unuk mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor.

"Jadi nenekmu benar meninggal?" tanya Fugaku hati-hati. "Maaf, karena kemarin kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas hingga kami perlu meluruskannya saat ini. Mungkin kami bisa membantu untuk pemakamannya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "kemarin saya mendapat telepon dari kedutaan besar. Mereka mengatakan jika nenek saya mengalami kecelakaan helikopter dan terluka parah." Naruto menjelaskan dengan suara tenang. "Tuan Smith; juru bicara pihak kedutaan mengatakan jika nenek dipindahkan ke Pretoria untuk pengobatan intensif. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat hingga saya panik dan lupa memberitahu Sasuke kemana saya pergi."

"Lalu?" Kushina bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Minato menggenggam tangan istrinya yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Saya terpaksa berada di kedutaan besar lebih lama karena pihak kedutaan akan mengatur keberangkatan saya ke Pretoria," jawab Naruto lagi panjang lebar. Gadis itu mengambil napas panjang, ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat biasa saat dia kembali bicara. "Kemarin malam saya baru sadar jika telepon genggam saya kehabisan baterai, dan saat sudah terisi giliran telepon genggam Sasuke yang tidak bisa saya hubungi," Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil sementara Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati, tadi malam telepon genggamnya memang kehabisan baterai. Seharusnya aku mengeceknya dulu kemarin, pikirnya kesal.

"Saat pulang ke rumah, saya mendapat telepon lagi yang mengatakan jika nenek saya meninggal dunia. Dia tidak bertahan," jelas Naruto pelan.

"Kau akan pulang ke Amerika?" tanya Minato. Tangannya menggenggam semakin erat tangan istrinya yang terasa dingin.

Naruto menggeleng lalu menjawab. "Nenek pernah berpesan, dia ingin dimakamkan di tanah kelahirannya; Konoha. Karena itu saya akan meminta tolong pihak kedutaan untuk mengatur kepulangan jenazah beliau ke Jepang."

"Kami akan membantumu."

Naruto mendongak, menatap Minato dengan mata safirnya yang berbinar penuh terima kasih. "Anda semua mau membantuku?" tanyanya nyaris tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," sambung Kushina. Dia mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu. "Aku akan mengatur tempat di rumah kita untuk menyambut kedatangan jenazah nenekmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu sejauh itu, Bibi." Naruto menolak halus. "Saya sudah menghubungi Bibi Shizune untuk mengatur pemakaman nenek. Dia akan menyewa rumah duka untuk tempat penghormatan terakhir sebelum nenek dimakamkan."

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menggunakan rumah kami sebagai rumah duka." Minato bersikeras mendukung keputusan istrinya. "Lagipula, rumah kami juga di Konoha. Jika menyewa ruangan di rumah duka, kau harus menginap di sana selama masa penghormatan. Kami akan lebih tenang jika kau menginap di rumah kami saja selama masa itu."

"Tapi saya jadi merepotkan anda semua." Naruto menautkan tangannya erat-erat di pangkuan dan memandanginya lama-lama. Pikirannya kini begitu kosong, hatinya terasa sangat hampa.

"Keputusan sudah dibuat," Fugaku kembali bicara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Rumah keluarga Namikaze akan menjadi rumah duka untuk penghormatan terakhir nenekmu. Dan kau menginap di sana selama prosesi berlangsung. Tidak ada tapi!" seru Fugaku saat Naruto hendak protes. "Sebaiknya memang seperti itu. Dan bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Sasuke bilang kau memiliki seorang kakak?"

"Pihak kedutaan Amerika di Peru sedang melacak keberadaannya," jawab Naruto. "Saya tetap akan mengebumikan nenek walau tanpa kehadiran Dei-_nii_."

Kushina bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto. Dia menangis tersedu, rasa sakit di dadanya berlipat ganda karena melihat putrinya yang terlihat begitu tegar saat ini. Kenapa Naruto harus berpura-pura tegar? Kenapa?

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya. Dengan koneksi yang dimikiki Fugaku dan Minato, jenazah Tsunade berhasil dipulangkan ke Jepang tiga hari kemudian. Para kolega Tsunade mulai berdatangan ke kediaman Namikaze untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Semua rahasia mengenai identitas asli Naruto masih tetap dirahasiakan dari gadis remaja itu hingga detik ini.

Sasuke yang sudah diberitahu mengenai kebenarannya pun memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat karena hal ini di luar wewenangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang terus berdiri di samping peti mati Tsunade. Pemuda itu begitu mencemaskan Naruto. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menangis, dia bersikap begitu tegar, dia bahkan mampu tersenyum untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua kolega Tsunade yang datang memberi penghormatan. "Kau bisa menangis jika kau sudah tidak mampu menahannya," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Naruto menggeleng dan menjawab tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan terus memasang senyum palsu seperti sekarang!" Sasuke nyaris frustasi karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghibur Naruto. "Kau membuatku sangat cemas!" tambahnya pelan. "Menangislah kalau kau mau menangis. Menangislah agar beban di hatimu hilang. Berbagilah kesedihan denganku, jangan menanggungnya seorang diri." Pinta Sasuke parau.

Sementara itu, di luar kediaman Namikaze, seorang pria muda berambut pirang berlari cepat menuju rumah duka. Tasnya terjatuh saat matanya menatap peti mati hitam berkilat di ruangan besar yang penuh sesak oleh para pelayat.

Langkah kakinya semakin gontai saat dia melihat adiknya berdiri di samping peti mati. Deidara melepas napas lelah, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia akan memakamkan jasad neneknya begitu cepat.

"Dei?" panggil Shizune pelan, kedua matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Namun seolah tuli, Deidara terus berjalan menuju peti mati.

Para pelayat mulai berbisik, simpati melihat kedatangan Deidara, begitupun dengan Minato dan Kushina. "Yah, bukankah itu kakak angkat Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi berbisik pelan.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita berikan waktu pada Naruto dan kakak angkatnya untuk bicara," ujar Minato bijak.

"Naruto?" panggil Deidara serak.

Naruto berpaling, mendengus dan berlari menuju kakak angkatnya. "Kenapa kau baru datang?" bentak Naruto marah sambil memukul-mukul dada Deidara tanpa henti. Deidara tidak menjawab, dia hanya merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang terduduk, hilang kekuatan. "Kenapa kau baru datang?" bentak Naruto lagi. Air matanya kini mengalir hebat. Gadis itu menangis untuk pertama kali sejak berita kematian nenek angkatnya diterimanya. "Aku menunggumu di sini? Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sangat mencemaskanmu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat nenek meninggal? Aku bingung, Kak. Apa yang harus aku katakan saat kau kembali sementara nenek sudah dikebumikan? Aku bingung..." Naruto terus berkata tanpa henti. "Maafkan aku, Kak!" Naruto mendongak menatap kakaknya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Deidara menghapus jejak air mata itu dan berkata, "maaf untuk apa?"

Naruto terisak hebat, dadanya berdenyut sakit, mulutnya bergetar saat ia kembali bicara. "Maaf karena kakak harus kehilangan nenek."

Deidara tercekat, kenapa Naruto harus minta maaf? "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" dia balik bertanya. "Bukan hanya aku yang kehilangan, kau juga kehilangan nenekmu!" Deidara menangis dengan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang kini menangis keras. Keduanya saling menumpahkan kesedihan. Kesedihan karena kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Pemakaman Tsunade dilaksanakan sore harinya. Upacaranya begitu khidmat. Naruto dan Deidara berdiri di samping pusara dengan duka yang mendalam. Naruto kembali menangis saat ia melempar bunga mawar putih ke dalam liang lahat Tsunade. Deidara memeluknya erat, mencoba memberikan penghiburan walau hatinya pun sama sedihnya.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah tertidur saat Deidara turun ke lantai satu dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga dimana keluarga besar Namikaze dan Uchiha berkumpul. "Deidara membungkuk kecil sebelum duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa kosong yang tersedia di sana." Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terlihat begitu lelah. "Maaf karena kami sudah menyusahkan dan membuat repot anda semua," kata Deidara dengan suara berat. "Dan terima kasih untuk semua bantuan anda semua untuk keluarga saya. Terima kasih karena anda bersedia menjaga adik saya; Naruto."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, Dei." Minato menyahut. "Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Deidara mengangguk, sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto," lanjut Minato. Ruangan itu begitu sunyi setelahnya. Ada ketegangan menggantung di sana sebelum akhirnya Deidara melepas napas panjang dan menatap Minato juga Kushina dengan ekspresi serius.

"Naruto, dia putri kalian?" tebak Deidara tepat sasaran. Kushina dan Minato mengerjapkan mata. Kyuubi dan Kimimaro saling melempar pandang, sementara Fugaku dan Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kushina bertanya lirih.

Deidara tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "aku melihat kemiripan antara Naruto dengan anda Tuan Namikaze. Dan melihat bagaimana keluarga ini memperlakukan adikku, aku hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan, Naruto putri kalian." Jelas Deidara. "Namun ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan, kenapa sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang kalian mencari adikku?"

Kushina menunduk, ia mengerjapkan mata menghalau air matanya yang hendak keluar. "Tujuh belas tahun, sembilan bulan lebih lima hari," Kushina tersenyum tipis saat Deidara menatapnya tak mengerti. "Aku terus menghitung setiap hari sejak ibuku memberitahu jika putri bungsuku meninggal dunia. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Naruto masih hidup, hingga satu minggu yang lalu." Minato merangkul bahu Kushina, mengelusnya pelan untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"Kapan kalian akan memberitahu Naruto tentang ini?" tanya Deidara lagi. Baik Kushina maupun Minato hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Bingung. Alasan apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Naruto? Nenek kandungnyalah yang membuangnya? Naruto pasti sakit hati jika mendengarnya. Keduanya tidak mau membuat putri bungsunya sakit hati dan merasa tidak dicintai. Tidak. Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Kita akan mencari alasan lain agar Naruto tidak sakit hati. Kita akan memberitahunya jika kalian keluarga kandungnya-"

"Kalian keluargaku?" tanya Naruto yang muncul dari balik pintu. Sebenarnya dia bangun dan mengikuti Deidara sejak pria itu keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto pun mendengar semua percakapan keluarganya. Kini dia tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa berakhir di panti asuhan. Jadi nenek kandungnya yang membuangnya? Naruto memang sangat sedih saat mengetahuinya, tapi dia juga bersyukur karena hal itu dia bertemu dengan Tsunade dan Deidara yang sangat menyayanginya.

Naruto kembali menangis malam itu. Namun kali ini tangis bahagialah yang dia tumpahkan. Minato, Kushina, Kimimaro dan Kyuubi memeluknya hangat. Kelimanya menangis dan tertawa bahagia karena pada akhirnya bisa kembali bersama. Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Minato pada Deidara. "Kemarilah, mulai detik ini, kau juga putraku. Kau juga anak kami, bagian dari keluarga Namikaze." Minato merentangkan tangan kanannya dan memeluk Deidara yang berjalan mendekat dengan wajah berkaca-kaca."

Tuhan mengambil orang yang paling disayanginya, tapi Tuhan juga memberikan keluarga baru sebagai penggantinya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pemakaman Tsunade. Sasuke sudah pulang dan kembali tinggal di rumah ayahnya di Tokyo. Hubungan keluarga Uchiha pun membaik, mereka sepakat untuk memulai lembaran baru. Sementara itu, Deidara dipaksa untuk tinggal menemani Naruto di Konoha. Baik Kushina dan Minato tidak mengijinkan Deidara untuk pulang ke New York.

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika dan mencari pekerjaan," ujar Deidara beralasan. "Lagipula ada kalian yang menjaga Naruto di sini. Aku tidak perlu khawatir selama ada kalian."

"Naruto membutuhkanmu, Dei." Kushina menjawab, meminta pengertian Deidara. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan di sini? Kau bisa bekerja untuk ayahmu di sini." Tawarnya penuh harap.

Deidara terlihat berpikir keras, menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan yakin. "Jika aku tinggal di sini, siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto setelah dia pulang ke New York?" tanyanya. "Naruto pasti akan kembali ke sana untuk menyelesaikan sekolah balletnya."

"Dia tidak akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Kushina cemas. "Tapi kita baru saja-"

"Kita akan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Naruto," potong Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat gelisah. "Kita tidak bisa memaksanya, Kushina."

"Karena itulah aku akan pergi mencari kerja di New York agar bisa menjaganya selama dia sekolah di sana," Deidara kembali bicara dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan sekolah di New York untuk menjaganya," seru Kyuubi yang akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku juga akan mencari kerja di sana," Kimimaro ikut menimpali dengan serius.

Kushina berkacak pinggang dan menatap galak kedua anaknya itu. "Kalian mau meninggalkanku di sini seorang diri? Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak pindah saja kesana sekalian?"

"Tapi, Bu. Rumah pasti sangat sepi jika tidak ada Naruto." Rajuk Kyuubi. "Aku setuju jika kita pindah ke sana."

"Aku akan pulang setiap liburan," Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di pangkuan Minato dengan manja. "Ayah, aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Boleh, kan?" rayunya. Minato mencubit gemas pipi Naruto dan mengangguk, setuju.

"Kau mudah sekali luluh oleh rayuan putrimu," Kushina mengeluh. Kushina memanggil Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh putrinya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang di kedua pipi putrinya. "Kau tidak akan pulang cepat, kan? Bukankah liburanmu masih ada satu minggu lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang minggu depan. Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama." Kushina kembali mengecup pipi putrinya penuh sayang. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, besok aku akan ke Tokyo?"

"Menemui Sasuke?" tanya Kimimaro, Deidara dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan. Mereka terlihat cemburu. "Kau masih kecil, tidak boleh pacaran!" ujar Kimimaro dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Deidara dan Kyuubi mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?" selidik Minato dengan mata menyipit. "Kakakmu benar, kau masih kecil untuk pacaran."

"Aku tidak pacaran," bantah Naruto. "Aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman. Tidak lebih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Ibu setuju jika Sasuke menjadi calon suamimu."

"Bu?!" teriak Kimimaro, Deidara dan Kyuubi tidak rela. Sementara Minato cemberut tidak suka.

Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya. Keluarganya terlalu protektif terhadap Naruto. Dasar berlebihan! Pikirnya. "Ibu akan mengantarmu besok," Kushina tersenyum menatap Naruto. Dia membelai rambut pirang putrinya penuh kasih.

"Tidak perlu, Bu. Aku akan naik bis saja-"

"Tidak!" seru Deidara memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi sendiri. Kau selalu tersesat, ingat?"

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan mengantarmu," tawar Kyuubi bersemangat. Namun Minato dan Kushina menolak usulan itu dengan cepat. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

"Cara menyetirmu sangat mengkhawatirkan, Kyuu." Ujar Kushina. "Mungkin lebih baik jika supir saja yang mengantar, Naruto." Usul Kushina. "Bukankah besok kau akan ke kantor ayahmu untuk mengecek masalah IT, Dei?"

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa." Deidara menghela napas panjang dan menepuk keningnya keras.

"Dan kau juga harus bekerja, Kimimaro. Sudah berapa hari kau bolos kerja?" omel Kushina membuat Kimimaro bungkam tak mampu melawan. "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Besok Naruto akan diantar supir ke Tokyo. Tidak akan ada yang menemaninya," tambah Kushina saat anak-anak serta suaminya hendak protes. "Naruto perlu waktu untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Titik."

Ah, senangnya jika berada di satu kubu yang berkuasa. Batin Naruto senang sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya erat.

.

.

.

Naruto menemui Sasuke keesokan harinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya saat Naruto datang siang ini. "Kau datang diantar siapa?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. "Kau tidak datang sendiri, kan?"

"Diantar supir," jawab Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Ini bekal makan siang," ujar Naruto menjawab kernyitan pada wajah Sasuke.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong berikan pada Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba juga," jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke mendelik tidak suka. "Aku membuatkan bekal yang berbeda untukmu." Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya, dia menekuk mulutnya tipis ke atas karena senang. "Apa setiap tahun festivalnya selalu seramai ini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Akhir minggu besok," jawab Naruto. "Tapi aku akan pulang ke Jepang setiap liburan."

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Naruto, aku-"

"Aku tidak boleh pacaran," potong Naruto cepat.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menembakku, kan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri?" bentak Sasuke sebal. "Siapa juga yang mau dengan wanita mengesalkan sepertimu?" tambahnya cepat sambil memalingkan muka.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto menyelidik. "Jadi aku bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terperanjat kaget. "Maksudmu kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang jika kau tidak boleh pacaran?"

Naruto berdecak dan mendesis keras, "aku hanya mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh pacaran. Iya, kan. Apa aku mengatakan hal lain?"

"Lalu maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke gemas.

"Saat ini kita masih remaja, Sasuke. Ya. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi sekali lagi, kita masih remaja. Kita masih perlu belajar banyak untuk masa depan kita. Bisakah kau menunggu hingga beberapa tahun lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau menungguku?"

"Aku akan menunggumu," sahut Sasuke mantap. "Aku akan menunggu hingga kita dewasa. Aku janji." Ucapnya membuat Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Kushina yang sejak awal mengikuti Naruto tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Putrinya sangat dewasa, hal itu membuatnya lega dan yakin untuk melepas Naruto pulang ke New York. Kushina kembali bersembunyi di balik pepohonan saat Naruto berdiri dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Naruto akan pergi kemana? Tanyanya dalam hati saat Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Apa dia akan pulang?

Kushina menuju mobilnya dengan setengah berlari. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto. Kening Kushina ditekuk dalam saat mobil yang membawa Naruto berbelok menuju rumah sakit. Siapa yang akan ditemui olehnya? Kushina terkesiap saat pemikiran itu muncul di otaknya. Apa mungkin Naruto datang untuk menemui Mito; nenek kandungnya?

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar inap Mito. Dia menunduk, menekuri keramik putih di bawahnya. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Batinnya gelisah. Dia mengambil napas dalam sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Mito yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Naruto terkesiap, pura-pura bingung. "Eh, kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Mito membuka kacamata bacanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Maksudmu apa?" Mito balik bertanya. "Ini kamar inapku. Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Teman," sahut Naruto dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Dia mengatakan jika dia dirawat di kamar ini."

"Mungkin temanmu salah memberi informasi," ujar Mito tenang. "Atau dia membohongimu."

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur Mito. "Kalau begitu aku mengunjungi anda saja. Boleh?"

Kedua alis Mito terangkat mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa. Tawa tulusnya yang pertama. "Kau benar-benar aneh, gadis kecil," ujarnya terkekeh pelan.

"Anda sakit apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Penyakit tua," jawab Mito.

"Tidak ada keluarga yang mejengukmu?"

Mito tersenyum pahit dan menjawab lirih, "bukankah kau sedang menjengukku saat ini?"

"Ah, benar juga." Jawab Naruto polos. "Apa aku boleh menjenguk anda lagi?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau datang tanpa diundang dan sekarang kau meminta persetujuanku untuk datang kembali?"

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap sopan," balas Naruto.

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja, Nak." Mito tersenyum lembut saat mengatakannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Mito singkat. Pelukan yang membuat Mito sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi aku pulang ke Amerika, minggu besok." Naruto menunduk sedih. "Apa anda akan merasa kehilangan jika aku tidak datang menjenguk?"

"Kau memang aneh," seru Mito. "Mungkin aku memang akan sedih jika kau tidak datang berkunjung lagi." Tambahnya serius. "Kau menetap tinggal di Amerika?"

"Ya. Aku besar dan sekolah di New York. Aku calon penari ballet profesional," ujarnya penuh kebanggaan. "Apa anda bersedia datang jika aku mengundang anda di pentas perdanaku nanti?"

"Kau mau mengundangku?" tanya Mito kaget.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Naruto santai. "Nenekku baru saja meninggal minggu lalu. Dia nenek terbaik di dunia. Apakah anda bersedia datang untuk menggantikannya?"

Mito membelai rambut pirang Naruto. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sayang di hatinya untuk gadis remaja di hadapannya ini. Dia pun merasa aneh karena hal itu. "Aku pasti datang jika kau mengundangku," janjinya. "Kau bisa mengirim undangan itu ke alamat email pribadiku." Mito mengambil sebuah buku dan pulpen dari atas meja, menulis alamat email pribadinya lalu menyobek kertas itu untuk diberikan pada Naruto. "Simpan dengan baik, aku akan menunggu undanganmu."

"Tentu," sahut Naruto antusias. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu dari anda?" Sebelah alis Mito terangkat naik mendengarnya. "Apa...?" tanyanya ramah. "Boleh aku mencium pipimu?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Mito tergelak, dan meminta Naruto untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah!" dia memberikan pelukan hangat pada gadis asing di depannya sementara Naruto mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi kanan neneknya itu.

Kushina berjalan masuk setelah Naruto keluar dari ruang inap neneknya. Mito melirik ke arah Kushina, wajahnya terlihat berbinar karena bahagia. Kushina menimang-nimang, haruskah dia mengatakan kebenarannya?

"Kau datang?" tanya Mito. "Kau seharusnya datang lebih awal. Tadi ada seorang gadis-"

"Aku tahu," potong Kushina. Dia mengambil selembar tisu dari dalam tas tangannya untuk mengelap air matanya. "Aku mengenal anak gadis itu, Bu."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Mito terlihat antusias saat mendengarnya. "Siapa namanya? Aku semakin pikun hingga lupa menanyakan namanya."

"Bu," Kushina mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. "Anak gadis itu- putri bungsuku, cucumu sendiri; Naruto."

Mito menatap nanar putrinya, matanya kemudian terpejam saat rasa sesak itu menerkam dadanya begitu hebat. "Dia cucuku?" beo Mito. "Ya, Tuhan. Dia cucuku?"

"Bu, mari kita lupakan masa lalu dan memulai kehidupan baru. Seperti halnya Naruto, aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal."

Mito membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengangguk kecil. "Maaf..." ucapnya lirih dalam pelukan Kushina. "Maafkan ibu, Nak." Ucapnya terus menerus dengan air mata yang tidak mampu dibendungnya.

.

.

.

_I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future (LaToya Jackson)_

.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian :**

"Sikap ayah dan kakakmu sangat berlebihan," bisik Kushina yang saat ini tengah mengulang sebuah video lagu terbaru di laptop miliknya. "Memangnya apa yang salah dari Naruto? Dia terlihat sangat cantik di video klip ini," Kushina tersenyum bangga.

Kyuubi mengangguk menyetujui, dan mendelik ke arah ayah dan Kimimaro yang saat ini tengah mengomeli Naruto lewat sambungan telepon. "Jika ayah dan kakak bersikap seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Mungkin dia akan segera terbang menuju New York dengan penerbangan pertama," jawab Kushina dengan terkikik kecil.

Dilain tempat, Itachi bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Fugaku. Wajahnya ditekuk dalam saat ini. "Ayah, apa ayah tahu kemana Sasuke pergi?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi serius.

Fugaku melirik lewat kacamata bacanya dan menjawab datar. "Adikmu meminta libur selama dua minggu dan aku memberinya ijin."

"Tapi, dia memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan padaku," protes Itachi kesal.

"Bukankah kau sering melakukannya pada Sasuke?" jawab Fugaku menohok Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang kerjamu dan kerjakan tugas-tugasmu dengan baik."

Itachi sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia segera berbalik dan kembali ke ruangannya masih dengan wajah ditekuk dalam.

Sementara itu, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel pintu rumahnya yang terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Siapa yang membangunkannya di tengah malam seperti ini? Naruto berjalan setengah mengantuk dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kau?" katanya kaget saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi. Dia menarik kopernya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruang tamu. "Boleh aku meminta secangkir kopi?"

Naruto menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan. Namun pada akhirnya dia membuatkan secangkir kopi panas untuk Sasuke. "Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"

"Kejutan," jawab Sasuke dingin seraya menyesap pelan kopinya.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika mau datang, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

"Tidak perlu," balas Sasuke ketus. "Buktinya aku bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat."

Naruto mengernyit saat mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari suara Sasuke. Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat Sasuke begitu marah, pikirnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menyempitkan mata saat menatap Naruto. "Video klip itu-"

"Ah..." ujar Naruto akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikap begitu aneh. "Kau sudah melihat video klipnya? Responnya sangat bagus. Aku bahkan ditawari untuk membintangi video klip dari artis terkenal lainnya."

"Kau harus menolaknya!" desis Sasuke tidak suka. "Bagaimana bisa kau menari begitu intim dengan seorang pria?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Itu hanya bagian dari pekerjaan. Tidak lebih dari pertunjukkan," ujarnya membela diri.

"Partnermu menyukaimu, Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku tidak suka cara dia menatapmu."

"Di video klip itu kami berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tentu saja ekspresinya harus seperti itu." Naruto kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Sasuke. Itu hanya akting."

Hening.

"Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, ada hal lain yang harus kau pikirkan," ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh dan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kemarin nenek meneleponku, dan dengan jelas dia mengatakan jika dia melarangku menikah cepat. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Hingga saat ini dia masih belum mendapat restu dari Minato, Kimimaro, juga Deidara, dan sekarang, Mito juga menjadi tembok penghalang? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Kenapa nenekmu mengatakan hal itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "beliau hanya mengatakan ingin melewatkan waktu lebih lama denganku. Itu saja."

Sasuke kembali terdiam, hingga sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita memberi dia cicit?"

"Kau gila?!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Beliau pasti menerima cicit, tapi dia tidak akan menerimamu selamanya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke nyaris putus asa. Kenapa hubungannya dengan Naruto harus begitu sulit dan penuh perjuangan?

"Pertama-tama, kita harus mencarikan pendamping untuk kedua kakak laki-lakiku," jawab Naruto serius. "Jika keduanya sudah menikah, konsentrasi mereka pasti terbelah dan tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita lagi." Jelasnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangguk setuju. "Kita juga harus menyatukan kakakmu dan Kak Kyuubi. Aku gemas melihat hubungan mereka saat ini. Aku tahu kakaku juga menyukai Kak Itachi, dia hanya bersikap jual mahal," Naruto menggeleng pelan saat mengatakannya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan Itachi," ujar Sasuke datar. "Tapi karena ayah mewajibkan Itachi untuk menikah terlebih dahulu, aku jadi tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat pada kakakmu sendiri?" Naruto berdesis dan memukul keras bahu Sasuke.

"Karena dia menyebalkan," jawab Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kita harus memikirkan rencananya secara matang." Naruto kembali berekspresi serius saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Aku memiliki waktu empat belas hari untuk memikirkannya bersamamu."

"Kau libur selama itu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Lalu, dimana kau akan menginap?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ck, entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat senyum licik di wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan uang jika aku bisa menginap gratis di sini," jawabnya santai. "Bukankah Dei-_nii_ sedang tugas keluar kota selama satu bulan?" tanyanya penuh arti.

"Kau pasti bercanda?" cicit Naruto gugup.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto dan berbisik pelan di telinga wanita muda itu. "Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena kau pernah kuijinkan tinggal di rumahku selama empat belas hari."

Ah, tidak! Jerit Naruto di dalam hati, meratapi nasib.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Rencananya mau hibernasi selama bulan puasa, tapi akhirnya gagal juga. Hahaha! Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya untuk fic ini. Untuk semua yang bersabar menunggu, untuk beberapa oknum yang neror minta fic ini cepet dilanjut, untuk semua yang sudah fav dan review juga saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Senang bisa berbagi imaginasi dengan kalian semua, teman-teman. Walau dalam perjalanannya saya perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk update chap per chap. Yah, apa yang bisa saya katakan? Saya mah orangnya gitu, suka bikin pembaca kesel. Hahaha!**

**Maaf saya tidak menyebutkan satu persatu readers yang sudah memberikan saya dukungan. Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa saya ucapkan untuk kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSfN**


End file.
